You Don't Know What You Got Till It's Gone
by darkphoenix2345
Summary: AU: Dean is a hot shot major league baseball player and Castiel is his best friend/assistant. One has been in love with the other for ages and the other is starting to feel differently towards his friend. Will they find something beyond friendship?
1. Chapter 1

The baseball player knew right before his Louisville Slugger sent the ball rocketing out of the packed major league stadium that tonight was going to be his lucky night. The bat split in two as the Red Devils' fans went wild. The opposing team's pitcher spat on the mound and glared at cocky number 8. The 6'1 tawny haired phenom winked at him on his way to first base. Dean Winchester had just batted the first Grand Slam of his young major league career. He couldn't stop grinning. The green eyed Kansas native pumped his right fist in midair, when he reached home. All of the home team's aficionados chanted his name. Once he stepped into the Red Devils dugout his teammates patted his butt or fist bumped him. Dean was on a high he didn't want to get out of.

His forest green eyes moved on their own accord towards the team's VIP box. His smile grew wider as they landed on a recognizable head of disheveled dark hair. Castiel Novak, his best friend since middle school and personal assistant cheered along with the crowd. Dean didn't understand why but it meant the world to him having Castiel witness such a great accomplishment in his career. He licked his lips before heading to the table which held the Gatorade cooler.

At the end of the game, the Devils beat the Texas Rangers 7-4. As predicted Dean was named MVP. Most of his team mates invited him to Caledonia Scottish Pub for a victory celebration. He would ask Cas if he wanted to tag along; although he knew what his best friend's answer would be.

Dean had showered in the locker room and put on a pair of black jeans, an old Black Sabbath t-shirt Castiel had given him on his twenty first birthday and worn out combat boots. He found Cas leaning against the wall in the deserted hallway. The sports reporters already had interviewed some of the high profile players and Dean.

"Hey Cas"

Castiel beamed up at him. "Congrats, you were fucking awesome tonight!"

Dean embraced his closest friend. He closed his eyes and inhaled the evergreen scent that always naturally clung to the 5'11 man. His hands sunk into Cas' upper back. Castiel reciprocated the hug in the same manner. Dean realized they had been clinging to each other for quite some time. He broke the embrace. Their noses slightly rubbed against each other in the process.

Dean cleared his nose before speaking. "The guys want to celebrate at Caledonia. Are you game?" Castiel bit his lower lip and shook his head no. "Dude, you need to start having a life of your own. All you do is look after me. When was the last time you got laid?"

Castiel's electric blue eyes widened and the tip of his ears burned red. "I am happy doing my job and helping you in the process." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Dean arched a tawny brow at him. "Are you keeping something from me, Cas?"

"Go with your team mates to the pub and call me when you are ready to go home."

"I kind of wanted to celebrate with you."

Castiel smiled at him. "Tomorrow is your night off. I'll make you dinner and we can go see the new Statham movie."

"It's a deal!" Dean patted him on the shoulder. His team mates chose that precise moment to exit the locker room. Some of them greeted Castiel since they knew he was Dean's best friend and assistant. The Red Devils walked away leaving Cas alone. He gazed at Dean's retreating figure until it vanished outside the door.

Castiel decided tonight he would do the laundry and make a grocery list. Dean had away games next week so he wouldn't need to stock up much. He didn't travel with his friend when he was away. Castiel was also Dean's accountant and when he was alone, he would concentrate on the numbers in peace. Whenever Dean was home in his modest two story town house in Tribeca, classic rock would be blaring out of the stereo system or he would watch action movies with surround sound.

The dark haired assistant strolled over to Dean's master bedroom barefoot. He had changed into dark grey sweat pants and a black tank top. Both he and Dean were twenty five now but the latter remained a slob. Underwear both male and female were scattered around the carpet. Dean always brought at least one floozy home every week. Castiel picked up a black lacy thong with his pinky and tossed it on the white Hefty bag he carried.

He wasn't surprised at all to discover two condom wrappers underneath the sleigh bed. Castiel rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth. Every time he pictured Dean writhing in bed with one of the skanks he favored, Cas' stomach turned sour. In ten minutes, he had changed the bed's sheets and pillow cases. The floor was completely visible now. He would vacuum as soon as he put the first load in the machine.

Castiel started sorting the light and dark clothes, when his cell started ringing. The caller ID illustrated Gabe on it. "Gabe, what's up?"

"Why hello there, Hazel" Cas could distinctly hear his brother sucking on a Blow Pop.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I am not a maid?" Castiel set aside all of Dean's jeans and jogging pants.

Gabriel cackled. "I bet my left testicle you are sorting Deano's tighty whities as we speak." Castiel's hands froze as they tossed a pair of black boxer briefs on the folding table. "Your silence has answered my question."

"Dean doesn't wear tighty whities."

"Cassie, little bro, when are you going to put your master's degree to good use and get yourself a real job? Dean's a big boy and can take care of himself."

Castiel dumped the light clothes into the GE washing machine. "Contrary to what you think, I handle Dean's financial accounts, set up his appointments, as well as do the house chores."

"Don't forget you feed and burp him. Seriously, Castiel I want to ring your neck! You are a neglected housewife, who stays at home taking care of things while the hubby is at work and then goes out at night to fuck his groupies."

"Gabriel, if this is the reason you called, I'm going to hang up. I'm really busy."

"Yeah, by busy you mean throwing away used condoms and g-strings."

How the fuck does Gabriel know exactly what I'm doing? Castiel thought to himself. He looked around the laundry room for hidden cameras. "In case you are wondering how I know all about your glamorous job as Dean's maid, it's easy to decipher. Hello! He is the biggest slob I know and I have personally seen with my gorgeous honey orbs all those times he brings skanks over." He remained silent for a few seconds. "I have to admit I was jealous as hell when he brought the two Victoria Secret models for a threesome." Gabriel sucked harder on his lollipop. "Bastard was so rude; he didn't even invite me to join in the fun."

Castiel put the phone on speaker as he readied the Black and Decker vacuum. "Little bro, you should be knighted for all the shit you put up with. Why you do this I have no idea. I thought at first you were secretly in love with Deano but you are asexual. So that theory flew out the window. Why do you do it, Cassie?"

Castiel gulped nervously. "He's my best friend and I'll be there for him as long as he needs me."

Gabriel made a gagging noise. "Before I throw up, I want to invite you to my photography exhibit. It's going to be held in Soho two weeks from tonight. You better show up, Castiel or else."

Castiel smiled at his favorite brother. They were the only family they had left. Their mother died after a long battle with ovarian cancer and their father passed away two years ago from a massive heart attack. Gabriel would kill anyone who would try to harm his baby brother and vice versa. Maybe that is one of the main reasons Castiel remained by Dean's side.

The two of them met at the age of twelve at Lawrence Memorial Hospital's cancer ward. Their mothers were receiving chemotherapy at the same time. Mary Winchester had been afflicted with lung cancer. She fought the disease as courageously as Rachel Novak did. Unfortunately, the silent killer took her away from her boys and husband, as well. Dean and Castiel bonded after losing their mothers; ever since, the two of them had become inseparable.

"I am e-mailing you an invite to the exhibition later tonight and please don't take the trench coat. Whenever you're invited to a fancy gathering you bring the hideous thing. I know it was dad's but still Cas…it's ugly as fuck and hides your cute little body. Now you may start vacuuming. Take care of yourself, kid."

"Bye, Gabe" Castiel started the Black & Decker.

It took Dean a while to brighten up at the pub. His team mates were having a ball. He wanted Cas to be here with him. At least they would celebrate tomorrow night. He smiled as he drank a cold Corona. Uriel, the Red Devils' catcher patted him on the back. "Why so glum, Winchester? That cute little brunette at the end of the bar has been staring at you most of the night." Dean followed the beefy man's gaze. The girl was around twenty one and had huge clear blue eyes and plump pink lips. Her ebony hair was cut in a pixie style. She smiled at him. Dean nodded at Uriel and went over to the young woman.

He sat on the stool to her right. "Hi, I'm Dean." They shook hands. "Lori, and I know who you are." She bit her lower lip.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Yes, please. I would love that."

Dean gestured to one of the bartenders. Lori ordered an apple martini and Dean another beer. Three hours later, the two of them were pretty plastered. Dean barely managed to call Castiel. His best friend answered sleepily.

"Cas, I need you to pick us up at the pub." Dean laughed and Castiel heard a female giggle in the background.

"Here we go again," he thought to himself. "Give me twenty minutes."

"Thanks, man. You rock!"

Castiel drove the Impala to the front of the pub. Dean and a petite brunette were making out on the sidewalk. Cas inwardly cringed. He descended the sleek black vehicle which belonged to Dean and opened the back door for them. Dean could hardly stand. Lori continued giggling. Castiel found her to be extremely annoying already.

He made sure the two drunken idiots were settled in the backseat before closing the door. As he drove towards the town house, Castiel's traitorous eyes continued landing on the rearview mirror, whenever he heard moans coming from the backseat. Lori was straddling Dean devouring his mouth. Every time Cas' bright blue eyes gazed at the rearview mirror, Dean's forest green orbs were staring right back at him. What the hell was going on?

Dean surprised the other two occupants of the car by what he said. "Lori, give Cas your address. I have to get up early for practice." He gently removed her from his lap. Lori pouted. She gave Castiel her address. Cas was flabbergasted. Dean never turned down anyone!

The Impala pulled outside a brick apartment building situated ten minutes from Dean's place. Lori handed Dean her phone number in a wrinkled napkin. "Call me, gorgeous." She kissed him one last time on the lips and left the vehicle.

Castiel drove away. He observed Dean throughout the drive. His best friend had a confused expression on his face. He ripped the napkin in half and tossed it out the window. Castiel couldn't help himself and smirked. Dean remained quiet until they entered the town house.

"Good night, Cas and thanks for picking us up." He headed to his bedroom.

"'Night, Dean"

Dean locked his bedroom door and removed his clothes. He threw himself on the king size bed. He'd had a raging boner all evening. He lied on his back. His hands slid down his smooth well-toned body. What the fuck was wrong with him? He never turned down a one night stand. So why the hell did have Castiel drop Lori off? He closed his eyes as he slid off his boxer briefs. His right hand held on to his aching erection. He jerked himself off thinking of Lori and her big blue eyes and pretty pink mouth. As he was about to climax, her face disappeared and was replaced by Castiel's. Dean jerked himself harder until he came.

"What the fuck?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to Nifters, SomerTrevAckles, Firgodes7, Paula the Cat and Chnoelle for reviewing the first chapter and to the peeps who subscribed. It means a lot to me. :)**

Dean woke up the following morning with a horrendous hangover. He felt as if all the Keebler elves were playing hockey inside his head. The baseball player had the worst case of cottonmouth. Dean got up slowly from his bed. His thighs and lower abdomen were sticky. He didn't recall anything that had transpired the previous night. Dean hopped inside the bathroom stall and took a cold shower. He brushed his teeth after getting dressed.

Castiel was in the middle of preparing him a tomato juice remedy which always cured his hangovers. Dean donned shades since any light bothered his eyes. His best friend handed him a tall glass of the red concoction. Dean gulped it all down. "Thanks, man. I don't know what I'd do without you." The tawny haired man sat on one of the island's stools.

"You'd probably be worshipping the porcelain goddess right this moment." Castiel rinsed Dean's glass. "Is there anything you want from the grocery store? I'm heading there now. I'm going to prepare peppered steak and jasmine rice for dinner this evening."

"Bring a cherry pie for dessert."

"See you in an hour." Castiel decided to walk to the local grocery store which was located two blocks from the town house. Dean waved bye at him.

As Castiel leisurely strolled through the baked goods section, the conversation he shared with Gabe last night replayed in his head. Cas inhaled deeply as he placed the cherry pie in the basket. Three years ago, his lifelong dream was close to becoming reality. In high school Castiel had been the school soccer team's captain. He played the position of midfielder. Not only was he a beast with goal assists but he scored a goal in every other game.

In his senior year he led the team to its first state championship. Afterwards, university scouts were knocking at his door. He ended up accepting a full scholarship to UNC which happened to be the same university Dean went to on his own baseball scholarship. The Winchester helped the team reach the state finals two years in a row. Castiel became the university's hero by winning the state championship.

A representative for his favorite soccer team, Chelsea approached him right before he finished his fourth year. The club wanted to try Castiel out and see if he would be a valuable team member. Cas had been on cloud nine. He always dreamed of playing along his idol, Frank Lampard. Castiel modeled his style of play after the Brit. Alas, his dreams were dashed like a sandcastle. He was involved in an accident one rainy night while he drove a scooter. Ironically, one of UNC's history professors was driving under the influence of alcohol and hit Castiel. His left knee had been severely damaged. He required surgery and extensive physical therapy. Dean had become his shadow during that difficult time in Castiel's life. His knee was never the same afterwards. On rainy days it throbbed like hell.

Castiel cursed Gabriel for making him question the route his life had taken since then. He received his masters in accounting and Dean came up with the idea for Cas to handle his finances after he signed a lucrative four year contract with the Devils. Castiel took it upon himself to run Dean's home, amongst other aspects. They were roommates after all and he needed to know he was doing his part.

Now as he stands in line at the grocery store, he realizes he is becoming bored with his daily routine and feels like he is in a rut. He loves working for Dean but to be frank it can be quite tedious. Playing chauffeur to his best friend and the skank of the week and picking up after them was not his idea of a dream job. He enjoyed the accounting part but that didn't take much of his time.

A grocery cart bumped him from behind. He turned around and saw a sheepish looking petite woman. She had long/wavy honey blonde hair and big luminous amber eyes. "I'm so sorry. I was way into _Fifty_ _Shades of Grey. _I'm going to need a cold shower pronto." She winked at him.

Castiel tilted his head a little and furrowed his brows. He noticed she held an I-Pad. "No problem"

"You know you are kind of like I pictured the male protagonist." She bit her lower lip. Cas' eyes trailed to the left corner of her bottom lip where there was a tiny beauty mark.

"Thanks, I guess."

She was about to say something but it was Castiel's turn to pay the cashier. He smiled at her and turned around. The blonde returned to her I-Pad. She raised her amber eyes to take a last peak at the man's cute ass.

That night Dean and Cas shared a delicious meal courtesy of the latter. At eight o'clock they saw a screening of Jason Statham's latest action flick. Castiel wasn't a fan but he indulged Dean since he owed him for not going with him to the team's celebratory party the previous evening. They walked home since the theatre was less than a mile away. The temperature was perfect and there was a slight breeze. The friends walked in comfortable silence.

When they arrived home, Dean plopped himself on the sofa. "Shit, my right shoulder is killing me. I think I overdid it in practice this morning."

Castiel disappeared into the downstairs bathroom. He came back two minutes later. "Take off your shirt"

Dean smirked, "Why Cas, are you propositioning me?"

"Ha Ha! You are a modern day George Carlin. I'm going to massage your arm, you idiot." Castiel waved an Icy Hot container at him.

Dean removed his t-shirt. Cas squeezed the tube and smeared the gel throughout Dean's upper arm. Dean closed his eyes as soon as Castiel's large hand touched his skin. The fingers dug into the affected area. Dean moaned. "Oh yeah, that feels so damn good."

Cas arched a dark brow. Dean had never been so vocal when he had massaged him before after he suffered a sport injury. "Can you massage my shoulder, also?" Castiel did as he was told. Dean bit his lower lip as Cas lathered gel on his shoulder blade. All of a sudden, he felt his best friend's entire body stiffen. Dean's eyes opened. A tent had formed in his jeans. He rocketed away from the couch.

"What's wrong?" a startled Castiel inquired. He dropped the Icy Hot container.

"Nothing, I'm really tired and am going to hit the sack!" Dean didn't turn around. He was humiliated enough without having Cas see his boner.

"Are you feeling alright? It's ten thirty. You never go to bed before midnight. Do you want me to schedule you a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning? You've been acting king of strange lately."

Dean laughed nervously. "Don't worry about me. I just have to adjust to my new game and practice schedule. Good night, Cas."

"Sleep well, Dean."

When Dean disappeared up the stairs, Castiel plunked himself down on the recliner. What the hell was wrong with his best friend?

For almost two entire weeks Dean was away on the road. The night of Gabriel's exhibit finally came. Castiel hated attending social gatherings on his own but there was no way he could get himself out of this engagement. Gabriel would neuter him if he didn't show up. Anyways he wouldn't do that to his brother. Tonight was a huge step in Gabe's career.

The show was not scheduled to start until nine but Cas showed up at eight thirty. Gabriel was talking with some weird guy that resembled David Bowie. As soon as his brother's golden eyes landed on him they brightened. "Cassie, you came!"

Castiel blushed as several art patrons turned towards them. Gabriel kissed both of his cheeks and patted his butt playfully. "Looking good, baby bro; I'm relieved you left the Colombo trench coat home. You won't scare people by making them think you are a flasher."

He released his hold on his baby brother and led him to the David Bowie look alike, which ended up being the gallery's owner. They talked about Dali for a while before the thin man excused himself. More people started entering the gallery. "I'm very proud of you brother."

"Thanks, Cassie. Jerome won't mind if I show you my exhibit before it's unveiled. Follow me."

Gabriel led him to a curtained room. Castiel was not surprised to see the black and white portraits. They were comprised of tattooed and pierced body parts, specifically penises and breasts of all shapes and sizes. "Very interesting subject"

"I know you are asexual and your virginal eyes have never seen a pair of boobs or a cock in person but there is a first time for everything. Consider this a first step in your initiation."

Castiel shot daggers at Gabriel with his electric blue orbs. "Why do you insist I'm asexual? I had sex with Meg in college."

Gabe mimicked gagging. "That chick was a major weirdo. She's probably a demon worshipper."

"She wasn't that bad."

"Whatever, so what do you think about my photographs?" Gabriel seemed nervous all of a sudden.

Castiel smiled at his older brother. Gabe could be a child at times. Cas knew he wanted his closest relative to give him some sort of accolade for his work. "I was shocked at first. It's risky but that is what art is all about. Congrats, big brother" He hugged Gabe and patted his back.

Gabriel wiped a tear from his face. He kissed Cas on the cheek. "Thanks, Cassie."

Ten minutes later Gabriel was whisked away from him. The assembled art patrons were in awe when the photo exhibit was unveiled. Several of the photographs were sold and Gabriel was surrounded by his fans. Castiel beamed at his brother.

He drank red wine as he gazed at his brother's photographs. All of a sudden, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and was surprised to be face to face with the blonde from the grocery store. His eyes widened.

"Hello there…Christian Grey"

"Excuse me?"

"The lead from the book I was reading when I bumped into you."

Castiel chuckled. "I actually went online to research the book and was surprised at the subject matter."

"I hope you aren't offended that I am picturing you as a character in an erotica novel." Her eyes were so vibrant. He had never seen such a light shade of amber before. He blushed.

"OMG! My favorite model made it!" Gabriel kissed the blonde on each cheek. "I see you've met my baby brother, Castiel."

"So this is the infamous Castiel? I pictured you differently."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "I can just imagine how Gabriel described me."

"He said you were the inspiration for the Sheldon Cooper character in _the Big Bang Theory_." She giggled. "You didn't tell me your brother was such a hottie, Gabe."

"Cassie, this is BJ, my friend/muse."

She elbowed him on the stomach. "I loathe when you call me that." She offered her dainty hand to Castiel. "It's Bethany Joy, but my friends call me Joy." Cas' hand engulfed hers.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Joy." Castiel smiled at her.

"Likewise"

"So I gather you posed for one of these?" Cas pointed to the breasts pictures.

Joy nodded. She placed her index finger between her teeth. "Guess which breasts are mine?"

Castiel smirked. Gabriel cheered from within. His baby brother was hitting it off with BJ! Cas never warmed up to people this fast. "Yeah, baby bro; guess which boobies are Joy's!"

Cas walked closer to the photographs to get a better view. There were two tatted breasts on which he couldn't decide. A few minutes later, he made up his mind. He strolled over to the photograph he decided on. "This is your picture." He turned to Joy.

She gave him a big smile and clapped her hands. "How did you know?"

Castiel cleared his throat. "The size seems to be the same as yours. Like they can fit in my hands and overflow a little."

Gabriel cackled. "Whoa Cassie! Turn the notch down a little."

Castiel wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. He had never been so brazen with a stranger before. "My apologies" He gulped nervously when he stared at Joy. She cracked up.

Gabriel patted Cas' cheek. "No need to apologize, baby bro."

"What doesn't Cas need to apologize for?" The trio turned around. Dean stood behind Castiel.

"Dean, I thought you were scheduled to come home until tomorrow afternoon?" Cas stated. He was still blushing from his earlier outburst.

"I took an early flight since we played at one today. Did you watch the game? I batted two RBIs."

"That's great, Dean. I was busy and forgot to watch it." Dean's smile turned into a frown.

"From now on I'll record all your games on TiVo; I promise."

Dean sipped beer from a glass. "Impressive photographs, Gabe; I might buy a couple."

"Thanks, Deano. I know you are a breast man."

The baseball player chuckled. The first picture that had actually caught his attention had been one of the pierced dicks. For a moment he imagined himself sucking a pierced Castiel off. He cleared his thoughts. "So what did Castiel do that warranted an apology."

Gabriel removed the wrapper from a sour apple Blow Pop and sucked it before speaking. "He told Joy that he wanted to fondle her breasts and was picturing how they would feel and look in his large manly hands."

Dean spat out some of the beer he had been drinking. His eyes landed on Castiel, who resembled a lobster at the moment. "I didn't say all that and I already apologized. Dean, this is Bethany Joy, an art model and friend of Gabriel's."

They shook hands. "So which rack is yours?"

Castiel answered for her. "These are her breasts. I like the angel wings."

"Thanks, Christian."

"His name is Castiel," Dean corrected her.

He noticed Bethany and Cas shared a smile. "It's an inside joke. We actually met at the grocery store and she was reading _50 Shades of Grey_. Joy told me I remind her of the book's main character."

Dean growled. Gabriel was the only one who heard it since he was standing adjacent to his brother's best friend. Dean plastered a smile. "What a coincidence that the two of you met at the grocery store."

"Yeah, it's a small world," Joy said. "Gabriel, are we still on for the showing of _Women on the Verge of a Nervous Breakdown _tomorrow?"

The light bulb in Gabriel's head lit up. "Shit…I forgot I am giving a lecture at NYU tomorrow afternoon. Hey wait a minute. Cassie, you love foreign films and are an Almodovar buff. Why don't you accompany Joy? You don't want her to go all by her lonesome, do you?"

"It's ok, Gabe, I can get a refund for your ticket."

"No! I love Almodovar; especially his early work. Dean only has action films in his DVD collection. I would be glad to accompany you." Dean gaped at his best friend.

Joy smiled at him. "That would be great! Let's exchange cell numbers. That way I can text you my address."

Dean scowled the entire time. Cas was actually hooking up with a chick? He was hooking up in front of him! Castiel is supposed to be asexual like a plant. There had been rumors in college he had fooled around with Meg Masters but Dean thought they had been only rumors. Joy kissed Castiel on the cheek before saying her good byes to the other two men.

Gabriel had been discreetly looking at Dean's reaction. He grinned. Gabe started weaving a spider web worth of ideas in his head.

**Please don't hate on Joy. My inspiration for the character is the actress Bethany Joy Lenz, who portrayed Haley on One Tree Hill. I lover her!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Big thanks to all the beautiful peeps who reviewed the last chapter and subscribed to this little fic.**

Castiel prepared breakfast for three. The previous night after Joy left the art gallery; Dean headed to the sculpture section and instantly hooked up with a tall brunette with large blue eyes. As per usual, Castiel ended up driving them to Dean's townhouse. Cas squeezed several fresh oranges to make juice. His Blackberry Torch alerted him that he received a text message. He dried his hands before grabbing the phone. Castiel smirked when he read Joy's cute message asking him if he was still on for the movie.

He was in the middle of replying, when Dean entered the kitchen. The baseball player frowned. As soon as Castiel put down his cell phone, he asked who he was texting with.

"Joy wants to meet earlier for lunch before the movie."

"So this is a date then?" Dean inquired as he sat on an island stool.

"Not really…I like what I've seen of her so far and wouldn't mind having her as a friend. You and Gabriel are always telling me to get a life and meet new people. So I'm following your advice." Castiel whistled.

Dean couldn't believe his ears. Cas never hummed or whistled. Maybe he really liked this Bethany chick.

"Where's the skank of the week?" Castiel asked as he set the plates on the island.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "She ended up not staying."

Castiel's brows rose about two inches. "Run that by me again?"

Dean squirmed a little. "She had an acting audition early in the morning. We might try to hook up for real later this week."

No way in fucking hell was he going to tell Castiel the truth! Once he and Terry landed on his bed, they made out for a while but when the aspiring actress attempted to perform fellatio on him, Little Dean would not come to a full salute. Dean had been beyond mortified as the minutes passed by and the woman became agitated at his unresponsive dick. Dean informed her he was drained from the afternoon game. Terry left him her number. He gave her fifty bucks for taxi fare. Dean didn't want to dive into his brain and find out why he couldn't get an erection. It never took much for him to get a boner. He swallowed hard remembering the last time his cock came to full salute. It was the night Castiel gave him a massage.

His best friend brought him out of his wool gathering. "Do you want me to make you lunch before I go?"

"No, I'll make myself a sandwich. By the way, Cas, did you finish going over the numbers for my Nike contract? The paperwork is due tomorrow morning. Maybe you should cancel your date with Joy and work on it."

Castiel poured orange juice in two tall glasses. "Already done…I stayed up last night and finished. I even made copies at Kinkos and mailed the original via Fed Ex."

Dean gritted his teeth. He cleared his throat. "Can you make more orange juice? I think I'm coming down with something."

Castiel leaned close to him and placed his right hand over Dean's forehead. "You don't feel hot. Is your throat hurting?" Dean nodded. "I'll prepare a pitcher of orange juice and will make you hot tea with lemon and honey. That always makes you feel better."

"Thanks, Cas. You're awesome, man."

Castiel checked up on Dean before leaving for lunch. He checked his temperature and made him another cup of hot tea. "Call me if you feel worse." Dean nodded.

Cas and Joy met at a deli located close to the theatre. They ate Philly Cheesesteak sandwiches, barbecue chips and drank a couple of beers. The two of them discovered a mutual interest in foreign films, art, history and the film work of Christian Bale. Once they reached the movie theatre Castiel put his Blackberry on vibrate.

Right before the film started his cell vibrated in his pocket. He saw a text from Dean, who wrote his throat, was really hurting and his body ached. Castiel bit his lower lip. Should he go? He didn't want to ditch Joy. All of a sudden, Gabe texted him, asking how the date was going and Cas replied that he might have to cut it short because Dean was coming down with a bad cold.

Gabriel rolled his eyes as soon as he read his little brother's reply. "Sick my cute ass!" Gabe texted right back informing Castiel, he would personally get Dean some soup and Nyquil and take it to him. Cas had given his older brother a spare key to the townhouse in case of an emergency.

Gabe smiled after reading Castiel's happy and grateful response. He even added a smiley icon. "Let's see if Deano is truly dying as he claims to be."

Halfway through the movie, Joy placed her head on Castiel's shoulder. At first he didn't know what to do. So he scooted a little closer. She did smell nice…like fresh green apples. The duo cracked up through the entire movie. Castiel would thank Gabe for suggesting he accompany Joy to the movie. He hadn't had so much fun doing something he really enjoyed in ages.

Gabriel went to Sal's Deli and purchased a container of chicken noodle soup. He had the bottle of Nyquil in his jacket's pocket. Gabe heard AC DC playing from inside Dean's home. Gabriel unlocked the door. He found Dean head banging to the rock music and eating Rocky Road ice cream.

"Hi there, sickie poo!" Gabriel snorted.

Dean's eyes widened. He threw himself on the couch. Gabe turned off the music. "The way Cas described how you were feeling…I thought I was gonna have to take you to the emergency room."

"My throat is bothering me and my body aches." Dean didn't look him in the eye.

"Eating cold ice cream is not going to alleviate your supposed sore throat. Also, all that head banging you were doing will not help the cause." Gabe stood in front of him with his arms crossed against his chest. "Anyways, I wasn't going to have Castiel cancel his date with BJ to come over here and play Nurse Betty. Although something tells me you aren't sick at all. The question is why are you faking?"

"I'm not faking! My throat has been bothering me since I woke up today. Several of my team mates have come down with the flu." Dean made his voice sound hoarse.

"I will give you the benefit of the doubt. I brought you some Jewish Penicillin." He gestured to the soup container. Afterwards, you will drink some Nyquil. That will have you feeling like a million bucks."

"I'll pass on the Nyquil. That shit knocks me out for hours."

"So…if you are really sick; it will make you feel better. I'll be here until Castiel gets home. That's if he does. Maybe he will spend the night with BJ." Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows. He definitely noticed Dean widening his forest green eyes upon hearing that Cas might not come home tonight. "I'm going to warm up the soup and fix you some tea. I'll be back in a jiff."

"Hey! Weren't you supposed to be giving a lecture today?"

"It was cancelled at the last minute." Gabe continued on his way to the kitchen.

Dean glared and stuck out his tongue at the short man's back. "I saw that!" Gabe bellowed.

He checked his cell phone for any texts from Cas. His best friend hadn't checked up on him. He must really like this Bethany chick. Dean decided on that very moment he hated the petite blonde. Gabe called him to come to the kitchen. He reluctantly went.

After the movie, Joy and Castiel drank cappuccinos and shared a slice of tiramisu at a cozy Italian restaurant. The two of them loved the movie and scheduled another movie date for next week, when a Fellini film festival would take place at the same theatre.

"I've decided to read _50 Shades of Grey_." Castiel said between sips of the sweet confection.

Joy's amber eyes lit up. "That's great! Now I will finally have someone to share their thoughts on it with. Most of my friends are prudes and Gabe doesn't read much."

"Yeah, he only sticks to Wonder Woman comics and he buys them for the art," Cas piped in. The two of them chuckled.

"I'm so glad you accompanied me, Christian Grey." Joy covered Cas' right hand with one of hers.

Castiel blushed. He smiled. "I'm glad I did. I really would like to be your friend."

"Definitely…so are you going to download the book to your I-Pad?"

"I don't own one. Call me old fashioned but I enjoy reading the old fashion way. There's nothing like the smell and feel of a book."

"OK it's settled then. Our next stop is Barnes and Noble. You are buying the book tonight! We can start sharing our opinions on it tomorrow."

"It's a deal."

They hung out at the bookstore for about an hour. Castiel did purchase the book for himself and a Dave LaChapelle photography book for Joy since it was on sale. She paid for the movie tickets so it was the least he could do. Cas walked her home. She invited him inside her apartment but he declined since he wanted to get home and check on Dean.

"You know where I live…so whenever you want to stop by; you are welcome. Mi casa es su casa."

He grinned. "Why don't you come over tomorrow night? Dean has a game. We'll have the place all to ourselves."

"Awesome! What's your favorite dessert?"

"I am fond of lemon merengue pie."

"Yummy! I'll bring a pie then."

Castiel leaned in closer to her and kissed the corner of her mouth; right over her tiny beauty mark. "I had a great time. Thank you."

"Ditto; I'll see you tomorrow, CG."

"Bye"

Castiel arrived home at nine. He opened the door and was welcomed by a dark and silent house. Gabriel had fallen asleep on the couch. Cas debated whether or not to wake him. His older brother had always been a light sleeper. "Cassie, is that you?"

"Yeah, sorry I woke you." Castiel turned on a lamp. Gabriel sat on the sofa and patted the empty space adjacent to him. Cas joined him.

"So…how did it go?"

Castiel smiled. "I haven't had this much fun in a very long time."

"I bet you haven't. You're too busy being Rosy the Robot to Dean's George Jetson. How many times did I tell you that you need to start making friends and live a little?"

"You were right. Joy and I have plenty of things in common. I love that we can share our views in so many topics you and Dean don't like."

"Speaking about your favorite slave driver…he's knocked out as we speak. I brought him chicken soup and after he ate it; I had him drink half a bottle of Nyquil."

"Half a bottle? Gabriel isn't that an excessive amount?"

Gabriel cackled. "And? What's the worst that can happen? He wakes up around noon tomorrow. This way he'll stay out of your hair and you can start reading that book you are carrying."

"It would be nice to have no distractions. I really want to read as much as possible and share my thoughts on it with Joy."

"Yeah right; we both know you want to get pointers and use some kinky bondage shit on Joy." Gabe playfully punched Castiel on the shoulder. "We'll see, brother. It is too early to tell where things will go with the two of us. I have to admit; I like her tremendously."

Gabriel stood up and started dancing and singing, "Go Cassie! Go go Cassie!"

Castiel rolled his eyes at his crazy sibling. "So did you guys kiss?"

"Actually I kissed her."

"You sly dog…I knew you had it in you! I'm so proud of you baby bro. Well it looks like my work here is done. I'll call you tomorrow, Hazel."

Castiel fixed himself some warm milk and headed to bed with the book. At least he will have a night all to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to the lovely peeps who reviewed and put the fic on alert. :)**

Cas really got into the book and by two o'clock in the morning was almost finished reading it. He closed it and placed it on the bedside table, when the last time he came close to having sex popped into his head.

Three Months Ago…

Castiel and Dean went out to celebrate his brand new contract with the Devils. Gabe and Dean's younger brother, Sam tagged along with them to a Sports Bar. Everyone got drunk except for Cas, who was the designated driver. He had a beer and stopped things there. After six rounds of tequila shots and two pitchers of beer, he dropped Gabe off at his apartment and Sam at his dorm at Columbia University, where he was studying law.

Dean had been singing classic rock tunes until they reached his building. He draped himself next to Castiel. The shorter man placed one of Dean's arms across his shoulder to make sure he didn't drop face first on the ground. Dean spoke real close to Castiel's ear. The dark haired man's skin prickled feeling his best friend's hot breath tickle his ear.

Ever since Dean helped him through his recovery after the knee surgery, Castiel came to the inevitable conclusion that he was in love with his closest friend. He always believed Dean to be hot but left things at that. Things truly changed for Castiel, when he experienced firsthand Dean's caring and nurturing side.

Dean was telling Castiel dirty jokes as he led him inside his bedroom. Cas noticed his best friend's motor skills had flown out the window. He sat him down on the mattress. Castiel untied the laces of Dean's combat boots and removed them along with the socks. Dean shocked Cas by giggling nonstop. Castiel shook his head and continued undressing him until he remained in boxers.

Cas didn't dare gaze at the other man's naked torso. He was going to leave but Dean stopped him. "Do you need anything before going to bed?"

Dean dragged him and made him sit on his lap. Castiel's electric blue eyes crashed with Dean's forest green orbs. "What the hell, Dean?"

Dean licked his lips. Castiel's traitorous eyes landed on the pink tongue. "You're so pretty Cas." Dean traced Castiel's bottom lip with his thumb. Cas more than anything wanted to take it inside his mouth.

"You are so fucking drunk right now; it's not even funny." He tried removing himself from Dean but the taller man grabbed him by the waist.

"I'm not joking, Cas. You are the most beautiful person I know." Dean's fingers traced the contours of Castiel's face. "Your mouth is amazing. I bet you can work magic with those puffy lips of yours."

Cas stayed frozen. His mind went numb. Dean cupped his face and covered Castiel's mouth with his. Cas didn't respond at first but when Dean's tongue traced his bottom lip; he went for it. They kissed hard. Dean raked his fingers through Cas' unruly hair. Castiel bit Dean's lower lip.

Dean pulled Castiel to the middle of the mattress. Cas covered his body, as they continued making out. Dean rubbed his erection against Castiel's groin. He panted. "Fuck Cas, you got me hard so fast. I want you so much, baby." He bit and licked the cleft on the blue eyed man's chin.

He grabbed Castiel's right hand and guided it beneath his boxers. Castiel jerked him as Dean left two hickeys on the side of his neck. It didn't take long for Dean to come on Castiel's hand. Cas licked the jizz from his fingers. Dean kissed him hard; sucking on Castiel's tongue. Castiel climaxed. He felt like a horny thirteen year old. As much as he wanted to continue, Castiel didn't want to make love to Dean while his friend was inebriated. It took all of his willpower to detach himself from Dean.

"Stay with me"

Castiel tucked Dean in bed and kissed him softly on the mouth. "Pleasant dreams, Dean" Before he closed the bedroom's door, Dean was already snoring.

The following morning, Castiel wore a black turtleneck to cover the hickeys Dean had bestowed upon him the previous night. He prepared breakfast wondering if Dean remembered anything. He quickly got his answer.

An extremely hung over Dean entered the kitchen. "Ugh! I feel like shit! I'm never going to drink as long as I live." He plopped himself on a stool.

Castiel handed him his famous hangover remedy. "You always say that." Cas stared at his best friend. "It was quite a night, huh?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Just a regular boys' night out" He finished drinking the glass.

Castiel's heart plummeted. Dean obviously forgot what transpired between them. He shouldn't be surprised. Dean automatically got horny when he was drunk. Since there were no females in the vicinity, he would do. Dean did call him pretty. At that very moment, Castiel realized Dean would never reciprocate his feelings. He vowed to himself to get over his best friend.

Cas turned off the lamp and tried to go to sleep. Reading the damn book stirred up feelings he had been trying damn hard to suppress. He tossed and turned for about an hour before falling asleep. Right next door, Dean was in the middle of a sex dream with Terry. He tossed her to the middle of his bed and instructed her to get on all fours. She swiftly obeyed and Dean mounted her. The brunette moaned wantonly. When Dean thrust deeper into her sweet ass, she turned into Cas. His hands held tightly to the other man's waist as his thrusts sped up.

The two of them ended up in a tumbled sweaty mess after Dean gave Castiel quite a ride. They shared a hard and wet kiss right before Dean woke up with a huge boner. He ran a shaky hand through his wet hair. He needed to get some poon tang ASAP! He was still groggy from the Nyquil Gabe had shoved down his throat. Dean swore he would get even with the evil Oompa Loompa.

The following morning Dean left the townhouse at nine to get an early practice. The game was scheduled for one o'clock. He was relieved that Cas was not around when he rapidly got a banana from the kitchen. After last night's dream he didn't want to come face to face with his best friend.

Joy arrived at Dean's place at two. She brought _9 ½ Weeks _on DVD_. _To her horror Castiel had never seen it. "So we can keep with the theme of the book" She winked at him. "After the movie I thought we could bake Gabe a batch of M & M chocolate chip cookies for his birthday."

"Are you coming to his birthday dinner tomorrow evening?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, he invited me."

"I was planning on baking him macadamias and brownies. We can add your cookies and make a basket for him. You know he will be in glucose heaven, when he sees our gift."

"Plus he's going to love the sex books we got him," Joy said as she led Cas to the sofa. He had already put the movie inside the DVD player.

Castiel fidgeted on his seat during the rain soaked alley sex scene between Kim Basinger and Mickey Rourke. Joy smirked. That scene always got her motor running, as well. She started laughing. Castiel looked at her.

"You're so cute trying to hide the fact you got a hard on. It's ok. I'm not a prude. The movie served its purpose if it got that reaction out of you." She bumped her shoulder with his.

"I actually like this movie." He grinned and winked at her.

Once the film ended, the two friends went to the kitchen. Joy assisted Cas in taking out all the necessary baking ingredients for Gabe's cookies and brownies. After they put two trays inside the oven, Cas excused himself for a moment. Joy washed the mixing bowl. Castiel returned and cleared his throat to garner her attention.

The blonde turned and smiled. Cas stood in front of her waving a handkerchief in front of her face. "Are you serious?"

He held her hand and led her to the floor in front of the refrigerator. Castiel covered her amber eyes with the blindfold. She licked her lips. "I can't believe we are going to recreate the infamous scene from the movie."

Cas opened one of the refrigerator's doors. He scanned the items. He decided to start off easy. He retrieved a strawberry and opened a tub of Cool Whip. Cas dunked the ripe red fruit inside the frothy cream. "Open your mouth," he whispered. Joy opened it slightly and was relieved to taste the sweet confection. She was afraid Cas was going to choose something yucky like brussel sprouts.

She gobbled up the strawberry in no time. A smidge of whip cream adorned the tip of her dainty nose. Castiel leaned closer to her and licked it off. He felt her shiver. "OK what's next?"

All of a sudden, his eyes landed on a couple of red velvet cupcakes. He got one and chuckled. "Cas, you better not be planning on doing something bad to me!"

He smeared the cupcake all over her face. "You sneaky bastard!" She removed the blindfold and lunged at the refrigerator. There was one remaining cupcake left and she rapidly got it. Castiel got to his feet and started running. Joy wasn't in her high school's track team for nothing. She reached and tackled him to the floor.

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" Cas screamed in between laughs.

She straddled him and squished the cupcake over his nose and mouth. He made himself comfortable and didn't remove her from his body. Cas licked some of the dessert from his lips. Joy's mischievous eyes landed on his mouth. She licked frosting from his nose. "Yummy"

Joy was drawing her tongue over Castiel's mouth one more time, when the front door opened revealing Dean. His eyes swiftly landed on Bethany straddling Cas…his Cas! Not only was she on top of him but raping his mouth. Whoa! Where the fuck did the thought of Castiel being his come from?


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts. You guys rock!**

"What the hell Cas? Mind having some decorum and fuck your girlfriend in the privacy of your room?" Dean threw his gym bag on the floor and pocketed his house keys.

"Real classy Winchester," Joy said as she reluctantly removed herself from Castiel. He laid on the floor with a deer caught in headlights look. She offered him her hand and he accepted it.

Once he was on his feet, Castiel turned to his friend. "Joy and I aren't dating."

"Whatever…so she's your FWB. I don't care what the two of you are; just don't have sex in the living room where anyone can enter and see a free peep show. Didn't know you were an exhibitionist Cas?" Dean fisted his hands.

"We weren't expecting you so early. You usually celebrate with your team mates after a victory." Castiel adjusted Joy's shirt which had rolled up a little. She smiled at him.

Dean wanted to gag. "We lost by two runs. I struck out twice." He plopped himself on the couch.

"Sorry to hear that," Bethany sincerely stated.

Dean nodded. The last thing he needed was pity from Cas' new playmate. He closed his eyes for about thirty seconds, when he opened them he wished he hadn't. Castiel's thumb removed a trace of frosting from Joy's nose. He stuck the digit inside his mouth and sucked off the sweet confection. Dean's eyes followed every move. He wanted so badly to suck Castiel's thumb while the other man jerked him off. Dean moaned surprising the room's two other occupants.

"I'm tired. I so need a shower." His eyes landed on the glass coffee table. He grabbed the DVD case. "_9_ _½ Weeks_…seriously? I can't even get you to watch porn and Bethany brings the movie and you are all for it?" His eyes widened in horror. He pinched the bridge of his freckled nose. "Please don't tell me the deal with the cupcakes was not what I think it was."

Castiel refused to meet Dean's eyes. He turned beet red. Joy gave him a sheepish smile. "The kitchen better not be a mess!" Dean gulped hard before exiting the living room. A cold shower would be the perfect remedy for him.

Dean cursed everything in creation, when he closed his eyes under the showerhead. He pictured Cas smearing frosting all over his spread thighs and swollen shaft. His friend had quite a long tongue which he used expertly on Dean's cock. Dean knew for a fact Castiel was gifted with a long and flexible tongue. When they were kids he learned to touch his nose with it. Fantasy Cas had him cumming in no time. Dean needed to speak to someone about all the shit he was fantasizing about his long time best friend. He knew exactly who to talk with. Who was the biggest girl he knew? Samantha of course!

Meanwhile Joy and Cas were getting ready to go shopping for their outfits for Gabriel's sexy themed birthday party. His on and off again girlfriend, Kali came up with the idea, which suited the trickster to a t. Everyone invited had to wear something sexy and provocative games were planned for the night. Joy convinced Cas to accompany her. That way she would pick something sexy for the blue eyed man to wear, as well. She already had an outfit in mind.

"What's Dean's problem? We were nowhere close to having sex. He's no one to talk. Gabriel has told me about Dean's kinky adventures." Joy said as she put her long and wavy hair into a bun.

"He gets like that after a bad game. He'll get over it." Cas finished preparing clam chowder for his best friend. It was his favorite comfort food. "Let me text him that we're going shopping and we can leave."

After he dried himself and put on a pair of low hanging sweat pants, Dean returned to the living room. The downstairs area was silent as a grave. He entered the kitchen which smelled like a bakery at the moment. His cell phone was indicating he had a message. It was a text from Cas.

"Joy and I have gone shopping." Since when does Castiel shop? He hated going to the mall. Dean's eyes landed on a tray of freshly baked brownies. His hand was a few inches away from grabbing one, when another text came in. "Stay away from the baked goods. They are part of Gabriel's present. I made you clam chowder. Enjoy…and I'm sorry you had a bad game. You'll always be awesome to me. "

Dean smiled. That was one of the things he loved about Cas. He always knew the perfect thing to say to him when he was down. Dean rolled his eyes at his own thoughts. Loved about Cas? "Back up, since when do you love Castiel Novak?" Dean served himself some chowder and tore a chunk of a loaf of French bread. He placed the bowl on top of the island and went to grab a bottle of Corona from the fridge. Dean had almost drunk the entire bottle before sitting down. He rubbed his forehead. Dean Winchester had never been so fucking confused in his entire life.

The following evening at six pm. Castiel asked Dean if it was ok if he headed over to Joy's apartment. She was going to help him with his outfit. "What are you twelve going to your first formal? Why do you need her help?" Dean inquired as he stood by Castiel's bedroom door. His strong arms crossed across his bare chest.

"I left the new clothes I bought at her place and she told me she is going to help me with my hair and stuff." Castiel blushed.

"Whatever man…I guess I'll see you at Gabe's. I'm bringing Terry as my date tonight."

"I would be shocked if you didn't bring one of your skanks. See you later then." Castiel retrieved a small duffel bag and vacated his bedroom.

Gabriel's thirtieth birthday party was in full swing by eight o'clock. His spacy loft was occupied by sixty people. Kali had even hired a dj, who was spinning awesome mixes of contemporary and classic dance music. Gabe was dressed like Hugh Hefner with silk pajama pants, a burgundy robe and black ascot. Kali donned a strapless short leather dress. Gabriel couldn't keep his eyes away from his goddess as he always referred to her.

The doorbell rang and the couple went to open it. Gabriel frowned. Kali elbowed him. He swiftly smiled. "Welcome to my sexy birthday party, Deano!"

Dean handed the birthday boy a gift bag. "Thanks, I loves me some presents!" Gabriel stared at Dean's date. "Who do we have here?"

"Gabe and Kali, this is Terry." Everyone shook hands. The aspiring actress wore a daring silver mini dress with a plunging neckline. "Happy Birthday, Gabriel"

"Thanks, doll." Gabriel's eyes raked over Dean's supposed sexy get up which consisted of black jeans, a green button down shirt and a leather jacket. "You Winchesters are all the same. Your brother, the giraffe is wearing a similar outfit to yours." He rolled his gold eyes. "Make yourselves at home. There is plenty of booze, hors d'oeuvres and sweet treats all over the place."

Dean's eyes had scanned amongst the large crowd for any sign of Castiel. "Cas hasn't arrived yet?"

Gabriel smirked. "He and BJ should be here any moment now."

Dean scowled and headed towards his brother, who was playing pool with Balthazar, Gabe and Cas' cousin. The man was a hopeless exhibitionist and wore a pair of tight plaid pants and a leather choker on his neck. He introduced Terry to the two men. Sam chuckled as soon as his eyes landed on the tall brunette.

"What's so funny, Sammy?"

"I'll tell you later and it's Sam."

Dean went to the bar area and ordered three beers and a cosmopolitan. He managed to relax after having a couple of drinks and a round of pool. He was in the middle of a game, when he heard Gabriel wolf whistle and scream, "Damn is that my baby brother?"

Dean turned and his mouth hung open. Terry asked, "Isn't that your friend? He looks really hot." Dean remained with a dumbfounded look on his face. Damn did Castiel look fuck worthy tonight! He witnessed his friend embrace his brother and whisper something in his ear. The trickster laughed and slapped his baby brother on the back. Joy kissed Kali and the birthday boy before handing him a basket and a wrapped present. Gabriel shooed them away so they could mingle with the other guests.

Castiel's eyes rapidly landed on Dean's form. Joy held his hand and led him to his best friend. "So what do you think?" Bethany asked Dean.

"Fuck Cas, you look hot as hell." Dean blushed and the top of Castiel's ears turned crimson. His emerald eyes raked from Castiel's spiked hair to the tight leather pants he wore. Joy had put eye liner on him and this enhanced his blue eyes. The long sleeved button down shirt he donned showcased his lean muscular build to perfection.

Dean hated the fact Joy also looked hot. She had on a plaid bustier, leather mini skirt and dominatrix knee length boots. He admitted to himself Castiel and Bethany made a good looking couple.

"Thanks," Castiel said, as he realized for the first time Sam and Balthazar had been standing there the whole time watching his awkward interaction with Dean. "Hi guys." His eyes finally landed on Terry. "Hello" She smiled at him. He introduced Joy to the three of them.

Kali stood next to the dj. "Can I please have everyone's attention please?" The music stopped and the assembled guests ceased what they were doing. "Gabriel and I want to thank you so much for coming to his thirtieth birthday party. I have a little surprise for him so please enjoy this little video I put together."

Everyone focused on a 52 inch flat screen TV that was set up in the middle of the loft. The dj started playing Salt N Pepa's "Whatta Man". A slideshow illustrating pictures of Gabriel from his baby years to the present flashed on screen. In the majority of them he was eating candy, chocolate or sucking on a lollipop. The guests laughed throughout. When the video was over Gabe walked over to Kali and kissed her long and hard. Many whistles were heard.

Gabriel thanked his guests. "Now let the bacchanalia begin! Everyone better dance and that includes you Cassie!"

Castiel cringed. Joy held his hand. Dean smirked. "You're out of luck, sweetheart. Cas doesn't dance."

Joy pouted. Gabriel and Kali joined them. "Come on Cassie, don't be a party pooper. BJ will teach you. She's quite the dancer!"

Castiel seemed hesitant at first. He surprised all of his friends by dragging Joy to the middle of the designated dance floor. The dj started playing a remix of Gavin Degraw's "Sweeter". Terry dragged Dean to dance. He maneuvered her so he could have a clear view of Cas and Joy.

Joy wrapped her arms across Castiel's neck. "Swing your hips from side to side," she instructed him. He hesitantly started moving. "Here copy me."

She moved closer to him. He started to get the swing of things. Their bodies pressed closer together. Dean lost his step and stomped on Terry's feet. "Ow watch it!"

He continued starting at the couple that started grinding against each other. "Sorry"

Joy turned around and pressed her back to Castiel, who seemed to be having the time of his life. Dean stomped to the bar and ordered a shot of tequila. He glared as he observed Cas basically grinding into Bethany's ass; his long and lean fingers digging into her waist.

Sam joined his brother at the bar. "I have to admit Cas' girlfriend is hot." He asked the bartender for a beer.

"Fuck you" Dean hissed.

Sam smacked Dean on the side of the head. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"For you being a dick! What's your poison, man?"

"I didn't want to discuss this here but since you are such a big girl; maybe you can help me."

Sam took a sip of the beer. "Ok I'm all ears."

Dean fidgeted. "I've been having sex dreams about Cas and yesterday I jacked off to him."

Sam spat out the beer he had been drinking. Dean offered him a napkin. "So that's what has you PMSing."

"I think I'm in love with him," Dean resembled a lobster.

"It figures. Dude, have you even noticed all the women you screw around with are the same type?"

"What the hell are you babbling about?"

"All of them share the same physical traits: black hair, blue eyes, and plump lips. Do I need to continue?"

"Oh God I have it bad."

"Listen, Dean. I want what's best for you but maybe you should allow Castiel his moment of happiness. He seems rather fond of Joy."

Dean reminded Sam of a little boy whose puppy got run over. "Regardless of what happens between them; he will always be your best friend and he will continue working for you. Cas will never leave you. Let the guy have some fun. Aren't you the one that always insisted he get laid? Well there you go. He does need a life of his own."

"Yeah but now I want to be the one who fucks him. I don't want him to be with anyone else."

Sam gave him his bitch face #5. "I'm disappointed in you, Dean. The first time in his life that Cas has a relationship and you are jealous that someone else might take his attention away from you; you're being selfish."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "You're right. The man needs to live a little. All the dreams I'm having have to be about me scared of losing his friendship."

Sam slapped him on the shoulder. "Yeah tell yourself that." The party was in full swing. The song changed to Shakira's "Loca". Joy and Cas continued their Lambada routine. Gabriel and Kali danced adjacent to them. The eldest Novak sibling winked at Castiel. "I'm so damn proud of that boy," he whispered to Kali.

Two hours later everyone sang happy birthday to Gabriel. The birthday boy relished the chocolate raspberry cake. He ate two slices. At two most of the guests had left. Dean, Terry, Cas, Joy, Sam, Balthy, Ruby and Sarah remained. The latter were friends of Kali, who worked at the art gallery she ran in Manhattan.

Gabriel stood in the middle of the room. He held an empty bottle of champagne. "Now that it's only us; we're going to play Spin the Bottle."

"What are we in the seventh grade?" Dean mocked him.

Gabriel scowled at the cocky baseball player. "This is a different version. The person who spins the bottle will be blindfolded. The person, who the bottle points at, will be blindfolded, also. Consider it a sexy version of the classic teeny bopper game. Oh and you only get two minutes." He wiggled his brows.

Everyone sat in a circle. "Since I'm the birthday boy, I get to spin first. If the bottle lands on a relative you have to spin again. I'm a kinky bastard but draw the line at incest. If you swing that way, move to a trailer park in Hicksville."

Kali blindfolded her boyfriend. He spun the bottle. It took forever to point at someone. For a moment it seemed it was going to land on Castiel. Fortunately, it stopped in front of Ruby. The brunette allowed for Kali to blindfold her. Gabe's girlfriend whispered in her ear, "If you use tongue I will kick your ass."

Dean shoved Gabe unceremoniously towards Ruby. She crawled forward until she felt Gabriel's body. Their hands traced their bodies until Gabriel felt her cheek. His lips landed on her nose. Everyone laughed. "Smooth, cousin"

"Time's up!" Kali proclaimed.

Gabriel and Ruby removed their blindfolds. He winked at her before returning to his spot. "Now it's Ruby's turn to spin." The bottle landed on Balthazar. Ruby ended up kissing him in the crotch. The game continued for a while until it was Joy's turn to spin the bottle. Dean prayed it didn't land on Castiel. Since everything had been going against him lately, it landed exactly in front of his best friend.

Sam blindfolded Castiel. Bethany must be a ninja or something because the petite blonde had smooth stealthy moves. Cas met her halfway. She cupped his chin and her lips landed directly on his. Castiel opened his mouth and Joy's tongue plunged inside. Her hands lowered until they cupped his ass. Dean felt like hosing them down. Gabriel and Balthazar whistled. "Time's up!" Dean yelled.

The kissing bandits removed their blindfolds. Joy winked at Cas, who couldn't be redder. "I knew it was you. I recognized your stubble."

She covered Cas' electric blue eyes with the blindfold once more and handed him the bottle. The dark haired man spun the bottle. It took an eternity to stop spinning. It was moving between Terry and Dean. Finally, it stopped in front of Dean. He was elated!

Terry blindfolded him and gently shoved him towards Castiel. Dean followed Cas' natural scent and his nose led him directly to him. Castiel's hands held on to his waist. Dean placed his hands on his best friend's neck and made their way up. He kissed his way up from Cas' dimpled chin to his puffy lips. Dean licked them. Castiel already knew it was him. He would never forget the texture of Dean's callused hands after the night they came close to having sex.

Castiel's hands grabbed on to Dean's short tawny hair as his tongue battled with his friend's. Their teeth clacked as the two men devoured each other. Sam cleared his throat. Never in a million years would he have thought to witness his brother and Cas making out so blatantly in public.

"Time's up!' Gabe yelled. The two friends remained kissing for a few more seconds. Dean didn't want to release his hold on Castiel. He reluctantly let go of him. They removed the blindfolds and didn't act surprised upon landing eyes on each other. Dean couldn't look at Castiel. He went back to his spot next to Terry. All of their friends remained silent with identical bug eyed looks.

Castiel licked his lips still tasting Dean on them. The game progressed for a while. Sam got to kiss Joy chastely on the lips and Balthazar kissed/bit Sam on the neck. Dean wanted to gouge his eyeballs out at the sight. Throughout the game Castiel drank half a dozen tequila shots and Joy joined him. The two of them were pretty wasted by the time Terry asked Dean to take her home.

"Cas, let's go home," Dean said. His friend and Joy were lying on the couch, giggling like idiots.

"You go on and have fun with Terry, Deano. The kids can stay here tonight."

Dean stared at Cas for a moment. He didn't like seeing him drunk with Joy plastered all over him. "Thanks for coming. Have a good night," Gabe said as he ushered them out. He called a cab for Balthazar and Sam. Once he saw the taxi drive away, Gabriel entered his apartment building. He found his baby brother and BJ snoring their little hearts out on the sofa. Kali appeared wearing see through lingerie. Gabriel grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs. "This is the best birthday ever!"

Dean planned on dropping Terry off but she invited him inside. He continued picturing Bethany and Cas having sex. So he decided to take her up on her offer. The two of them made out on her couch. She led him to her bedroom. Terry undressed them both. Dean retrieved a condom from his jean's pocket.

Terry surprised him by handing him lube. She got on all fours. "It's ok. I know why you asked me out."

Dean swallowed hard. Was it that obvious? He realized now as he saw her ready for him on the bed why he had been initially attracted to her. She had short ebony hair, big blue eyes and bee stung pink lips. Terry physically reminded him of Castiel. The chick was basically an A cup.

He stroked himself thinking of Cas. It took him a few minutes to get hard. Dean rolled the condom over his swollen dick. His body draped over hers from behind. He closed his eyes and while he thrust in to her and bit her neck, Dean thought about fucking Cas. When he came, he screamed out his name.

Terry lay down on the rumpled sheets. Dean couldn't look at her. He felt dirty and ashamed. "I hope you will be able to work out your problems," she whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Terry." He headed to the bathroom, where he unrolled the used condom and tossed it on the waste basket. He splashed cold water on his face. As he gazed at himself in the mirror, Dean came to the decision that he would talk to Cas about what was going on with him.

Dean dressed and said good bye to Terry. He drove home in the Impala. He tried going to sleep but couldn't. He read for a while and finally dozed off. The alarm buzzed at nine am. He forgot he had practice that morning. Dean headed downstairs. The house felt so lonely without Cas' presence. Dean called his best friend's cell but the man didn't answer. He called again ten minutes later.

Dean called Gabe's apartment phone. The trickster answered. "Who the fuck is calling so early?"

The baseball player cleared his voice. "Gabe, it's Dean; can I speak to Cas?"

"Oh it's you. I bet you need for him to prepare your breakfast. Well he is indisposed at the moment. He slept with Joy last night. Little guy must be worn out."

Dean was about to say something but Gabriel hung up. He threw his cell phone against the wall. Dean didn't know what to do. Should he take a step back and let Castiel have his fun with Joy? He deserved to be happy but what about himself? Wasn't he allowed his own happiness?


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again thank you so much for the reviews and alerts. :)**

Kali heard Gabriel's end of the conversation upon entering the kitchen. She had taken a shower first thing in the morning. Her midnight black hair was wrapped in a mahogany towel. She wore denim cut offs and one of Gabe's NYPD sweat shirts. She observed her boyfriend add m & ms and chocolate chips to pancake batter.

"I assume that was Dean Winchester on the phone." The tall woman walked next to Gabriel. "Why did you lie to him and say Castiel and Joy had sex?" She grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl.

Gabriel didn't want to get into an argument with his goddess. Things had been going smoothly in their relationship the last couple of weeks. He didn't want to screw things up. She waited for his answer. He could feel her coffee colored eyes boring into him. The trickster refused to look at her and mixed the batter.

"Gabriel, answer me!"

"I'm tired of seeing my baby brother be that dick's lackey! Dean's been taking advantage of Cassie since the kid's accident." Gabe's eyes glistened with tears. "Castiel would be playing as a Chelsea midfielder if it weren't for the douchebag professor, who decided to drive drunk. The kid's lifelong dream had always been to play soccer in Europe. Now look at him. He's turned into the 21st Century version of Tony Micelli."

Kali wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck. She knew how much Gabriel adored his little brother. "Have you ever asked yourself if Castiel is happy where he is right now?"

Gabriel held her hands. "I know that kid better than anyone. Believe me when I say he has become disillusioned with his life lately. That's why I introduced Cassie and BJ. You have to admit those two kids have chemistry. Castiel needs a distraction to get some of his focus away from Deano. "

"My mischievous angel, weren't you at the Spin the Bottle game last night?" Kali felt Gabriel's entire body stiffen. "Judging from the scorching kiss Dean and Castiel shared; it's not going to be easy."

Gabriel poured the batter on the electric griddle and finally turned to gaze at her. "I know Dean Winchester since he was the twelve year old poster child for Clearasil. He is a pro at bottling up his emotions and has always been with women. I think he is willing to do anything to keep Cassie now that Joy is in the picture."

Kali shook her head. "You should stick your nose out of this. I know you mean well but Castiel is an adult now. Allow him to make his own decisions and live his life. How will he learn if he doesn't make his own mistakes?"

Gabriel frowned. "I hate it when you are right. I'll think about it."

She pecked his lips. "That's my angel. Bring over a couple of pancakes and whip cream to bed once they're done." She winked at him as she removed the towel from her damp hair.

Gabe stared at her ass. "Aye, madam captain"

Castiel woke up with a bit of a headache. Fortunately, he wasn't hung-over as he expected to be. He disentangled himself from Joy, who remained lightly snoring on the couch. He stared at her. She was only the second woman in his entire life he wanted to fornicate with. Castiel smirked. If Dean were to hear his use of the word fornicate he would roll his eyes and tell him to use the word fuck.

The kiss they shared last night played in front of Castiel's eyes. Why would Dean do something so intimate in a public setting? Did he remember now the night they almost slept together? Cas doubted it. He licked his lips hoping to still taste Dean on them. He felt Joy stir.

"Good morning, CG." She stretched her arms above her head.

"Hey, Sunshine" Cas felt a tad awkward around her now. He made out with her, also and admitted to himself he quite enjoyed it. "I'm turning into a himbo," Cas thought to himself.

He helped her get off the couch. Her stomach grumbled. "Something smells delicious," Joy mumbled as she worked out the kinks from her neck.

"Why don't we go take a shower and rinse our mouths before breakfast?" Castiel suggested.

"Together?" Joy asked. Castiel's eyes bugged out and his face and neck flushed. She laughed. "I was joking. It's so damn easy to make you blush." Cas relaxed. "I'll go ahead and shower and you can make us some coffee on the mean time."

"Thanks, Joy." He watched her disappear into the downstairs bathroom. He really wanted to join her in the shower. It had been so long that he'd been intimate with someone. The only person he ever had sex with was Meg during his four years of university. The precious moment he shared with a drunken Dean had been too short.

Half an hour later the two of them shared a breakfast comprised of Gabe's diabetic coma inducing pancakes, hot coffee, scrambled eggs and crispy bacon strips. The duo washed the dishes before returning to the kitchen table. Castiel broke the silence. "I know you are dying to ask me something, so shoot."

Joy nibbled her lower lip. "What's going on between Dean and you?"

"Nothing…he's my best friend and I work for him."

"Really? That hot and heavy make out session indicated something else entirely." She sipped coffee.

Castiel ground his teeth. "I'm going to be frank with you. I've had feelings for Dean for a while now. I know it's futile to feel this way since he is a hetero horn dog."

Joy interrupted him. "If he is such a lady killer then why was he so into the kiss? The way he held on to you as if he was afraid he was going to lose you if he removed his hands from your person… I don't know."

Castiel heard disappointment in the tone of her voice. He slid his right hand on the table until it covered hers. "Dean's priority now needs to be his career and I want to see where what we have will go. In the short period of time we've known each other, Joy, I have come to cherish what we have."

Her light amber eyes locked on his. "There is something else you should know. I've never shared this with anyone else, not even Gabriel." Castiel told her about the night he and Dean almost had sex.

"Are you sure you want us to be more than friends?"

He nodded and smiled. Their fingers linked. "Dean and I will always be good friends and nothing more. And about the kiss, he's always been competitive in sports and games. He did it all for show."

"So you're bi-coastal?" Joy asked.

"I guess you can say that. My only lover so far has been a woman but as you witnessed yourself I am into men, as well."

"Thanks for being so honest with me." She kissed his hand.

"Can I kiss you, Joy?"

"You don't have to ask." She vacated her seat and sat on his lap. His lips covered hers tentatively. Her hands covered the back of his neck. The kiss slowly intensified. Their tongues learned the warm crevices of each other's' mouths. Cas' long fingers played with her long golden locks. She moaned inside his mouth. He chuckled.

"Well it looks like you two are having a great morning so far," Gabriel said as he strolled over to the sink. The couple stopped kissing.

"As usual you have horrendous timing," Castiel stated to his older brother. Joy was going to stand up but Cas embraced her.

"What are big brothers for? So do you kids have any plans for today?" He wiggled his brows.

"I have to run a few errands for Dean but should be finished by three this afternoon. What about you?" Castiel looked at Joy.

"I'm posing for a portrait but it shouldn't take too long." She noticed Cas make a face.

"Don't worry…it's a painter/sculptor, who is starting a hands collection. First he wants to draw my hands and then mold them for a sculpture." She kissed his cheek.

"You guys are so fucking cute together," Gabriel gagged.

Castiel threw a pear at him. "Hey watch it!"

Dean was in the team's locker room getting dressed after taking a shower. Batting practice had been brutal today but Dean needed to get his shit together. His last game had been a major disappointment. Maybe he would ask Coach Singer to refer a good therapist. He needed to get his mind focused on baseball again.

Laughter brought him back to reality. Three of his team mates were reading a newspaper and snickering. "What the fuck is so funny?" Dean asked as he approached the immature trio. Raphael, the second baseman handed him the paper.

Dean blanched reading the front page article about Matt Mackenzie, third baseman for the Rangers. Uriel stated, "What a stupid idiot; coming out so early in his career."

Michael, who played left field added, "That's career suicide if you ask me. I don't think many of the baseball fans are going to be attending the games now."

Dean gulped hard. "Isn't that a bit severe? Fans shouldn't care about the players' personal lives. It's all about the beauty of the game, man."

"Yeah, tell that to our hick fans," Raphael said.

"It looks like Reebok is going to break their contract with him," Michael piped in.

"Can they do that? Aren't contracts legally binding and all that shit?" Dean inquired. He sat on a bench. His heart was beating erratically. This was to fucking eerie. What were the odds that another up and coming baseball player would come out now? Dean had met Matt a couple of times and the kid was real cool. It sucked he was in the middle of a media hoopla now.

"We'll see you at practice tomorrow, Winchester."

"Yeah, later"

Dean stood up and banged his head against his locker. He couldn't talk to Castiel about his feelings now. He had sacrificed a lot and worked too damn hard to get to where he was. If Dean came out; he would be in the center of the shit storm Matt found himself in. He wouldn't put Castiel in it, also. He deserved to be with Joy, if that is what he wished.

Castiel returned to the town house at two in the afternoon. He was surprised to stumble upon a spotless living room. He wasn't scheduled to clean the house until tomorrow. Castiel heard the washing machine on. He headed to the laundry room. "Dean, what are you doing?"

His best friend turned around and smiled. "Hey, Cas. I guessed you and Joy had plans for this evening so I went ahead and did my own laundry." He gave Castiel an "I'm a big boy; look what I can do look".

Castiel grinned. "Are you feeling alright?" He felt Dean's forehead. "You're not running a fever."

"It's about fucking time I started pulling my weight around here. Cleaning and tossing stinky clothes in the washing machine isn't strenuous."

"OK, well if you don't mind I'm meeting Joy at the history museum at three. Do you want me to make you something to eat?"

"Nah, I'll nuke a pizza. You eggheads have fun."

"We will." Castiel's electric blue eyes bore into Dean's. He waited to see if he Dean would bring up their public make out session. His best friend didn't and went back to sorting out his clothes.

"I'll see you later then. Have a good night." With those words he exited the laundry room.

Dean tossed a pair of socks against the wall. He inhaled deeply. The disappointment he felt when Cas didn't broach the topic of the kiss hit him like a jack hammer. Things were better off this way. The Red Devils needed Dean to be on his A game in order for them to make it to the play offs. That's exactly what he would do.

**FYI, Tony Micelli was the housekeeper portrayed by Tony Danza in the 1980's sitcom Who's the Boss.**


	7. Chapter 7

Joy and Castiel held hands as the two of them lay on the verdant grass outside the planetarium of the American Museum of Natural History. They were amongst one hundred Pink Floyd fans partaking of the laser show. After having an early dinner the couple decided to attend the free show that was held twice a month. Castiel's cell started vibrating nonstop.

"Maybe it's an emergency, you should get it," Joy suggested.

"The show is almost over. I'll return the call." Castiel snuggled closer to the petite blonde.

Ten minutes later, Joy went to buy two snow cones and left Cas to make his call. The area code suggested it was a number from North Carolina. Castiel's dark brows furrowed. He pressed the number and the caller's phone started ringing.

"Dr. Crowley's office, how may I help you today?" a chipper voice stated.

Castiel was extremely confused now. Why would the surgeon who operated his knee be calling him? He cleared his throat. "Um hi…this is Castiel Novak returning a call I received from the office."

"Hello there. I'm Becky, Dr. Crowley's medical assistant. He wants to speak to you about a new surgical procedure which will alleviate all of your problems once and for all. Will you hold please?"

Castiel couldn't believe what he was hearing from the perky blonde. "Of course I'll hold!" This was too damn good to be true. He didn't want to get his hopes up. Could it be possible that Dr. Crowley performed a miracle and fix his knee once and for all? That meant he would be able to try out for Major League Soccer. It wasn't one of the best leagues in the world but he could start there and make his way to Europe.

"Hello…Castiel?" Dr. Crowley spoke in his native Scottish brogue.

"Yes, doctor. I'm all ears. Is it true what Becky said?" Castiel's hands were sweating profusely. He closed his eyes waiting to be disappointed.

"No, there is a new procedure which would replace the bone cartilage that never healed completely with titanium. After the surgery you will spend approximately two months in physical rehabilitation. I give you my word, son that your dreams of becoming a professional football player will become a reality."

Castiel's electric blue eyes became watery. He was unable to speak for a moment. His right hand held tight to the Blackberry. "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear something like this."

"I know, Castiel. When do you want to make an appointment to see me?"

"As soon as possible please!"

Dr. Crowley laughed. "I am going to transfer you to the receptionist who will be able to squeeze you in next week. I promise you will be running and kicking soccer balls no later than in three months."

"Thank you, doctor."

"I'll see you next week."

Five minutes later, Joy returned to Cas' side and handed him a snow cone. "Why are you smiling and crying at the same time?"

"You're not going to believe this but Dr. Crowley the surgeon who operated my knee several years ago called to inform me that he wants to do a new procedure which will make me whole once again. I will not limp on rainy days and I can pursue my dream of becoming a football player finally!"

Joy leapt on him wrapping her legs around his waist. "I'm so happy for you, CG!" She kissed him on the mouth. Castiel kissed her back hungrily. He was walking on sunshine just like the song.

"I'm going to ask Dean for a leave of absence. The doctor lives in North Carolina and I already set an appointment for next Monday."

"Of course he'll give you time off for something like this. Let's go over to my place so you can book a flight." He kissed the tip of her nose before putting her down.

Castiel called Dean as they walked to Joy's apartment building. His friend answered on the third ring. He sounded a little out of breath.

"Is everything ok, Dean?"

"I ran upstairs to get my phone. You're going to be so proud of me, Cas. I am cleaning the downstairs bathroom."

Castiel smiled. "I am definitely scheduling you a doctor's appointment for next week."

Dean remained silent for a few seconds. "Nah, I'm ok. I realized I haven't been fair to you and it's about fucking time I grew up and took responsibilities here at home. I promise no more slob."

"That's great to hear. Listen there is something I need to tell you."

"Shoot"

Castiel relayed the same information to Dean that he had shared with Joy a few minutes earlier. Dean was ecstatic. "You have no idea how fucking happy I am for you, man. I know how devastated you were after the fucking accident."

"I know and I will always be grateful for all the help you gave me during my rehabilitation. So you don't mind that I take all this time off? Crowley gave me the impression he wants to perform the procedure ASAP and afterwards it will be two months' worth of rehab."

"You don't have to ask me. Go ahead and book your flight. Take all the time you need. I just want you to be the superstar soccer player from high school and college again."

"Thanks, Dean. I'll see you later tonight. We're heading over to Joy's now."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Have fun and don't do something I would do."

Castiel chuckled. "We'll see."

Dean didn't like his response. "Say hi to Bethany for me."

"Will do…bye"

"Bye, Cas."

Castiel booked his flight to North Carolina as soon as they reached Joy's apartment. She let him borrow her laptop. Afterwards the blonde prepared cappuccino and cut a slice of lemon merengue pie, Cas' favorite for him. "Once you start training for the MLS, you will not be able to eat anymore pie."

"The sacrifice will be worth it," Cas said with a mouthful of the creamy confection.

Once he was done, Joy licked a crumb from the corner of his lower lip. Castiel pulled her closer and kissed her hard. Joy took one of his large hands in hers and led him to her bedroom. She gently tossed him on the bed and straddled him.

"I've noticed how tense you are. Are we up for a massage?"

He nodded and she removed herself from him. Castiel flipped himself so he was lying face down on the queen size mattress. Joy jogged away from the bed and returned instantly. "Mind removing your shirt?"

Castiel did so swiftly. Joy opened a container of apple cinnamon scented body oil. She squeezed it over Cas' exposed shoulders and mid back. Her hands lathered the oil all over his tense muscles. Castiel took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He definitely needed this. Joy's fingers dug into the knots centered on Castiel's stress riddled shoulders. "Fuck…that feels so damn good."

Joy's hand trailed lower. Castiel's body had already started to relax. Her small hands wandered lower and slid inside Cas' jeans. His eyes opened. Castiel's right hand covered one of hers and guided it to envelope his semi hard dick. Joy sucked his earlobe as her thumb flicked over his cock's slit. She smeared the pre-cum on its head right before she started stroking Cas' erection. Castiel moaned into the pillow as his hand still covered hers increasing the tempo of the strokes. She had him coming within a couple of minutes.

He turned around to face her. Joy leisurely licked the semen that adorned his lower toned abdomen. Castiel pulled her upwards and kissed her long and hard. He sucked her tongue and laved her lips tasting himself. "That was fucking perfect," he said in between kisses.

Castiel arrived home at ten that night. Dean was watching the original _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_. He turned off the movie. "Hey champ! Did you book the flight?"

The dark haired man joined him on the couch. "Yes, the flight leaves Sunday afternoon."

"That's awesome, man. You know I would go with you but the baseball schedule is hectic and I won't be allowed to take a leave of absence."

"I appreciate the thought. Joy is going to fly over once the date of the surgery is scheduled. She says she will be with me during the two months of rehab."

Dean inwardly cringed. He plastered a fake smile. "She's actually a cool chick. I shouldn't be so hard on her."

"She is special. I want for the two of you to get along. You are my best friend and I guess you can say she is my girlfriend." Castiel blushed.

"Cas about that"

"About what?" Castiel asked as he tilted his head to the side.

Dean licked his lips. His eyes bore into Cas'. He was about to open his mouth when the doorbell rang. "Who the fuck is visiting at this hour?"

Dean got up and opened the door. He was startled to say the least. Lisa Braeden, a chick he had occasionally dated stood outside his door looking to be about four to five months pregnant. Dean swallowed hard. Castiel stood up from the couch and strolled closer to the door. His eyes widened as they took in the woman's state.

Lisa tapped her left foot on the floor. "Aren't you going to invite the mother of your child in, Dean?"


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to thank everyone who remains reading this even though I can imagine plenty of you are losing patience. For the readers who have read my previous work; you guys know I always give the boys their very well deserved HEAs. That will also take place here but IMO the story would be boring if everything became all hunky dory so soon. Keep in mind, patience is a virtue. Thanks to the lovely peeps who reviewed and alerted the previous chapter. xoxo**

The three of them stayed rooted on the spot for a couple of minutes. Dean turned paler than Casper the Friendly Ghost as soon as the words left Lisa's mouth. His right hand held on to dear life to the door's knob. Castiel's eyes raked over the brunette's tired demeanor. She sported dark circles beneath her cinnamon colored eyes.

"Dean, don't have her standing there the entire night!" Castiel's gaze landed on her slight baby bump. He swallowed hard. Lisa was carrying Dean's baby. Dean closed his mouth and motioned for the woman to enter.

She smiled weakly at Castiel and mouthed thanks to him. Dean closed the door and leaned against it. He had no idea what to say. Cas led Lisa to the couch. "I discovered I was pregnant a month ago."

"Why didn't you approach Dean then?" Castiel asked as he stared at his best friend.

Lisa pulled a thread from her maroon peasant top. "I planned on raising the baby on my own. I swear I don't want any money." Her eyes watered and a few seconds later she sobbed on Castiel's shoulder. Cas mouthed at Dean to join them. The baseball player rubbed his hands across his face.

"I promised myself I was not going to be a watering pot. I've cried enough already."

Dean finally spoke. "Aren't you happy about the pregnancy?"

She finally turned to him. Castiel released her. "I am suffering from preeclampsia," Lisa whispered.

"What the hell is that? If that's an STD, I would have appreciated if you told me when we fooled around," Dean said.

Castiel smacked him on the head. "Preeclampsia is extremely high blood pressure during pregnancy, you ass butt."

"How the fuck was I to know that?" His eyes landed on Lisa. "So what does that mean on the long run?"

Lisa licked her dry lips. "I will most likely be in and out of hospitals and bed rest is a must during the last trimester. The doctors will have to monitor my kidneys and the baby's progress on a routine basis."

"I'm sorry, Lisa but how do I know the baby is mine?"

Lisa's doe eyes shot him a wounded look. "I don't blame you one bit for doubting the baby's paternity. We can have a paternity test done as soon as possible."

Dean asked, "Is that even possible before the baby's born?"

Castiel interrupted, "An SNP Microarray test can be done since it is an un-invasive procedure. No harm will come to the child or mother. It preserves and analyzes the baby's DNA through the mom's blood."

"How the fuck do you know all this?" Dean yelled at him.

"Unlike you I cared about my academics in college. I took a few medical courses." Castiel fidgeted on the couch.

"Can you please call the nearest hospital and schedule us an appointment?"

"Will do and I'll go prepare you a snack. You seem like you need some sustenance in you." Castiel looked affectionately at the pregnant woman. He thought to himself that he should hate her but all he felt was pity. In some cases of preeclampsia, the mothers die at birth. No wonder Lisa looked like shit. He wouldn't want to be in her shoes knowing she might die in the near future.

Castiel took his laptop with him to the kitchen. He searched for the nearest hospital and booked an appointment via internet. The wheels in his head started turning. Cas would be out of commission for three months and then he planned on a vigorous training regime to get himself in top form to try out for MLS. He called Joy and told her what was going on. He was relieved to hear her response.

Dean entered the kitchen after Castiel was done preparing a California chicken salad for Lisa. "She fell asleep on the couch. I haven't been this scared since mom was battling cancer. I don't know what to do."

Castiel hugged him. Dean pulled him closer and inhaled his wonderful natural scent. "You will make a wonderful dad. I'm sorry to tell you this now but I'm giving you my resignation."

Dean opened his eyes and shoved Castiel from him. "What the fuck? You're leaving me when I need my best friend the most."

Castiel winced. "Lisa will need your support immensely. My surgery will most likely be scheduled within a week or two. I will be in North Carolina for the next three months. I will not have time to handle your accounting."

Dean remained silent. "Please don't be mad at me. I'll be in constant contact with you while I'm in NC. I don't want us to stay on bad terms."

Dean gulped hard. His eyes became watery. He'd brought all of this on himself with his Casanova ways. Now he was paying the ultimate price. He was losing Castiel. Now he wouldn't have him around.

"I'll pick up the rest of my stuff tomorrow." Castiel wanted to hug Dean once more and kiss all his frustration away. He blinked himself back to reality.

"You're leaving? Where are you going to live? Do you want me to drop you off at Gabe's?"

"Actually…Joy offered me to stay with her. I already called a cab." Castiel placed Lisa's salad and a bottle of Evian water on a tray."

Dean removed the tray from his hands. "You said I need to take care of Lisa. So that's what I am going to start doing now. Pack a bag and get in your taxi."

"Dean, if there's anything you need; all you have to do is call me. I won't be that far away." Castiel felt a lump form inside his throat. He and Dean had been inseparable since they met as twelve year olds.

"Yeah…whatever" Dean vacated the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, Castiel returned to the living room carrying a large duffle bag on his right shoulder. He witnessed Dean covering Lisa with a quilt. She smiled at him. "Thanks for the salad. It was delicious." Lisa closed her eyes. Sleep and exhaustion were pulling her in.

"You're welcome and I'm leaving you in great hands. Dean will take excellent care of you." Electric blue eyes clashed with emerald ones right before he disappeared outside the front door. Dean's vision swam. He didn't say goodbye to Castiel.

Joy opened her apartment door to a deflated Castiel. She took him in her arms as soon as he planted the duffle bag on the wood floor. "Oh baby blue, I know you must be in so much pain." She kissed his forehead.

"I never thought this would be how our friendship ended."

"Don't say that. The two of you have been through so much together. He just needs time. You are welcomed here as long as you want."

Joy wiped a tear that cascaded down his stubble laden cheek. Castiel kissed her softly on the lips. "Thanks for being here for me."

"What are FWBs for?" She winked at him. "Bring your junk over to my room."

"I'm going to sleep with you?" His eyes widened reminding her of a chibi character.

Joy held one of his hands and started dragging him to her spacious bedroom. "No way in freaking hell am I having you sleep on that lumpy sofa. My bed is big enough for the two of us. And don't fret. I'm not going to maul you in the middle of the night." She bit her lower lip. "At least…not yet" Castiel gave her a small smile.

He changed into flannel pajama pants and a black tank top. It felt odd to him placing his tooth brush adjacent to Joy's on the bathroom's cup holder. He entered her bedroom and found her in the middle of the bed waving two aluminum wrapped items.

"Whenever I'm feeling down I have a Klondike Choco Taco. They're super yummy and believe it or not make you feel better."

Castiel sat down next to her with his back pressed against the cherry wood frame. She handed him one of the ice cream treats. "I just brushed my teeth." Cas wearily unwrapped the cool treat.

Joy rolled her eyes. "What am I going to do with you? Sometimes you remind me of a small child." She kissed him on the cheek and waited for the man to take his first bite. Castiel savored the perfect balance of vanilla ice cream in a chocolate and peanut butter shell. He moaned in delight. Joy giggled. "I told you it would make you feel better." She playfully nudged him on the shoulder.

"Thanks, I needed this. Now I see the appeal of Haagen Das as comfort food after a bad break up."

The two of them stayed talking until three in the morning. Castiel fell asleep with Joy spooning him. The following morning they shared a breakfast of fruit salad and pineapple juice. "Did you know that pineapple juice makes semen taste better?"

Cas spat out some of the juice he had just been drinking. "I had no idea."

Joy smirked. "Since the only sex we partake of is oral; I thought it would be a good idea." As usual Cas blushed profusely. "Do you want me to accompany you, when you pick up the rest of your stuff from Dean's place?"

He nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Would you mind doing that for me? I don't want to face him so soon. He didn't say goodbye to me last night."

"I'll go but sooner or later the two of you have to grow a pair and talk things out." She pecked his lips.

Half an hour later, Joy found herself unlocking Dean's townhouse door with Cas' key. The coast was clear except for a woman, who Joy assumed was Lisa sleeping on the couch. The petite blonde tried to be quiet as possible as she made her way to Castiel's downstairs bedroom.

She gently laid down two boxes she had brought with her. Castiel had instructed her on what to take, basically everything in the closet, his books and CDs. Joy was sad to see how little Cas owned. She would make sure all that changed now that they were living together. Joy was in the middle of placing a sock monkey hat inside a box. She chuckled imagining Cas wearing the ridiculous thing.

"Cas is that you?" Dean stood under the threshold and crossed his arms across his chest. "Oh it's you."

"Nice to see you, too, Winchester." Joy finished placing the last of Castiel's books inside the other box.

"I thought he would personally come to collect his shit."

Joy narrowed her eyes at him. "These are his prized items. What little he has. FYI, he hardly slept last night due to how things ended with you two. You are like a brother to him and it's killing him that you hate him for leaving you."

Dean licked his lips and gazed at the door. "You should feel ashamed. Castiel is not turning his back on you. He is so close to making his dream a reality. That is why he's going to NC and if you managed to remove your head from your ass; you'd know what I am saying is the truth."

"Dean, what's the ruckus?" Lisa asked as she joined them.

Joy smiled at her and offered her hand in greeting. "Hi, I'm Joy. Congrats by the way. Castiel told me about the wonderful news."

"You must be his girlfriend. Nice to meet you"

"Yeah" Joy placed a wayward blonde curl behind her ear.

"Tell him thanks again for being so sweet last night. You are so lucky."

"I know he's quite a catch. I'll let him know." Joy clumsily tried to carry both boxes.

Lisa looked at Dean. "What are you waiting for? Help her you big dork."

Dean rolled his eyes and angrily grabbed one of the boxes. The AC DC CD he had given Castiel for last Christmas caught his eye. He missed the little fucker so much already. Joy said bye to Lisa and exited the townhouse. Dean followed her outside.

Castiel, Joy and Gabriel stood outside one of the gates in JFK Airport. Cas' flight was scheduled to take off in a little over an hour. Gabe had been on cloud nine since the news broke of Castiel moving in with Joy. He and Kali invited them for dinner at a fancy Indian restaurant to celebrate the big occasion. Finally, his baby brother was no longer Dean's personal slave.

Gabriel said goodbye to Castiel and wished him luck. "Kali and I will fly over as soon as you have your surgery. I love you, kid." He held on tight to his little brother. No one knew how much he had been praying since Cassie's accident for a miracle to occur. Gabriel more than anything wanted to see his brother play professional soccer.

"Hey Cas"

The two brothers broke apart when they heard Dean's voice. "Dean," Cas whispered.

"I couldn't have you leave thinking I was pissed at you." Dean walked closer to his best friend. "You're my best friend, man and nothing is ever going to change that."

Castiel's eyes watered. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

"I brought you something." Dean held out a gift bag.

Castiel eyed the bag before getting what was inside. His eyes lit up. "My college soccer jersey; I thought I'd lost it! Where did you find it?"

Dean racked his brain for a believable answer. There was no fucking way he was going to tell Cas in front of Joy and Gabe that he had stolen the damn thing and slept with it every once in a while. He always kept it hidden from Cas. The trio remained waiting for his response.

"You're not going to believe it but after Bethany picked up the rest of your stuff, I found it in the back of your closet."

"Interesting" Cas said as he rubbed his chin. "So how's Lisa doing?"

"She sleeps a lot and has a ton of medical appointments. I feel terrible for the girl."

"Was the DNA test performed?" It was obvious if Lisa was staying at Dean's that the baby was his.

"It looks like I'm going to be a dad." Dean smiled. Castiel knew deep down Dean always wanted a family of his own. After Mary died, John Winchester distanced himself from his two sons. Now Sam was a man and spent most of his time studying law. Maybe this was how things were meant to be with Dean and Lisa having a family of their own. Castiel sincerely hoped she and the baby survived the labor.

The two friends heartily embraced. Dean kissed Castiel on the cheek. "The surgery will be a success and in no time you will give Ronaldo and those other idiots a run for their money."

Castiel grinned. "Thanks and I'm happy you are going to be a dad."

The announcement was made that boarding for Cas' flight was starting. "I guess that's my cue to go."

Joy jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist. She kissed him hard. "I can't wait for these months to fly fast. Afterwards you will be all Gumby like. I love me a flexible man." Castiel smiled into the kiss and cupped her firm ass.

Dean looked elsewhere. He had to get used to seeing those two like this. Now thanks to Bethany he kept picturing himself with Castiel in bed and Cas being all bendy and shit. He rolled his eyes.

Castiel released Joy and smiled at the three of them. "I'll call you guys to let you know the date of the surgery."

As he made his way inside the gate, Joy yelled. "Don't forget to drink pineapple juice regularly!"

Gabe and Dean gawked at her. Castiel turned one last time to wink at her and wave bye to the three people he cherished the most.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't think I've ever posted two chapters on the same day but I couldn't have my loyal readers suffer any longer. I hope this will cheer most of you up!**

During the never ending wait in Dr. Crowley's waiting room, Castiel had been plagued by thoughts of Dean. His mind continued replaying the moment his best friend gave him his lost college jersey. Castiel wasn't convinced with the story Dean gave him of stumbling upon the shirt inside his closet. Cas was meticulous and would have spotted it during his monthly "organize the closet" sessions. Where exactly did Dean find the jersey? Castiel's heart beat erratically at the thought that Dean had taken the article of clothing for his own safe keeping. Cas' pants tightened at the thought of Dean wearing his jersey to sleep.

Castiel knew that if Lisa wasn't in the picture, Dean would be sitting next to him right this moment. Dean never left his side during his recovery after the accident. Cas realized right now that Dean Winchester was the love of his life and he would never stop loving him. He closed his tired eyes and banged his head against the beige wall. An elderly couple sitting close by glared at him. They probably thought he was deranged.

Two hours later a nervous and excited Castiel vacated the medical building. His surgery was scheduled for one week from today. He immediately called the first person that came to mind. The phone rang twice before being answered by a deep voice. "Hey, man. How did the doctor visit go?"

Castiel smiled at hearing Dean's voice. "The surgery's scheduled a week from today at ten in the morning. Dr. Crowley is confident that it will be a success."

Dean grinned. "That's fucking awesome! I'm so happy for you. I bet Joy is booking her flight to NC as we speak."

"Actually you are the first person I called. I don't want her to fly over yet. I've been thinking things over and I think we have rushed things. Even though we really haven't discussed what our relationship truly is."

Dean danced a little in his bedroom. Yes! Castiel was not in love with Bethany and they weren't an official item. He cleared his throat. "That sucks….she seems to be a decent chick." Dean felt like gagging at his own words.

"Spare me, Dean. I know you never warmed up to her. She is cool and I would like to remain friends with her."

"I don't think she's the right person for you, man." Dean wanted to blurt out, "I'm in love with you and want to fuck you every way possible." He licked his lips instead. "Someone should accompany you for the surgery."

"I'll call Gabe. He will be more than happy to fly down here."

"You know I would but Lisa's health is up and down like a freaking see saw."

"I know. I'm going to call Gabe now. Take care and give my regards to Lisa."

"Yeah, I'll see you soon."

Joy didn't seem to be too disappointed when Castiel told her not to fly over for the surgery. He told her Gabe had volunteered. "Good luck then and I'll call you later," she said before hanging up.

The evening before the surgery, Gabriel arrived. He stayed with Castiel at a two bedroom apartment close to the hospital. Cas was leasing it for three months. "Mind telling me why Joy isn't here?"

Gabriel sucked on a watermelon Jolly Rancher. Castiel sat next to him on the couch. "Gabe, I know you are the head cheerleader in the Joy and Cas squad but I'm sorry."

Gabe swallowed the candy and it stayed stuck in the middle of his throat. He was having hard time breathing and kept making sounds that reminded Cas of a dog choking on a bone. The youngest Novak started panicking. He brought his brother up to his feet and performed the Heimlich maneuver. The stubborn candy finally flew out of Gabriel's mouth.

The short trickster breathed in deeply. Castiel ran into the kitchen and fetched his older brother a tall glass of water. "Here drink some of this." Gabriel took a sip.

Five minutes later he was able to speak normally. "Thanks baby bro. I think I'm going to stay away from the Jolly Ranchers for a while and stick to Blow Pops."

Cas tapped him on the back. "So you were saying before I almost choked to death."

"I will never be in love with Joy. She's an awesome friend but I don't want our relationship to go beyond that."

"Is this about fucking Dean Winchester?" Gabriel scowled at his baby brother.

Castiel refused to answer. "Cassie, I'm neither stupid nor blind. Ever since high school I picked up on a few things. Mainly how you would be all sulky when Dean dated a new chick. I thought you had outgrown the silly infatuation with your best friend. When you got accepted into three colleges I was over the moon. Finally, they would not be joined at the hip, I thought. Boy was I fucking wrong! You had to be where he was at and accepted the scholarship to UNC."

"Gabriel, I know he's not your favorite person but don't forget. Besides you, he has always been the other constant in my life; through mom's illness and my recovery after the accident."

Gabe rolled his eyes in frustration. "Maybe you are mistaking gratitude for love?"

"No, I'm in love with him and always will be."

"Well you're royally fucked now because he knocked that Lisa chick up and she's living with him."

"They are not together if that's what you think."

"She's going through a troubled pregnancy and doesn't have any family. Dean invited her to stay with him until the baby's birth."

"Whatever…let's not fight the night before your surgery. Let's watch a horror flick and order pizza. I know you can't eat after midnight so let's hurry the hell up and order a Hawaiian pizza." Castiel shook his head and called a local pizza joint to make the order for the delivery.

Gabriel hugged and kissed his baby brother before he was wheeled into the operating room. Dr. Crowley assured him everything would be alright. Castiel was calm. The last thought he had before the anesthesia took effect was of Dean.

The procedure took three hours. Afterwards, Castiel was taken to a recovery room until the anesthesia wore off. Gabriel paced across the hall outside waiting to see his brother. At around four pm Castiel was finally resting in his own room. He noticed Gabriel before dozing off again. Once Gabe was sure his brother was alright and spoke to Dr. Crowley he left to get something to eat.

Castiel opened his eyes. His vision was somewhat blurry as he gazed across the room. His eyes landed on a familiar form sitting next to the bed. The person held his hand. He knew those callused fingers anywhere. Castiel licked his dry lips.

"How long have you been here? Shouldn't you be taking care of Lisa?"

Dean filled a plastic cup with water and ice. He placed it on Castiel's mouth. His best friend drank half of it. "Thanks"

"Sam is staying with her. She insisted that I come. My flight to New York leaves tomorrow. I just wanted to see with my own eyes that you were ok."

He linked his fingers with Castiel's. Dean brought the dark haired man's hands to his mouth and kissed every knuckle. Cas was startled to say the least. "Cas, I love you."

"I love you, too, Dean. We've been friends for most of our lives."

Dean swallowed hard. "No, I mean I'm in love with you."

Castiel's eyes widened. "Don't play with me, Dean."

Dean held on tight to Cas' hand. "I've been in love with you for a while but was too damn stupid to admit it to myself. When Joy popped into your life and it seemed like the two of you were becoming an item, I couldn't deny my feelings towards you any longer. That's why I never warmed up to her. She was taking you away from me." Tears glistened in his forest green eyes.

Cas wiped them away with his thumb. "Dean, you have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that. I've had feelings for you since high school but realized I loved you after the accident."

"Fuck, Cas. You should have said something."

"You were always a player running around with so many women. How was I supposed to know you fancied me?"

"I guess the two of us had our heads up our asses." Dean sat gingerly next to Castiel. He cupped Castiel's chin and leaned in to kiss him. Cas held on to Dean's shirt as he opened his mouth to the blond man. Dean's tongue traced over Castiel's lips. Cas bit his friend's lower lip before their tongues battled within his moist and warm mouth.

Dean's teeth scraped against Castiel's neck as his mouth sucked the sensitive skin. Cas whimpered. A memory of a drunken night flashed before Dean's eyes. The kiss they shared at Gabriel's birthday party wasn't their first. He was about to say something, when someone entered the room.

"Oh hell to the no!" Gabe yelled causing Dean to jump from the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean was removing himself from the hospital bed but Castiel's hand grabbed on to his wrist. He gazed at Cas, who shook his head. "You're not going anywhere. As for you big brother" Cas' stormy electric blue eyes clashed with Gabe's honey orbs. "You better get used to the idea of Dean and I being a couple."

Gabriel leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "Finally grow a pair, Deano?"

Dean entwined his fingers with Castiel's. "I love your brother and I'm sorry if you're not happy with his choice."

Gabriel didn't even spare a glance at the baseball player. "Baby brother you can't change the spots on a leopard. Dean Winchester will always be a lothario. Sooner or later he is going to break your heart."

Dean had enough. He leapt from the bed and stood in front of the trickster, towering over him. "I give you my word I will never cheat on your brother. I love him, man. I know it took me quite some time to realize my feelings towards him but what's important is that we are together now…and we know how we feel for each other."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "If you break his heart; I will break your smug face."

Dean offered the shorter man his hand. Gabe eyed it as if it was a snake about to strike him. He hesitantly took it and the two men shook hands. Castiel grinned. "See that wasn't that hard."

"Since Deano is keeping you company I'm heading to the apartment. I didn't sleep a wink last night. Call me once you know what time you're being discharged tomorrow. I'll come and pick you up." Gabriel strolled over to the bed and kissed Cas' forehead.

"Thanks for trying, big brother." Gabe shrugged his shoulders and left.

Early in the evening, Dean left for a moment to buy Castiel Rocky Road ice cream. They shared the container before Cas fell asleep. Dean played with his dark disheveled locks. He kissed the tip of the slumbering man's nose. He exited the room to call Lisa and check up on her. Then he was able to bribe a nurse to bring in a cot so he could spend the night with Castiel. Who knows when is the next time he will see him? His upcoming baseball schedule was extremely busy. Dean had no idea how he was going to juggle monitoring Lisa's and the baby's well-being and his career. At least Gabriel, Balthazar and Bethany were going to take turns in helping Castiel through his rehab.

The following day at noon, Castiel was finally discharged. His rehabilitation would begin within a week. Dr. Crowley showed Cas how to do standing and assisted knee bends at home. These exercises would be a valuable asset to his recovery. Castiel was still adjusting to the stiff sensation on his knee. The doctor insisted he be wheeled out from the hospital. A member of the hospital's orthopedic staff gave Castiel crutches which he will have to use until he finishes with the physical therapy.

When the trio arrived at the apartment, Castiel was complaining of pain. The morphine that was administered to him intravenously during his hospital stay had worn off. Gabriel handed him a glass of water and two pain pills. A half hour later he was knocked out. Dean assisted his boyfriend getting into bed.

"I have to go. My flight leaves in two hours," Dean told Gabriel.

"Yeah, you have a knocked up booty call at home and most likely a game to play this evening."

Dean decided to stay quiet. He really wanted to punch the living daylights out of the annoying trickster. "Anyways…please tell Cas I'll call him later this evening and that I love him."

"Whatever"

Dean arrived home after the game at one in the morning. Lisa exited Castiel's former room. She rubbed her eyes. "Hey, you're back." She smiled warmly at him. "Sam was here until ten pm. He's really sweet."

"Yeah, Samantha is a doll. How do you feel?"

"My blood pressure went up a bit but after I drank a glass of grapefruit juice it went back to normal."

Dean noticed her pale demeanor and the circles underneath her eyes were more prominent. "Go back to bed. Is there something you need?"

"I don't want to inconvenience you more than I already have."

"Non sense"

"I want toast with peanut butter."

"Great no weird cravings yet! I'll take you the sandwich and a glass of milk."

"How's Castiel doing?"

"Surgery went well and he starts physical therapy next week. Poor guy is going through a lot of pain as expected."

"Did you guys talk things out?" Dean had confessed his feelings towards his best friend to Lisa and she had encouraged him to tell him the truth.

"Thanks for your advice. It actually worked. We're together now. I hate being far from him but he needs to complete his rehab and I have games up the ying yang."

"And I'm in the way, as well. I'm so sorry." Tears formed in her eyes.

Dean hugged her. "Hey, I'm here for the two of you." He placed his hand over her swollen belly for a few seconds. Lisa was almost five months now. "Hop back in bed and I'll take you a snack."

"Thanks for everything, Dean."

For the following week Dean and Castiel would text and Skype incessantly. The only time Dean wasn't able to communicate with his boyfriend was during games and practice. Even at night the two of them would fall asleep texting almost until dawn. Gabriel would remove the Blackberry from Castiel's hand, when he would tuck him in.

Cas loved his brother but Gabriel's mother hen routine was suffocating him. Gabe gave him piggy back rides to the bathroom and assisted him in getting into the shower stall. Castiel drew the line the first and only time his big brother offered to clean his posterior. Gabriel cleaned the apartment, did the laundry and cooked. He also assisted Cas with the exercises Dr. Crowley instructed him to do.

The first day of physical therapy came and the session was excruciating for Castiel. Every time the therapist pulled and stretched the knee Cas had to bite his lower lip in order to prevent himself from screaming. Gabriel sat behind him and held his hand. "You're doing great, baby bro. You'll be running down a soccer field in no time."

At the end of the first week, the pain had lessened and Castiel no longer felt his knee stiffen as much. Gabriel had to return to work and Joy was scheduled to stay with him for the next two weeks. Castiel was not looking forward in seeing the petite blonde. He had been ignoring her calls and texts for the last couple of weeks. Castiel knew he was being a coward but he had no idea how to break things off with her.

Gabriel left and told him if he needed anything not to hesitate in contacting him. "You're the only family I have."

"What about Balthazar?"

"Oh please…the dude is as reliable as a ten year old. The only good thing he's good at is to party."

"And you're allowing him to accompany me here?"

Gabriel sucked on a sour apple Blow Pop. "He'll be fine. Miss you already, Cassie Bear. I'll call you when I land."

"Thanks for everything, Gabe." Gabe winked at him before leaving.

Two hours later someone knocked on the apartment's door. Castiel knew it was Joy. He swallowed hard before opening the door. Joy scowled at him. "You better have a fucking good explanation for ignoring me all this time."

She tossed her carry-on bag on the floor. "Joy, sit down. There is something I need to tell you."

"Oh my God where there any complications due to the surgery?"

She took Cas' crutches after he sat adjacent to her on the couch. "Dean and I were finally honest with each other."

Joy surprised him by laughing. "Is that why you've been behaving like a puss pop? Castiel you can be such a kid." He finally looked at her. "It's about time the two of you got your shit together. I mean it was pretty obvious after your hot and heavy make out session that the two of you wanted to be more than friends."

"You're not mad?"

"Dude, what do you take me for thirteen?" She held one of his hands. "We're friends first and foremost. I value our friendship too much to lose it over something like this. I'm really happy for you two."

Castiel nervously laughed. "I thought we were dating."

Joy rolled her eyes. "I told you we were FWBs-friends with benefits, dumb ass."

Cas blushed. "I'm glad we're still friends."

"Forever, CG…so tell me how everything happened. Who manned up first?"

Joy slept in the spare room and helped Castiel tremendously. Cas had gotten the hang of getting into the shower stall with the crutches so she didn't assist him in anything bathroom related. She did perform all the other tasks Gabriel did while he remained with his brother.

A week later Joy noticed Cas was a bit depressed. She knew it was due to his not having seen Dean for three weeks. "I've got a great idea! Why don't you tell Dean to come here when he doesn't have to play for like two days and I'll go stay with Lisa?"

"You'd do that for me?"

"Absolutely…it's the least I can do for young love." She sighed dramatically.

Dean was able to get time off from work for four days. He told Castiel to put Joy on the phone. "You have no idea how much this means to us. Thanks, Joy."

"You're welcome and that's the first time you call me Joy. I'm glad. After all that's the name my friends use."

"I was wrong about you. You're pretty cool."

"I'll give lover boy his cell back."

Joy and Lisa got along famously right off the bat. The blonde accompanied the pregnant woman shopping for baby clothes since Lisa and Dean were told the baby's sex. The two women also perused at various cribs and rocking chairs. Lisa narrowed the choices down to two of each. She would wait to come with Dean so he would help her make the final decision.

After they got to Dean's townhouse, Joy prepared mashed potatoes and grilled a couple of steaks. She called Lisa telling her dinner was done. Five minutes passed and she hadn't heard from the brunette. Joy walked towards the bedroom and heard Lisa's voice through the opened door. The woman was videotaping herself talking to her unborn child. Joy cried as she heard Lisa give love advice to her baby. It seemed she had videotaped herself several times and was picking pivotal stages of the kid's life in giving him/her advice.

Joy wiped her eyes and returned to the kitchen. She set the table. Lisa entered a few minutes later. "Sorry…I dozed off for a while."

"It's ok. I made a fruit salad for dessert. Let's dig in."

Dean was almost knocked down on the floor when he entered Cas' apartment. His boyfriend tossed the crutches aside and jumped on him. He kissed him hard. "Down boy! I don't want you to injure your knee. We have four days all to ourselves." Dean intensified the kiss. He carried Cas to the couch. The two of them made out for a while.

"I wanted to tell you in person. Lisa's having a boy." Dean smiled radiantly.

Castiel embraced him. "Congratulations, Dean! I know you've always wanted a son."

"So have you decided the living arrangements after the baby's born?" Castiel inquired.

"Lisa is going to get a job when the baby turns three months. She's going to find an apartment near mine and we're going to share joint custody of the little guy."

"That's fantastic!"

"She knows you're going to be a part of the baby's life. I told her everything and she's the one, who told me to finally man up with you."

Castiel's eyes widened. "I'm going to get her a thank you gift then. I know a day at the spa! I'll schedule her an appointment for this Saturday. She and Joy can go together."

"Sounds great…enough of the chick flick moment." Dean carried Castiel to his bed. They fooled around but Castiel's knee kept getting in the way. So Dean showered with his boyfriend and went down on him before the water got completely cold. Castiel went to sleep that night with a smirk on his lips.

Dean accompanied Castiel to two of his therapy sessions. He noticed how much the man had improved. The therapist informed them that one more month and Castiel would be able to fly back home. That night they celebrated by ordering in Italian food. They drank two bottles of wine. When they lay in bed, Dean suggested a game. "Let's play Mouse Olympics!"

Castiel rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you still remember that from the cheesy as hell Mark Harmon movie."

"Come on its fun and you have to admit Madeline Stowe was smoking hot in the movie."

"Lie down and remove your shirt then," Castiel commanded.

Dean laid facing down. Castiel leisurely maneuvered himself to a comfortable position where he straddled Dean's lower back. His fingers started moving across Dean's bronzed broad back. Two fingers glided across the smooth freckled surface. Dean chuckled. "That's so fucking easy…figure skating!"

"This game sucks by the way."

"Come on do a harder one!"

Castiel thought for a moment. He swiftly became bored trying to act out with his fingers Olympic diving. Dean guessed various sports but never came up with the right answer. Castiel's fingers traced circles over Dean's lower back. He licked a line all the way down to Dean's boxers. Cas heard Dean moan into the pillow. He felt bold and lowered them. His tongue laved the dimples right above Dean's hard ass.

"Shit Cas! What kind of Olympic sport is that?"

Castiel nibbled and kissed Dean's butt cheeks. His right hand inched forwards until it wrapped itself around Dean's hard on. "You're already hard and ready for me," Castiel whispered into the tawny haired man's ear. He bit the earlobe as he smeared pre-cum over Dean's engorged cock.

"Faster, babe" Dean encouraged his boyfriend. Castiel sucked the back of Dean's neck leaving a dark bruise. "I can't wait until I can fuck you into the mattress."

"Fuck, Cas. I never took you to be a dirty talker. Me likes," Dean said in between moans. Castiel's strokes intensified. His mouth returned to Dean's ear. He took the entire lobe inside his mouth. His tongue swirled around the outer shell. Dean's gasps grew louder. In no time Cas had him cumming.

Dean turned to see Cas. Castiel retrieved his lover's discarded t-shirt and cleaned the jizz from his hand and Dean's toned abdomen and thighs. Afterwards, Dean grabbed him and enveloped his arms around the shorter man. "That was fucking amazing." Castiel smirked at the compliment.

"Dean, I don't want to be a buzz kill but there's something I need to ask of you. Please don't get mad."

"What is it, babe?" He kissed the top of Castiel's head.

"Would you get yourself checked?"

"You mean for STDs and HIV?"

"No offense, but you've been with a plethora of skanks." Castiel couldn't look him in the eye.

Dean laughed. He cupped Cas' chin. "Hey, for you I'm willing to do anything. I'll get myself checked first thing when I get back. As soon as you return home, we are going to fuck ourselves into several mattresses." They shared a deep open mouth kiss before falling asleep.

**I apologize for nothing major happening in this chapter but the original size was too big. So I decided to split in two. I will post the second part before the weekend. Thanks for reading! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone was pleasantly surprised to see how responsible and caring Balthazar Milton was with his favorite cousin, Castiel for the next month. Dean's baseball schedule was extremely hectic and Lisa's health problems swung from one extreme to another like a pendulum. He was unable to join his boyfriend at NC. Joy had booked several art modeling gigs and the blonde spent her free time with Lisa. The two women had become really good friends. Gabriel actually got himself a permanent teaching job at NYU. So that only left party animal Balthazar to play Florence Nightingale.

The poor Brit had grown a fraudulent reputation of being a hardcore party animal. That was furthest from the truth and Castiel was elated to be the first person to truly see the real Balthazar. The half Brit was a womanizer and wouldn't turn down an invitation to a bar or club but he didn't frequent those establishments on a daily or weekly basis. While he stayed with his cousin, Balthazar performed all the chores and became Cas' favorite physical therapy partner. The blond was as patient as a saint and encouraged his cousin. Castiel's favorite facet of his cousin was his excellent culinary skills. Each night was a different food theme. Castiel was looking forward to having Thai that evening.

Just as Dr. Crowley predicted, Castiel successfully completed his two month physical therapy regime. His knee felt better than before the accident. He discovered he was more flexible now. Balthazar taunted him in a playful manner. "Dean is going to be so grateful for your new bendy ways, cuz."

Castiel threw a cushion at him. "You're lucky I love your culinary skills."

"Do I book us a flight back to the Big Apple?" Balthazar asked before heading to the kitchen.

"I'll do it. I can't wait to get back and start training."

"Finally I will be able to get free Chelsea tickets." Balthy smiled.

"Hold your horses. I'll be lucky if an MLS team wants me." Castiel seemed dejected.

"Darling, turn that frown upside down. No offense but the MLS sucks dirty/sweaty ass. You are so fucking talented on the soccer field and I am not saying that because you're my favorite cousin. I have faith in you and can see it clearly now; you running across the verdant field of Stamford Bridge right next to Frank Lampard." He ruffled his cousin's unruly dark hair.

Castiel grinned. "You make things sound so damn easy."

"You have to be positive, darling. Enough chit chat; book our flight please and I will go get my Julia Child freak on in the kitchen."

Dean was showering after a playoff game in which the Devils beat the Braves 7-5. He batted a double which resulted in an RBI. His batting average was increasing once more. He was getting his baseball mojo back. It was all due to his relationship with Cas and his upcoming fatherhood. Lisa was due to give birth in three months.

He dried himself and put on boxer briefs. Dean was in the middle of pulling up his jeans, when Uriel and Michael entered the locker room. "Hey Winchester; when are you going to make an honest woman of that girlfriend of yours. You guys went the opposite route and got pregnant first."

The two jocks laughed. Uriel added, "My wife will be happy to go engagement ring shopping with you. That would be a great surprise for Lisa."

Dean inwardly cringed. "Yeah, I'll think about it."

Michael fist bumped his team mates. "Don't wait until after the bambino is born."

Dean got home with painfully tense muscles. Lisa was asleep. He drank a cold glass of water before going to bed. Dean quickly noticed his bathroom light was on. He tensed. Who the hell could be in there? He sidled towards the door and received a shock to have Cas open it from inside. His boyfriend had a beaming smile. "Dean, you're home!"

Dean's eyes raked Cas from head to toe. He only wore black tighty whities. Due to the rigorous physical therapy his torso muscles were more visible now. Dean held Castiel's neck and pulled him closer. Their lips met. After parting for much needed breath, Dean chuckled. "Best welcome home ever"

Dean went into the bathroom to wash his teeth and remove his clothes. He remained in his underwear and soon joined Cas on the bed. He sat next to Castiel's lower extremities and ran his gently over the operated knee. "You're like Wolverine now." He bent down and kissed it tenderly. "Does it hurt at all?" He kissed it once more.

"I haven't felt this good in a long time." Castiel ruffled his hair.

The couple snuggled under the duvet. "Cas, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

Castiel gazed up at him. "What is it?"

"The kiss we shared at Gabe's party wasn't our first was it?" Dean traced his thumb across Castiel's bottom lip.

"No"

"I vaguely remember kissing and groping you from before."

"It was the night we went out to celebrate your joining the Devils. You were pretty wasted and when I brought you here…you were doing a good imitation of an octopus."

"Did we go all the way?"

Castiel traced circles on Dean's chest. "No, I didn't want our first time to be with you drunk. I wanted you to remember it. Plus, at the time I thought you were straight and just being a horny drunk."

Dean pulled him into his arms and kissed the top of his head. "Babe, I'm so sorry for not remembering sooner. We could've prevented ourselves heartache if you would have told me."

"Would you have believed me?"

"Yes, because I've been falling for you for quite some time. I have a confession to make." Castiel's eyes widened. He licked his slightly chapped lips and nodded for Dean to continue. "I didn't find your jersey in your closet. The truth is I stole it from you a while back. Sometimes I wear it to sleep."

Dean's entire face was flushed. Castiel could see it in the semi dark room. "You are too fucking cute Dean Winchester." Cas raked his fingers through Dean's short cropped tawny hair and hungrily kissed him.

The following evening the Devils beat the Braves to advance to the National League Finals. Castiel invited Gabe, Kali, Sam, Balthy and Joy over to Dean's for a celebratory dinner. They nixed the idea of going out since Lisa was on mandatory bed rest for the last trimester. Balthazar volunteered to make Japanese food. Gabriel had been hesitant at first but Kali forced him to attend.

The dinner party was a smashing success. Lisa was feeling well and had seconds of Balthazar's chicken teriyaki and fried rice. Everyone drank sake except her. Joy made her friend chamomile tea. After dinner the small group watched the original Willy Wonka which happened to be Gabe's favorite movie of all time. He didn't know but Dean chose this precise film for a reason.

Once the movie was over, Dean turned off the TV and stood in front of it. "My brother Sammy came up with a brilliant idea earlier today." He looked specifically at Gabriel. "Cas has always told us one of your dreams was to visit Hershey's Chocolate World in Pennsylvania."

Gabe's honey eyes brightened in glee. "I booked us flight and hotel reservations for you, Cas and me."

The Trickster wasn't too thrilled that Deano did something so sweet for him but he had to give the man major points for making an effort. He stood up and surprised everyone by offering his hand to his brother's boyfriend. "Thanks, man. That was a really cool thing to do." Dean shook the shorter man's hand.

Gabriel turned to Lisa. "Who's going to take care of Lisa?"

Sam replied, "Joy and I will take turns. You guys will go during Columbus Day Weekend which is in two weeks."

Gabriel started hopping around like a crazed rabbit. Balthazar rolled his eyes. "And I'm in the immature one in the family."

Joy reminded Sam to make a toast. The tallest Winchester raised his glass and waited for the rest to do the same. "Here's to my big brother, the baseball hero. Congrats on making it to the National League Finals…And to Castiel, who will be a hot shot soccer player this time next year!"

Everyone cheered and wished the athletes luck. Castiel was set to start training with the New York Red Bulls. Dean's batting coach; Bobby Singer was a close friend of Rufus Turner, the soccer team's manager. Dean had asked Bobby for the favor and the man delivered. Now Castiel's dream might not be too far away.

For the next two weeks Castiel woke up at six in the morning and arrived at training camp at seven thirty. He would first jog four times around the entire soccer field and then would dribble, pass and shoot with several of the players. Turner immediately noticed the immense talent the young man was gifted with. During the first conversation the two men shared, Rufus discovered Castiel always dreamed of playing for Chelsea.

He decided to give the blue eyed man a couple of more weeks and then would record him in action. Then he would send the footage to Roman Abramovich, who owned the British team. Rufus knew it was an unorthodox thing to do but Castiel needed all the help he could get. He would also get video footage of Castiel's university days when he won the championship twice.

The weekend of the Hershey, Pennsylvania trip finally came. Castiel was being extra attentive to his boyfriend since the Devils did not make it to the World Series. Dean took it in stride; since his team did make it to the National League Championship during his first season.

The trio first rode the Skyrush Rollercoaster two times at Gabe's insistence. Then the trickster dragged Dean and Castiel to Hershey's Chocolate World where each of them was able to create their own chocolaty confection. Gabriel ate two huge chocolate creations of his own making in less than ten minutes. Dean and Castiel's stomach ached just by looking at him.

They arrived at their hotel close to midnight. Gabriel insisted in getting his own room since he didn't want to intrude on the lovebirds. His stomach was cramping so he drank Pepto Bismol and a bottle of water before hitting the hay. As he made himself comfortable on the king size bed, Gabriel closed his eyes and stretched his tired muscles out.

Gabe hated admitting to himself that Winchester was not as big a douche bag as he made him out to be. Gabriel knows exactly when he started disliking his brother's best friend. It was the day their mother passed away. Gabe remembers the somber day vividly.

John Winchester had forced fourteen year old Dean to attend the last day of summer school. The boy had to repeat pre-algebra during the summer. If he didn't pass then he would not be able to start high school in the fall. Dean had constantly been at Castiel's side during Mrs. Novak's stay at the hospice. When she succumbed to her battle with cancer, Castiel was hit the hardest. He refused to speak to anyone and rapidly locked himself in his bedroom.

Their father had dropped the boys off and left to make last minute arrangements for the funeral. Gabriel knocked on Cas' bedroom door incessantly and pleaded for his baby brother to open it. He heard sobs being emitted from the other side but Castiel remained unresponsive. Finally, Gabriel waited for school to be over and drove to the Winchesters. He gave them the sad news and Dean didn't hesitate to go over to see his best friend.

The tawny haired teen took two steps at a time up the stairs and pounded on Castiel's door. "Cas, man; open up! You shouldn't be alone." Gabriel stood outside his own bedroom. He shook his head thinking his baby brother was going to isolate himself from his loved ones. His red rimmed eyes widened in disbelief to see Cas' door slightly open. Dean went inside and the door was locked once again.

The young Winchester would come out of Castiel's room to fetch his friend something to drink. He prepared a couple of PB &J sandwiches and forced Cas to eat. The shorter boy placed his head against Dean's shoulder while the green eyed boy enveloped his arms around him. An emotionally drained Castiel fell asleep after eating half of his sandwich.

Dean asked Gabriel to call his parents so they would know he would be spending the night at the Novaks' house. When Gabriel opened the bedroom door to inform Dean he had already spoken to his father, he saw both young boys sleeping with their arms wrapped around each other. At that very moment Gabriel knew he had lost his baby brother forever. They were no longer best friends and Castiel's life revolved around Dean.

Gabe was finally starting art school in the fall up north and he would see less of his baby brother. Deep inside he knew that is why he disliked Winchester because he was jealous of the relationship he shared with Castiel during their adolescence.

Now back in the present, Gabriel swore to himself that he would cease acting like a major gonad towards Dean. Castiel was deeply in love with the man. So he better suck it up and accept him in his life because the dude was going nowhere and he made Castiel happy.

Meanwhile next door, Castiel emerged from the bathroom to the tempting sight of a nude Dean sprawled on the bed waving a piece of paper with one hand and a Hershey's syrup container with the other. He gave Cas a devilish smile. "I've got a surprise for you, babe. My test results are in and I am clean as a whistle."

Castiel hopped on the bed and practically ripped the paper from Dean's hold. His eyes brightened as they scanned the results. He threw the paper to the floor and eyed the Hershey's syrup. "This is the best vacation ever!" He yelled before throwing himself on Dean. They kissed hungrily as Dean lowered Castiel's underwear and slid it from his ankles.

Cas aligned himself to be chest to chest with Dean. He rubbed his cock against Dean's and in no time they both sported raging erections. He grabbed the chocolate syrup and squirted some around Dean's nipples. The tawny haired man's body shivered as Castiel laved circles around the sensitive nipples. Cas licked and sucked the sweet confection away leisurely. Dean's fingers raked through his disheveled dark hair.

Castiel sucked hard on Dean's neck leaving a bruise. Their erections continued their delicious friction. Dean spoke into Castiel's mouth as the shorter man devoured his mouth. "Dude, I don't want to come so fast. Let's get to the good part."

He hesitantly removed himself from Cas and retrieved lube and a condom from the bedside table. He was shocked to find Castiel already scissoring himself. Dean licked his lips upon witnessing the wanton sight. He tossed the lube to Cas, who covered his own fingers with it. As he resumed his previous activity, Castiel licked his lips and groaned. Dean almost lost it right there.

"You fucking little tease…I'm finally going to fuck you into the mattress."

He rolled the rubber on his boner and Castiel spread his legs for him. Dean kissed him hard as he positioned himself over him. Cas held on to Dean's lower back and urged him to get things moving. The two of them had never been intimate with other men before so they were trying to see which would be the most suitable position.

Castiel brought his ankles to hang a little below Dean's shoulders. The tawny haired man smirked as he finally was able to enter Cas. The blue eyed man hissed at the initial intrusion. Dean, who already perspired, stopped for a moment. "Am I hurting you, baby?"

Cas shook his head. His feet sunk into Dean's shoulders encouraging him to continue. It took all of Dean's willpower not to thrust as deep as possible already. He didn't want to cause Castiel any pain. His neck muscles became prominent as he tried to control himself. Castiel kissed him passionately and he started to lose control.

Dean inched deeper into Castiel's warmth. He was so tight and hot. He bit his lower lip. Dean couldn't believe he was finally one with Cas. He finally felt like he was home, where he always belonged. Castiel's hands hung tight to Dean's hipbones. "You're so fucking tight," Dean said as his thrusts intensified. Castiel now started to bring his hips upwards.

When Dean hit his prostate, Castiel's vision turned white and he knew he was close to blissfully passing out. It was all fucking worth it! Upon hearing his lover's screams Dean climaxed. Castiel soon followed. Dean bit Cas' chin. He retrieved a box of Kleenex from the bedside table and cleaned Castiel and then himself. He tossed the used condom on the waste basket before taking Cas in his arms.

"Shit Cas! If I would have known how damn flexible you are we would have done this much sooner." He kissed the other man's damp hair.

Castiel chuckled. "At least we are finally together and nothing is going to break us apart."

Dean smiled and said, "Amen"

Castiel fell asleep not being able to believe he was so happy. He was frightened something would appear out of the shadows and ruin their current happiness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the reviews/alerts. :) Yes, Snowin' You, the Hershey's Place does exist. **

Joy was stir frying some slices of zucchini for dinner while Sam checked a chicken that was roasting in the oven. They prepared healthy food low in sodium due to Lisa's high blood pressure. Sam and Joy were staying with the mother to be while the guys were away for the long weekend. After closing the oven and lowering the temperature to 350 degrees, the tallest Winchester relaxed against the sink. His hazel eyes roamed down Joy's turned figure. Sam's eyes remained glued on her denim covered ass.

Ever since he met her at Gabe's birthday bash, Sam had not been able to get the petite blonde out of his mind. Out of respect to his friendship with Castiel, the youngest Winchester stayed away from her. Upon learning the fantastic news of Dean finally hooking up with his best friend, Samuel felt double the elation. He was thrilled for his dumb ass older brother and the best part was that he could pursue Joy; even though it was kind of difficult with Joy becoming Lisa's Siamese twin lately.

Sam felt a tad guilty because he volunteered to accompany the two women while Dean and Castiel treated Gabriel to the chocolate factory trip. He laughed at that. It sounded like something out of Willy Wonka. He was fond of Lisa and felt pity for the poor girl. No one knew if she would be around three months from now.

Joy felt Sam's hot gaze against her back. She actually blushed from head to toe and that was something the blonde hardly did. This man was starting to get under her skin. Sam was definitely a hottie and Joy loved seeing him walk around shirtless in the mornings after his push-ups and sit ups routine. He would drink a protein shake afterwards and would still remain shirtless. Joy's amber eyes would discreetly take inventory of the man's glistening/muscular torso. Sometimes she wondered if Sam did it on purpose. She turned off the stove before turning around.

She smirked after apprehending him checking out her ass. His eyes widened and he cleared his throat nervously. Joy giggled. He was too damn adorable. "Is the chicken almost ready? It smells delish!"

Samuel made himself busy preparing chamomile tea for Lisa. "Yeah, fifteen more minutes."

The two of them set the table for three in silence. Joy felt awkward. "I finally got to read _The Devil and_ _Daniel Webster_. I rather liked it. I get why it's one of your favorites. It has the perfect blend of the supernatural and law."

"You really liked it? I know it's not your favorite literary genre." Sam said as he went to turn off the oven.

"I don't enjoy lying and I really don't have a favorite genre. I will read almost anything if it holds my interest." She really didn't want Sam to think she read smut novels only. It was true she enjoyed reading vast categories of literary works.

Lisa waddled into the kitchen. At six months her stomach was protruding now. "Hmm…the aroma of the baked chicken reached my bedroom. Is dinner ready?" She unceremoniously plopped herself on a chair.

Sam removed the hot chicken from the oven and carved it before setting it on the table. Joy served the stir fried vegetables on each plate. Lisa smiled at them. "You guys are spoiling me." Tears formed in her dark brown eyes.

Sam and Joy were used to her sudden bursts of crying. They knew it was due to her haywire pregnancy hormones. Joy handed her a glass of water and Sam was already pouring the tea in a mug. After dinner the three of them talked for a while and then Joy and Sam washed the dishes. Lisa had gone to the living room to take her blood pressure. Fortunately, it had not been high the last couple of days.

Her two friends joined her a few minutes later. Joy placed a plate of sugar free vanilla wafers on the coffee table. Sam sat on the recliner and turned on the 52 inch LCD TV. He left on a Battlestar Galactica rerun.

"This is one of my all-time favorite shows!" Joy stated.

"Me, too!" Sam added.

"It sucks how some people were disappointed with the ending but I thought it was brilliant."

Sam grinned. "I totally agree. I guess all the theological aspects offended some viewers."

"You two are such nerds," Lisa said smiling at them fondly. She wanted them to become an item. They were so cute together.

"Guys there's something Dean and I want to ask of you."

Sam paused the TV. "What is it?"

"He and I want the two of you to be the baby's godparents."

Joy's eyes became watery. She embraced the brunette, who in a short period of time had become her closest friend. "You mean it?"

Lisa held her hand. "We know you will love the baby and after I'm gone he will need a great female figure around."

Joy squeezed her hand harder. "Don't say that! You will hold your beautiful baby boy in your arms in three months' time."

"We'll see" Lisa whispered.

Sam gulped hard. "What about Castiel? Shouldn't he be the godfather?"

"I think Castiel will take a more paternal role in the baby's life. Wouldn't you agree?"

"You're right. It wouldn't surprise me if those two blockheads don't move in together soon. I'd be honored to be my nephew's godfather."

"Thank you, guys. I know my baby will be surrounded by so much love."

Someone was opening the front door. It turned out to be Castiel and Dean. "We're back!" Dean yelled as he dropped his duffel bag.

"Dean, we're right here. There's no need for screaming." Sam got up and lightly embraced his brother and shook hands with Cas.

"Just for that, you're getting your gift for last." Dean stuck out his tongue at him.

Castiel threw a huge bag of different colored Hershey's kisses to Joy. "Yummy…thanks!"

He sat next to Lisa and handed her a stuffed red M & M doll. "You can use it as a pillow."

She kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Castiel."

"How have you been feeling?" Dean asked as he sat at her other side. He placed his hand over her swollen belly and leaned his face close to it. "Hey kiddo, you're not kicking up a storm in there right? You better let your mom catch up on her sleep."

"He's been well behaved lately. Little rascal kicks every once in a while but not much during the night."

Sam piped in. "Lisa's blood pressure has stabilized."

Dean beamed at her. "This is great news!"

Joy unwrapped a kiss. "Sam, open up!" The Sasquatch pried his mouth open and she tossed it inside. "Score!"

Dean and Castiel gazed at each other. Those two had become chummier. "Ooh BSG!" Dean pressed play on the remote. The five of them watched the episode and then Lisa fell asleep. Dean carried her to bed.

When he returned, the living room's three occupants were getting ready to leave. "Cas, I thought you were going to spend the night?"

Castiel approached him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "We know what would take place if I stayed. I have to get up real early tomorrow morning. Rufus wants to meet with me before practice. He says he has great news."

Cas had gotten himself a spacious loft a few blocks from the Red Bulls training camp. Dean pouted. He was looking forward to seeing what other body parts his extremely flexible boyfriend could bend. "Let me know how the meeting goes."

Cas kissed him again. "Will do"

Dean handed Sam a gift bag. "Thanks"

"I really want to thank you guys for taking such good care of Lisa and the baby."

"It's always a pleasure," Joy said. "You guys want some chocolate?"

Dean and Castiel gagged and simultaneously yelled no. "I don't know how Gabriel never tires of it," Cas said as he walked out the door.

The following morning, Cas sat in Rufus' office at seven thirty sharp. Rufus gave him a cup of coffee, which he gratefully drank. He needed a caffeine fix. "So Rufus, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

The older man sat behind his cluttered desk. "Boy, you are one lucky son of a gun."

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?"

"I sent tapes of your two championship matches and practice routines with the boys to Roman Abramovich's people. They told me to have you on contract with us for three months. Abramovich will sent a couple of scouts and if they are impressed at the end of the three months, they are willing to negotiate something with you, son."

"Are you for real?"

Rufus smiled. "Damn serious, kid! I told you to keep the faith. Chelsea will most likely be losing Lampard in two years since he is close to retirement. They will be on the lookout for his replacement. Abramovich was impressed with your game because it reminded him of a young Lampard."

"I can't believe this is happening! Thank you so much, Rufus. I don't know how to repay you."

"Just kick ass on the field, kid. Now let's meet with the Bulls' lawyer and accountant. You are signing a three month contract today."

Castiel was rummaging through Chelsea soccer kits at a sports store near Time Square. After signing the contract, he immediately called Dean, who was just as ecstatic as he was. The baseball player told Cas he would meet him at the store and then they would have a late celebratory lunch. Castiel couldn't help himself. He took a Lampard jersey kit inside one of the dressing rooms. He removed his jeans and t-shirt. He pulled on the shorts and as he was going to put on the jersey, someone opened the fitting room's door.

Cas was about to say something but he quickly noticed it was Dean. His boyfriend locked the door and smirked at him. Dean licked his lips in appreciation of what he saw. Castiel looked mighty fine in the soccer shorts and shirtless. His upper body had become more muscular. He removed the jersey from Cas' hand and threw it on the small bench. "Dean, what are you doing? Did someone see you come in here?"

"Relax, babe. The store is a ghost town and the two teenagers manning the front are too busy texting. Dean leaned closer to Castiel, pinning the shorter man to the mirrored wall. "Always wanted to see us fuck"

He pinned Castiel's arms over his head. Dean's lips latched on to the black haired man's clavicle. Castiel tried to free his wrists from Dean's hold but the taller man applied more pressure. The baseball players tongue traced circles throughout Cas' neck. Castiel fought him for dominance and finally ended the victor.

The blue eyed man gently slammed his boyfriend against the other mirrored wall. Dean faced the wall and Castiel's flushed body covered his. "Now you'll have a perfect view of me fucking you," Castiel whispered in Dean's ear.

Cas's hand slipped inside the right back pocket of Dean's jeans and retrieved a condom. While he removed the rubber from its envelope, Dean pulled down his jeans and boxers. Castiel jerked himself until he had an erection. In a swift move, he rolled the Trojan over his swollen dick. He knelt behind Dean, and licked a line down his lower back, dipping his tongue into Dean's opening. The other man panted. His sweaty palms plastered on the mirror.

Once Castiel was sure Dean was ready to accept him, he held on to his hips and entered him slowly. Theirs eyes locked on the mirror. Castiel quickened the pace of his thrusts. Dean's heavy breathing fogged the mirror. "Deeper!"

Castiel pumped Dean's neglected cock as he continued thrusting into him. The Winchester's heavy and loud panting must have caught one of the store's employee's attention. "Is everything ok in there?"

"Yeah, my zipper got stuck. I'm alright now!" Castiel bellowed right before cumming inside Dean. He bit Dean's neck and the other man moaned into his arm, as he climaxed, as well.

They heard the teen's retrieving steps. The couple slid into a boneless heap on the floor. "Fuck Cas that was beyond hot." Dean kissed him hard on the mouth.

"I concur."

The two of them got dressed and Castiel went to the register. He decided to buy the soccer kit since he didn't want to raise any suspicions from the teens. Luckily, one of them was too busy texting and the other one was ringing up the cash register. Dean exited the fitting room and remained in the back of the store. He perused at some baseball gear.

When Castiel collected his bag and receipt, Dean strolled by. The kid, who had been attending Castiel, recognized him. "You're Dean Winchester! Can I have a picture taken with you?"

The other teen ceased texting and got in the picture, also. Cas served as photographer. "Thanks!" the teens said.

As the two adults walked out of the sports store, Dean smirked. "Little fuckers have no idea what happened in there. I'm famished. Let's go to the hamburger joint that makes the bacon double decker."

"That is a heart attack waiting to happen but sounds good," Cas said.

Two weeks later, Rufus brought Castiel in during a match's second half. The star midfielder pulled a thigh muscle so it was a perfect opportunity for Cas to get his feet wet. Fortunately, Castiel and forward, Thierry Henry made a dynamo duo. With five minutes remaining, Cas aimed a perfect pass to the forward, who scored the game winning goal. Up to that moment, the Bulls were tied with the LA Galaxy 1-1.

Dean had been unable to attend since he was getting ready for a baseball game but he watched the match on satellite TV in the locker room. When Castiel made the pass, he jumped from the bench and yelled his lungs out. Some of his team mates made faces. He composed himself upon seeing their reactions.

Uriel playfully punched him on the shoulder. "Your best friend is quite the soccer ace. Good for him!"

"Yeah, he is," Dean said full of pride.

A month later, Dean and Castiel were about to finish assembling the baby's crib. Their friends had helped in preparing the nursery. The guest room situated adjacent to Dean's was the perfect place to put it in. The theme was baby jungle animals. Lisa sat on the rocking chair. She imagined herself putting the baby to sleep on this very spot.

"So what do you think?" Dean asked her.

"It's so beautiful. The baby will love it. Everyone did an outstanding job."

"I'm going to bring us a snack," Dean said before exiting the nursery.

Castiel moved the crib to the corner by the window. This way the sunlight would not hit the baby directly. He handed Lisa a small box. "What is this?"

"Open it. I found it at an antique store in the Village."

Lisa opened the box and smiled. "Castiel…it's so beautiful." She held a six inch glass figurine of a baby angel. Swirls of different colors comprised the outstretched wings. "Now the baby will have two guardian angels."

Castiel blushed. "Promise me, you will help Dean with the baby. I know you two will be wonderful parents."

He knelt next to her. "Please stop talking like that. You're not going anywhere. All of us will raise this kid."

She cupped his cheek. "You're right. It's probably my hormones making me all sentimental."

The day of Lisa's baby shower finally arrived. Joy and Kali had arranged everything. It had to take place in Dean's townhouse since Lisa was in no condition to walk much. The due date was any day now. Some of Lisa's friends from her former job were invited. Sam, who still had not worked up the courage to ask Joy out, was the only man at the shower. He was there with the excuse of manning the barbecue grill.

The women played a few baby shower games which Sam didn't partake of. He mostly remained at the terrace preparing the food. After everyone ate and Lisa opened her gifts, Joy joined him outside. "She's having a great time."

Sam smiled as Joy offered him a cold bottle of Heineken. They noticed most of the guests started to leave. She grabbed a brownie from one of the dessert trays. Sam chuckled. "What's so funny?"

He walked closer to Joy, trapping her against the table. "You have a smear on the corner of your lower lip." She tried wiping it away to no avail. He lowered his face and when his mouth was an inch from hers, they heard Kali screaming for help.

They ran inside and were greeted to the horrific image of Lisa convulsing on the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean and Castiel were shopping for last minute baby items since the baby was due any day now. The two men were obviously out of their element as they strolled through one of the baby aisles at Target. Castiel grabbed a huge case of newborn diapers, as Dean stood in front of the bibs and bottles shelf. Who knew there were so many brands? He rubbed his right hand across his temples.

The couple was taking advantage of their free schedules. The new MLS season started in two months and MLB spring training was set to commence in mid-February. Dean was fretting internally since he had to be based in Tampa, Florida for almost two months. In early April the regular baseball season started and he would be based at home most of the time.

Castiel still pondered whether he would remain playing for the Bulls or accept a two year contract with Chelsea. If he wanted a true chance at playing the game he loved then the right choice would be the European team but that meant he would be an ocean away from Dean. Just the thought of their being apart terrified him.

The two men were taken away from their turbulent thoughts when Dean's cell phone started ringing. The baseball player read his brother's name. "Hey, Sammy what's up?" He smiled and winked at Cas.

A frown soon replaced the bright smile. Dean turned deathly pale. Castiel dropped the diaper case and rushed next to him. Dean swallowed hard and asked Sam where Lisa had been taken. Cas didn't have to ask what happened. Obviously Lisa had fallen ill or gone into labor. Dean thanked Sam and hung up.

He licked his lips before speaking. "Lisa suffered a seizure and never regained consciousness. An ambulance took her to Mount Sinai Hospital." His forest green eyes had widened in horror. "What if she loses the baby?"

Castiel placed one of his hands over Dean's shoulder. "God will not allow it. You will be holding your son in your arms soon."

Dean held on to Cas' hand for a few seconds. "Let's go."

When the two of them arrived at the maternity waiting room, they were greeted by Sam and Kali. The latter's dark eyes were red due to crying. "Any news?" a frazzled Dean inquired.

"They said they were going to see if she regained consciousness and if that didn't happen then a C-section would have to be performed." Sam hugged his baffled sibling.

Castiel's eyes landed on Joy, who sat crossed legged on the linoleum floor. Her eyes were closed and tears cascaded down her pale face. He walked over to her and sat adjacent to the small blonde. He wrapped an around her shivering shoulders. She leaned her head against his shoulder. "It isn't fair. Why is God allowing a young woman's and innocent baby's lives to be in peril?"

Cas held on to his friend. He knew Joy would be extremely affected by this. The two women had become close friends in a short period of time. He kissed the top of her head. "I don't know but things happen for a reason. That's the way life is. Believe me I asked myself the same question when I lost both of my parents."

Joy finally opened her eyes and gazed at him. "I'm so sorry. I will think only positive thoughts." He wiped a tear from her cheek.

Sam stood by them now. "Why don't we get coffee for everyone? It seems we will be here for a long time." He offered Joy a hand which she gratefully took. Their fingers intertwined as they walked down the corridor.

Kali excused herself to call Gabriel. Castiel sat next to Dean on one of the plastic orange chairs. "Is there anything you need? Do you want me to get you a snack?"

"I have everything I need right here." He grabbed Castiel's hand and kissed each knuckle. They remained holding hands for a while. All of a sudden, a large family entered the waiting room. Dean removed himself from Cas' side confusing the hell out of his boyfriend. The tawny haired man commenced walking back and forth while waiting for word from the doctor.

Four hours later, a tired looking surgeon appeared in the waiting room and asked for Dean. Everyone surrounded the doctor to hear the news. "Ms. Braeden never regained consciousness after suffering a massive stroke which burst several blood vessels in her brain. That is the reason she had a seizure."

Joy screamed no. Sam engulfed her petite body into his arms. Gabriel hugged Kali, who was as dismayed as everyone else. Dean felt the room spinning in circles. "What about the baby? Did he make it?"

The surgeon managed to smile. "He's healthy and weighs eight pounds six ounces."

Castiel sat down running shaky hands over his weary face. He couldn't believe Lisa was gone. That innocent little baby was going to live his entire life without the love and devotion only a mother could lavish on her child. At least he was fourteen when he lost his mother. He'd gotten the opportunity to know Rachel and know first-hand what a mother's love truly is. Castiel's eyes landed on his boyfriend. How would Dean handle being a father to a newborn?

The doctor had informed Dean he could go and see the baby now. His bloodshot eyes landed on his. "Cas, will you come with me?" Castiel rose and followed the doctor at Dean's side. After turning a corner at the end of the hall, the doctor opened double doors with his hospital id card. They finally reached the newborn unit. At the moment, sixteen bundles of joy laid inside their assigned small glass cubicles.

The doctor tapped at the glass and motioned for one of the nurses to bring over the Braeden baby. Castiel and Dean remained immobile as they observed the young woman walk over to the right corner and gently hold a bundle wrapped in blue. She cooed at the infant as she joined the three men in the hallway.

The baby was asleep as she placed him in Dean's arms. A tear fell on the newborn's chubby pink cheek. Castiel wiped it carefully. "He's beautiful, Dean." He ran his fingers delicately on the back of the baby's bald head.

"You think? He reminds me of an albino raisin." Dean whispered as his eyes raked across his son's face. He wanted to make sure the baby was really ok.

"All babies are wrinkled after they are born." Castiel stated.

The nurse and doctor left them. Dean finally stared at Cas. "Promise me you are not leaving. I can't do this on my own."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll tell Rufus that I will remain with the Bulls."

Dean nibbled his lower lip nervously. "Thanks, Cas. You have no idea what that means to me." He looked at his sleeping son. "You hear that Benjamin Aaron Winchester. Cas is going to stay with us. You're going to love him just as much as your dad does. He's the best person I've ever known."

Castiel's heart melted. Dean turned to him. "You want to hold him?"

"I'd love to."

Two days later, Lisa was laid to rest at Calvary Cemetery. After the burial an intimate get together in her honor was held at Dean's townhouse. All of her co-workers attended. Lisa had no living relatives so no one was present to represent the Braedens. Dean's teammates were also present. Castiel had excused himself to check on the baby, who had been released from the hospital the day before.

Uriel patted Dean's back. "This is such a shame. I pictured the two of you getting married and raising a big family together."

Dean thanked Uriel and Michael for coming. 'Hey man. It's the least we could do. We're family." Michael stated.

Castiel appeared carrying Ben, who donned a baseball onesie. He kissed the baby's head. "You're lucky to have a best friend like Castiel, who will help you through all of this," Uriel said.

Dean stared at Cas for a moment, who handed the baby to Joy. "Yeah, he's an amazing friend."

Three hours later only Sam and Joy remained at the townhouse helping with the cleanup. Joy and Castiel washed dishes. Ben was taking a nap in the nursery. Sam was moving a table back into the terrace. Once he finished he told Dean to join him outside. He offered his older brother a beer bottle. "Dean, what is your problem?"

"Excuse me?"

"I heard your conversation with your teammates about you and Lisa getting married. The worst part was when you didn't correct them when they assumed Cas is only your friend. What the fuck is going on?"

Dean placed the bottle on the table. "Sam, I'm not ready to come out publicly. You remembered what happened to Matt Mackenzie when he came out. He lost major endorsement deals and it took months for the hoopla to die down."

"So what? Dean, what you and Cas have is amazing. He'll stand right next to you if there are repercussions when you come out."

Dean shook his head. "I'm not ready ok!"

Sam stood up. "I am looking at a stranger right now because my brother is not a coward." He left him with those words. Sam bumped into Castiel. He saw the stricken look in the other man's electric blue eyes. "You heard everything?"

Castiel nodded. "I'm so sorry, Cas."

Cas gave him a weak smile before joining Dean at the terrace. Dean finished drinking his beer. "I heard your conversation with Samuel."

Dean gawked at him for a moment. "Cas, I'm not as strong as you are. I wish I was. I'm not ready to tell the world I'm gay. Shit I haven't even told my dad yet!"

"I will give you some time, Dean but I refuse to have our relationship kept in the dark. So what are you going to tell your Neanderthal teammates and the press, when they see you don't date anyone? Are you going to get yourself a beard…or are you ashamed of us?"

Castiel couldn't even look at Dean at the moment. He was beyond disappointed. Dean pushed him against the wall. "I love you, Castiel Novak and I am not ashamed of us. It's just I'm a fucking coward ok! I worked so damn hard to get to where I am and am not ready to see it all crumble down after I make my announcement."

Castiel ran his fingers down Dean's jaw. "Just so you know…you and Ben come first and I would be willing to sacrifice my career if it meant not losing you."

Dean kissed him hard. "Just give me some time. I promise I will publicly come out at the right moment. I don't want to lose you either."

"Don't take too long though." Castiel led him inside.

The following morning, Castiel met with Rufus. When the older man heard Cas' decision, a frown marred his face. "Boy, you are dumber than I thought. How could you let an opportunity of a lifetime slip through your fingers? Chelsea is not going to be nipping at your heels any longer. We both know the MLS is where veteran European players come to pasture. You need to show everyone what you truly are capable of doing on the field but not here."

"You don't think this is hard on me! My lifelong dream has always been to play in Europe and turning Chelsea down is the hardest thing I have ever done. But Dean and Ben need me. Dean needs all the help he can get with the baby and I can't leave them. I love Dean too damn much!"

"I sure hope he is worth you sacrificing your career for him." Rufus eyed the younger man. "How about we do this? The MLS season doesn't start until late March. Why don't you sign another three month contract? Premiere League training begins in late June or early July. I think Abramovich's people might be willing to wait for your decision before the official start of their season. What do you think, kid?"

Castiel bit his thumb's nail. "OK but I know I will not change my mind."

"A lot of things can happen in three months' time. You deserve to play in Europe, Castiel. You are one of the most talented players I've ever seen."

"Thanks, Rufus. I appreciate everything you've done for me." The two men shook hands.

Joy surprised Dean and Castiel one day when she suggested that she would take care of Ben while the two of them were away from home due to their careers. She would stay at Dean's townhouse and serve as a live in nanny; after all she was Benny's godmother.

Dean left for spring training in late February and MLS started in March. They hardly coincided at home during their time off, which was limited to start with. Sam and Joy spent more time together since they doted on Ben as much as possible. Joy stood as she burped Ben, who had gobbled down an entire bottle of formula. The little guy was the burping champ of New York.

"It seems he inherited his old man's massive appetite," Sam sniggered.

"Well he needs all the nourishment he can get. Right my beautiful boy?" Joy smiled at her godson.

"Is it too early to sign him up for swimming lessons?" Sam asked.

"Are you insane? He's only two months old! I already conducted research on the subject and the youngest they should start is at six months."

Sam grinned. Joy was really good with his nephew. She took Ben to the nursery. The little guy had fallen asleep. She tucked in the infant and kissed his chubby cheek. Sam surprised her by appearing at the door. His face had turned red. He walked next to the crib crowding her in. "You are going to make a wonderful mother someday."

She nervously tucked a strand of her behind her ear. "Thanks"

Sam leaned down and covered her lips with his. They shared a tender kiss. He released her. Joy licked her upper lip. "It's about time. I thought you weren't interested."

Sam smiled. "Oh I'm very interested Bethany Joy." He held her hand and guided the blonde outside the nursery.

Dean and Castiel were finally spending some much needed time together. The major league baseball season started tomorrow and luckily it was a home series which meant Dean would remain in New York for almost a week. Cas' team had a scheduled home game against Washington on Sunday.

The two of them made love as soon as they were able to get some time alone. The couple had missed each other tremendously. After fucking in the bedroom they continued things in the shower. Dean gave Castiel an awesome blow job and he really had to thank Joy for suggesting the two of them eat pineapple on a regular basis. It did make sperm taste better.

Dean lay in bed at two o'clock in the morning waiting for Cas to return. Ben always woke up at a quarter to two for his bottle. Castiel volunteered since he had suggested for Joy to have the night off from nanny duty. Dean grinned as he heard humming coming from the nursery. He put on Castiel's old jersey and flannel pajamas before leaving the bedroom.

He stood on the threshold loving the image that greeted him. Castiel sat on a rocking chair feeding Ben his bottle. He sang "Catch a Falling Star" to the baby, who gazed at the dark haired man with large forest green eyes. Dean decided to remain silent. Cas stood up and placed a bib over his shoulder. Then he shifted Ben's position to burp him.

He walked over to a small oval table where a picture of Lisa occupied a spot. "That's your mommy, Ben. She loved you so much and is watching over you."

Dean chose that moment to reveal himself by walking towards them. He kissed one of Ben's hands before enveloping his arms across Cas' trim waist. He trailed kisses down Castiel's back. "You're so good with him."

"He's really loveable."

"I forgot to tell you. Cosmopolitan interviewed me for their stupid bachelor of the month section. I think the issue comes out next month."

Dean couldn't see Castiel furrowing his brows. After the baby had been burped, he set him down on his crib. He finally turned to Dean. "Dean, it's been almost three months since you promised me you were going to come out. I'm ready when you are."

"Give me some more time, Cas. It will be real soon. I give you my word." Dean kissed him.

Castiel's three month extension with the Bulls was almost up. Rufus informed him he had one week to make up his mind about joining Chelsea. Cas was sure that he would remain in the States but didn't give his friend the final answer yet.

That night he got home before Dean did. He checked in on Ben, who was being changed by Joy. "Hey how was practice today?"

"Brutal but I wouldn't have it any other way. Something smells great…what's for dinner?"

"I tried a new mushroom and spinach lasagna recipe from Rachel Ray. I hope you guys like it." She finished dressing Ben. "Come on young man, it's time for your bottle." Castiel kissed him on the top of the head. His tawny colored hair had finally started to come out. Gabriel affectionately called the little guy, Chia Pet. Dean hated the nickname but he was used to Gabriel's antics.

"Oh by the way, I bought the new Cosmo. It's the one with your man in it. I haven't had a chance to read the article yet. It's on the coffee table. Enjoy!"

Castiel smirked as he headed to the living room. He fetched the magazine and sat on the couch, propping his bare feet on the coffee table. He flipped through the pages until he reached the bachelor of the month section. Dean stood shirtless swinging a bat. Cas laughed. The article was short. At first it detailed silly trivial facts about Dean. When Castiel got to the end, he crumpled the magazine.

The reporter asked Dean if he would ever be willing to fall in love again after losing the love of his life so dramatically. Castiel's vision turned red upon reading Dean's answer. "It will take time but I will find the right woman." He had not corrected the interviewer and to make matters worse, Dean emphasized he liked women.

Castiel tossed the magazine at the wall. Dean chose to enter the house at that very moment. He instantly noticed Cas' scowl. He was afraid to ask what was wrong but his eyes landed on the discarded magazine. He gulped hard.

"Dean, we seriously need to talk… right now."


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts!**

A huge lump had formed in Dean's dry throat. He was unable to look Cas in the eye. The baseball player leaned against the wall adjacent to the front door. He heard Castiel's hasty footsteps leave the living room. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. The oldest Winchester sibling knew deep in his gut that he had lost Castiel for good and he deserved to be left alone for his cowardice.

Five minutes later, Joy entered the living room carrying a bundled up Ben. She cleared her throat. "I'm going to take Benny over to his Uncle Sam's for a while. We should be back in two hours." Joy glared at him.

Dean kissed Ben's cheek before saying good bye. Once the door was closed, he was left alone. What the hell was keeping Cas? As Dean was about to go find him, the blue eyed man joined him once again. His eyes resembled dark thunderous skies at the moment. He invaded Dean's personal space.

"I am not interested in being with a boy. That is exactly what you are behaving like right now…a petrified little boy. I need to be with a man, who loves me and is not ashamed of illustrating his love for me in public." Castiel's nose touched his.

"I do love you. You know that!"

Castiel banged his fist on the wall next to Dean's face. "You don't really love me because if you did; everyone would know what we are to each other."

"I told you I needed time. I'm not ready, Cas."

"You are not alone in this. What are you so afraid of?"

Dean swallowed hard. "I don't want to lose my endorsements. I've worked too fucking hard to get where I am at!"

Castiel grabbed Dean by the collar of his shirt. "I gave up a lucrative two year contract with Chelsea for you! You better than no one knows how hard it was to sacrifice my dream…but I was willing to do it because unlike you I would've chosen you over anything else. Fuck endorsement deals and million dollar contracts!"

Cas released Dean. "I'm tired of you rebutting my attempts at hand holding in public. Whenever I try to touch you in a public setting, you get away from me. Don't you fucking dare say you don't because I can write you a huge list of all the times you've done exactly that!"

"Cas, I'm so sorry. Please let me tell dad first and then I will work up the courage to tell everyone else." Dean reached out his hand to grab Castiel's but the shorter man walked away from him.

"No, Dean. I've had it. It's a good thing I didn't break my apartment's lease. After tonight I never want to see you again. You have a lot of growing up to do. Figure out who you really are and make the right decisions. I feel sad for you if you decide to live the rest of your life in the closet."

"Cas, wait please."

"One last thing, Dean; I plan on spending time with Ben whenever I can. I love the little guy and want to remain a part of his life. We can arrange for Joy to bring him over to my place or I can meet with them at the park."

"Of course"

Castiel turned around and grabbed the magazine from the floor. He tossed it at Dean. "Now you really are a bachelor."

Dean saw Castiel go up the stairs through bleary vision. He couldn't stomach seeing him leave for good, so he left the townhouse. He needed to take a walk to clear his head. Why did he have to be such a freaking coward?

The following morning Castiel called Rufus and informed him he had changed his mind. He was not going to re-sign with the Bulls. Rufus had a feeling he knew Castiel's decision had to do with a falling out with Dean. He didn't want to start asking the young man questions. "I'll get back to you when I get information from Abramovich's people."

"Thanks, Rufus, I mean it."

Two days later, Castiel paid Gabriel an impromptu visit. "Why haven't you been answering my calls?" Gabriel asked as he led his baby brother to the kitchen. Kali was working late at the art gallery so he had the loft all to himself that evening.

Castiel sat at the kitchen table. "I'm leaving to London tomorrow."

Gabriel almost dropped the apple juice container. "Run that by me again?" He swiftly joined Cas at the table.

"I signed with Chelsea yesterday." Castiel traced circles on the smooth table top.

"Why? I mean I'm ecstatic for you, kiddo, but what about Dean and the Chia Pet?"

Castiel informed his brother for the first time about the Cosmo article and Dean's unwillingness to officially come out of the closet.

"I knew that jackass was going to break your heart someday! Cassie, I warned you about him." Gabriel held his baby brother's hand.

"You were right. I should have listened to you. Dean is being a selfish dick. I never thought he would be such a coward." Castiel shook his head lightly.

"Good riddance, I say. Cassie, take advantage of your time in Europe. Your dream is finally coming true and you are going to meet new and amazing people. It's just sad that no one you know will be there with you."

"Actually, I won't be alone."

"Who do you know in London?"

"Balthy is accompanying me. He says he plans on opening a pub in London and invited me to stay with him at his flat while I find my own place."

"That man has matured immensely in the last year. I'm relieved you won't be alone, kid." He stood up and yanked Castiel out of his chair. "I'm so proud of you, baby brother. Mom and dad are up there in Heaven and must be happy as clams, as well."

Castiel hugged his older brother. "I'm going to miss you, big brother."

"You better get me good seats for some games cuz I plan on visiting you soon. " Gabe kissed him hard on the forehead.

"I love you, Gabe."

"Ditto"

The following day at a quarter to noon Joy, Sam and baby Ben went to say bye to Castiel and Balthazar, who were going to catch a two pm flight to London. "We're going to miss your cooking," Joy said to the mischievous blond.

"Maybe now is the time for Samuel to take cooking lessons," Balthazar smirked as he embraced the petite blonde.

"Take care of this strapping young lad," he gestured to Ben.

Joy held the baby's hand and waved it at Balthy. Sam shook hands with the Brit and wished him a safe trip.

Balthazar left Castiel alone with his friends. Joy's amber eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I'm so sorry CG. I know you are hurting so much right now." Cas pecked her lips lightly. She handed him Ben.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Benny but I will Skype with Aunty Joy and will keep track of your first steps and words." He turned to Joy. "Remember to sing to him _Catch a Falling Star_ when he's agitated at night. It always calms him down."

She smiled at the two of them. "I know." Castiel inhaled Ben's fresh baby scent as he kissed the top of his head one last time. He handed him back to his godmother.

Sam hugged his old friend. "I'm so sorry Dean is being an idiotic dick."

Castiel tapped Sam's back. "I know. Take care of Joy for me."

"Always…and you're going to kick ass, man. Congrats!"

"Thanks, Sam."

Cas hugged Joy one more time before joining Balthazar at their gate. He turned to see them one final time and waved at them. His cousin offered him a napkin. For the first time since his fight with Dean, Castiel broke down.

As soon as they arrived at London's Heathrow Airport, Balthazar and Castiel took a taxi. They dropped their luggage off at Balthy's two bedroom flat and went on their separate ways. Balthazar had an appointment with a realtor to see a location for his pub. Castiel was scheduled to meet with the Chelsea accountants and lawyers in two hours to finalize his two year contract. Balthazar showed him where the train station was located at. The locomotive would be Castiel's mode of transportation every day to get to Stoke D'Abernon, Surrey. The village that was located eighteen miles from London was Chelsea's training camp base.

During the train ride Castiel listened to the band Live on his IPod. He buried all thoughts of Dean in the back of his mind. From now on he would focus on football and nothing else. He was going to prove to everyone he was an awesome football player.

The meeting was over in an hour. Castiel signed the two year contract which was worth 639,600 British Pounds, the equivalent of one million dollars. Cas was informed that at the end of the contract, if Chelsea was willing to resign with him, he would be able to negotiate more than double the current contract. He was happy with the negotiation.

Even though the current season was about to end and Castiel would most likely be on the bench. He didn't care because he would still practice with the team on a daily basis. Also, training for the 2012-13 season would begin a month before its official start in August.

Dean found out about Castiel signing with Chelsea while watching Sports Center on ESPN. He didn't know what to feel. In one hand he was happy for Cas but he also wanted him to remain with him and Ben. Dean knew he was being a selfish asshole and hated himself for it.

Someone was knocking on the front door. Dean got up to open it. He was shocked to see Gabriel standing there. The short man had a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here?"

"I certainly didn't come to bake you a pie. Actually I came to give you this." He punched Dean hard on the jaw. Dean held on to his throbbing jaw. He didn't fight the trickster because he knew he deserved being sucker punched. "That's for breaking my baby brother's heart, you jack ass!" With those words Gabriel left.

His first morning at practice, Castiel was a jumble of nerves. His palms were sweaty and his heart was beating frantically. The team's head coach/manager, Roberto Di Matteo actually eased his nerves. The man was down to earth and gave Cas the grand tour of the state of the art training camp. He left the team introduction for last. He blew his whistle to capture all the players' attention.

Castiel felt like jumping up and down as soon as his eyes landed on Frank Lampard, his idol and the team's captain, John Terry. He'd admired these men for almost an entire decade. Di Matteo introduced Castiel to his teammates. The guys were friendly. Lampard and Terry, who were the team leaders took him aside and told Cas that he shouldn't hesitate to ask them for advice or help any time.

"We're like family here, Castiel. We watch out for each other," Lampard said smiling.

"I'm so honored to be playing with you guys and please call me Cas," Castiel stated.

"Why don't you prove what you are made of then, Cas?" Terry said as he patted his shoulder. "Let's go!"

Training was arduous but totally worth it. The team had an hour break at one in the afternoon and then practice resumed. The coach set Castiel aside and told him he was impressed with what he saw. Cas worked alongside Lampard and the other midfielders mostly. At five training ended for the day.

The players were in the locker room getting ready to leave. Castiel had showered and was in the middle of getting dressed, when most of the players surrounded him. Raul Meireles, a Portuguese footballer, who resembled a tatted Michael Fassbender, approached Cas. "Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself, Cas?"

"Here we go," Castiel thought to himself. He wasn't going to hide his true self from his teammates, who he would be spending the majority of the time for the next two years.

He finished putting on his t-shirt before he started speaking. "I'm twenty six from Lawrence, Kansas and it's always been a dream of mine to play for this team. I had a serious accident in college that impeded me from playing. Luckily, I had surgery last year and now my knee is good as new."

"That's amazing. So are you married?"

"I don't like to lie and seeing as we're all going to be spending a lot of time together; I want to let all of you know I'm bisexual. So if I offend anyone…tough."

"Why would anyone be offended? What you do in your personal life is your own business." The goalie stated.

"We won't tell anyone outside the team but be prepared because there aren't that many footballers, who have publicly come out as gay. Europe might be more progressive than the US but in football things are still somewhat in the Dark Ages."

"Thanks for the advice. I don't plan on dating for a while. I just got out of a serious relationship and want to be on my own."

"Sorry to hear that. Do you want to go join us? We're heading to a new Greek restaurant for dinner. Then we might go to a club." Juan Mata, one of the team's youngest players told Cas. The 24 year old Spaniard reminded Castiel of a happy big blue eyed puppy.

"I don't know. I had plans with my cousin."

Fernando Torres, another young Spaniard piped in. "The more the merrier! Bring him along!"

The evening's plans were changed after a small group of Chelsea players ate at an authentic Greek restaurant. Castiel had imbibed way too much ale and Guinness. A couple of his teammates dared him to get a tattoo. It didn't require much ribbing on their part. Balthazar knew a great tattoo artist and led the group to the parlor.

He was shocked to hear the tattoo his cousin wanted to get. "Cassie, are you sure? Perhaps we can return at a later date, when you are sober."

"I want that tattoo and it's final!"

After hearing Castiel's detailed description, the tattoo artist, who was a thirty four year old Iraq War vet informed the group it would take two to three days to complete the tattoo. Castiel's teammates encouraged him to go for it. They even offered to accompany him to each session. He told Gary to start on it that evening.

Three days later, Castiel showed the finished product to all of his teammates. "You have to take off your shirt after you score a goal and show that beauty off," Terry said.

As Castiel prepared for his first match with Chelsea even though he would be on the bench, Dean's game was suffering. His batting average was decreasing and he was striking out quite frequently. Coach Singer called him into his office after a terrible game.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, idgit? My grandma Rose would outplay you."

"I'm sorry, Coach. There's a lot on my mind lately. I can't concentrate."

"Hey, I understand. Things must be tough after Lisa's death. It can't be easy taking care of a baby."

"Yeah, plus Cas left for London. I miss him more than I ever imagined."

"You two were like two peas in a pod. He's been your best friend for more than half your lives."

Dean gulped hard. "I promise I'll get my shit together and won't let the team down."

For the next two weeks Castiel sat on the bench during three matches. The team was scheduled to play against Barcelona in the UEFA Championships semifinals. Chelsea had upset the defending champion on the first round match that was held in London. The second match which would determine who would advance to the championship match was to be held in Barcelona later this week. Di Matteo had informed Castiel that he would put him to play some time during the match's second half. Castiel thanked the Italian and told him he would give it his all.

That afternoon he and Joy chatted via Skype. Castiel couldn't believe Ben had grown so much in the month he hadn't seen him. "Hey Benny, remember me?"

The baby giggled and waved his pudgy arms in the air. "So what's the big news you were going to tell me?" Joy asked as she tickled Ben's tummy.

"I'm finally going to make my debut this Thursday against Barcelona!"

"Oh my God! That's fucking awesome! Did you tell Gabriel? He's going to lose it!"

"Yeah, he was more excited than I was."

"Oh CG, I'm so happy for you. So how are things across the pond?"

"Pretty good…I'm still getting used to some of the terminology but overall I love it here."

"Has anyone caught your fancy?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"There's an assistant coach, who is flirtatious with me but it's too soon."

"Is he hot?"

"Yeah, he resembles Matt Bomer."

"I'm so envious! You lucky dog! Anyways, so any other news? How is Balthy?"

"He is finishing the deal for the space he bought for the pub and is taking culinary lessons. The guy's become the team's mascot. He hangs with us, when we go out. Oh I forgot to tell you, I got a tattoo!"

"Cas, you really are letting loose over there. Good for you! So what did you get?"

"It's going to be a surprise. When I score my first goal, I will reveal it."

"You're such a tease. Now I'm dying to know!"

All of a sudden, Juan and Fernando appeared behind Castiel. "Hola preciosa! Sorry but we need to take Cas now. We're going to celebrate one of our teammate's birthday. Hasta luego!"

"Gotta go! Love ya Joy and love ya Benny!"

"Take care of yourself, CG."

Joy was unaware that Dean had been listening to the entire conversation as he stood outside the baby's nursery. He hadn't heard Castiel be so animated in a conversation and speak so much in ages. Cas hadn't even asked Joy about him. When he heard the part of the assistant coach flirting with him, Dean leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. Soon Cas would settle down with someone, who would value their relationship and not be scared to show it to the world. He closed his eyes and banged the back of his head against the wall.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean woke up the following morning in a surly mood. The thought of the Matt Bomer look alike being with Cas was eating him up inside. He sat in the kitchen's island engulfed in his thoughts, when Joy appeared carrying a gurgling Ben.

"I bathed and fed him. So his next feeding is in three hours. I left a couple of bottles in the fridge. All you have to do is warm them up." She tickled the baby's feet right before handing him to his father.

"Thanks for everything, Joy. I wouldn't trust Ben with anyone else." Dean kissed the baby's forehead.

"It's a pleasure. I love this little guy." She tickled Ben's tummy. The baby smiled at his godmother.

"Better not keep Samantha waiting."

"Yeah, I don't want to be late to the lecture. I should be back before you leave for your game."

"No sweat"

"I forgot to mention earlier. A group of us are getting together tomorrow afternoon at Joe's Pub to watch Cas' first match tomorrow."

Dean's left eye twitched. "I don't know if that's such a good idea. Gabe is going to be there and I'm number one on his hit list."

"You can't blame him for being protective over his little brother. He'll get over it eventually. Tomorrow is a day of celebrating Cas. You should come with us."

"What about Ben? A pub isn't an ideal place for a baby."

"I bet if we ask Ruby she wouldn't mind babysitting. Just let me know and I'll call her when I get back."

"Sure…I'll let you know."

"See you later, Benny Bear."

Dean took Ben to the park for an hour. Several single mothers flirted with Dean. They approached the baseball player with the excuse of seeing the baby. Dean laughed inside because they were so obvious. He smiled at them and made small talk but he was in no mood to flirt with anyone. His mind wandered to the afternoon he and Cas had amazing sex at the sporting goods store. Last night in particular Dean missed Castiel tremendously. He kept waking up forgetting Cas was not sleeping at his side.

The eldest Winchester sibling received the surprise of a lifetime upon descending out of the Impala in front of the townhouse. Dean even did a double take. None other than John Winchester stood at the building's outdoor steps.

"Dad?" Dean retrieved Ben from the baby seat.

His father approached them. "Hey, son" He placed his hands inside his jean's pockets.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sam called me two days ago saying you weren't doing so well." John observed the dark circles underneath his eldest son's vibrant forest green eyes. The orbs were not their usual bright selves. "He wasn't bullshitting."

Ben blew raspberries. "Is this handsome young man, my grandson? He is a true Winchester judging by his devilishly handsome looks."

"Yeah, this is Ben. Ben meet your grandpa, John."

"I'm sorry about Lisa. I couldn't make it to the funeral."

"I know dad. You were in rehab." Dean made his way to the front door. His father followed him.

"I've been sober for one hundred days."

"That's great. So how long do you plan on visiting?" Dean opened the door and invited his father inside.

"Actually I'm staying. I got a job as a mechanic for the city's transit system and a lease on a studio apartment close by."

"You are making an effort this time." Dean brought out two coke cans and gave one to John. He put Ben down for a nap. They sat outside in the terrace.

"I admit to not being the best father but it's never too late. I want to be here for my boys and grandson."

"I'm glad to hear that." Dean sat down. It had been eons since he and his father sat down to have a heart to heart.

"Tell me why Sam is worrying about you."

Shit how did he tell his dad about his sexuality? "Does it have anything to do with Castiel?"

Dean's eyes widened. "How did you guess?"

John chuckled, sipped some of the soda and placed the can on the table. "Son, it was obvious to everyone in your orbit since you were teenagers that the two of you were in love with each other."

"Are you serious?"

"The two of you were always so in sync with one another. You'd finish each other's sentences and unconsciously would touch one another in small/subtle ways. Plus, let's not forget the infamous eye fucking. The two of you tend to gravitate towards each other and embark in your eye staring contests."

Dean blushed. "I had no idea we were that freaking obvious."

"I'm astonished it took the two of you so long to realize it. What happened son?"

Dean bit his lower lip. "I fucked things up, as usual. He was willing to go public but I chickened out. I'm not ready yet."

"Do you truly love him?"

"With all of my being"

"Then nothing or no one should fucking matter. I know it's not the same situation but I would've done anything for your mother. She meant the world to me."

Dean's eyes became watery. "I wouldn't let anything get in our way. You're lucky Castiel is willing to go public. You won't be alone. Just remember, son. Life is too damn short. I lost Mary too soon. She took half of my heart when she died. You still have a chance to make things work with Cas."

"I know, dad. So you're ok with me being gay?"

John cupped his son's face. "Dean, I would be pissed if you hid, who you really are. You will have my full support once you decide to come out publicly."

"Thank you, dad. You have no idea how much I was fretting telling you the truth."

"I'm proud of both of my boys. I always watch all your televised games and I know Sammy is going to be one hell of a lawyer."

Dean wiped his eyes. He'd had enough of this chick flick moment. "Why don't I put a couple of steaks on the grill?"

"Sounds fucking awesome, kid."

The following afternoon the gang met at Joe's Pub to watch the Chelsea v Barcelona semifinal match. Ruby agreed to babysit Ben. Fortunately, Dean didn't have a game scheduled for that afternoon so he went. John accompanied him in case Gabriel wanted to sucker punch him again.

Everyone sat at a table close to one of the 50 inch flat screen TVs in the pub. Dean sat at the opposite end of the table from Gabriel. A pitcher of beer and another of Guinness were ordered along with nachos. John drank soda since he didn't want to fall off the wagon. Joy fed Sam a nacho and Gabriel and Kali shared a shepherd's pie. Dean was so nervous he had completely lost his appetite.

Meanwhile, across the pond, Castiel vomited what he had for breakfast that morning. He drank Gatorade before leaving the locker room with his teammates. They all wished him luck and not to worry that he would do great on the field.

He also wished the players that were starting the match luck. Coach Di Matteo had informed the players he would take Romeu out of the match during the second half since the young man was still suffering from the flu. Castiel would be replacing him.

The American listened to Coldplay in his IPod as he sat on the bench. Fernando Torres was also benched. So after a while of listening to music, Castiel started to relax. His eyes scanned the vast green field of Camp Nou Stadium, which housed Barcelona FC. He could hardly believe he was a little over an hour away from playing in a European championship semifinal.

The Spaniard tapped him on the shoulder. "Once you are on the field and your adrenaline starts pumping, the nerves go away."

Cas smiled at the young blond man. He had a smattering of freckles over his nose and cheeks. Dean always came to mind when he was around the Spaniard but Castiel thought of Fernando as a kid brother. He and Juan had turned into his closest friends from the team. They hung out a lot.

The two teams were tied at zero for the first forty minutes. Busquets from Barcelona scored the match's first goal with an assist from Leo Messi at the forty second minute. Just when it looked like the score was going to remain 1-0 at the end of the first half, Lampard made a perfect pass to Ramires, who scored. The game was tied 1-1!

At the end of the first half the two teams returned to their locker rooms. The benched players joined them, as well. Di Matteo gave a great motivational speach. Afterwards, he brought Castiel to the side with him. "Start warming up, I'm getting Romeu out at the thirtieth minute."

"OK, I won't let you guys down."

The coach patted him on the back. "I know you won't."

Castiel quickly texted Gabriel, "I'm going in thirty minutes into the 2nd half. Wish me luck, big brother!" He left his cell phone inside his assigned locker. Castiel did a short prayer before heading back outside.

Cas stretched his body before he started to jog. He cleared his mind. Fernando soon joined him. "I might replace Kalou."

The two friends did warm up exercises. Soon afterwards, they removed their jogging pants and jackets. Castiel was already being called out by Di Matteo. "Good luck, my friend," Fernando said.

"Gracias" Castiel said as he jogged over to the coach.

"Oh my God… look at my baby bro wearing Chelsea blue!" Gabriel was visibly emotional. Kali placed her hand over his and offered him a napkin. He blew his nose loud.

The camera had zoomed in on Castiel listening to something the coach was telling him. Dean felt his heart in his throat. Castiel was finally living his dream. He looked hot in Chelsea's royal blue uniform and he was letting his hair grow. He had shaved his stubble. Cas always looked younger when he shaved. He missed him so fucking bad.

The switch was finally made and Castiel high fived Romeu as the younger player vacated the field. He ran on the grass and Lampard gave him two thumbs up. The team's new number 24 nodded and ran forward. The minutes flew by and the score remained 1-1. Castiel had the ball in his possession three times. He made a nice pass to Kalou, who almost scored.

Since the match remained tied at the end of the second half, two additional fifteen minutes quarters were played. No one scored any goals, so the finalist would be determined by penalties. Castiel's stomach started hurting. What if he missed his penalty kick and the team lost because of him? He needed to clear his mind of negativity.

All the Chelsea players huddled together. John Terry as their captain informed them of the line-up. Castiel was left to kick last. He got even more nervous. "Lose those nerves, mate. Frank will tell you what to do once we get a feel of the other team's goalkeeper. Relax, alright?" Terry tapped him on the shoulder.

The first two Chelsea players missed their penalty kicks. The opponents didn't and led in the penalties. Luckily, Ashley Cole one of the Brit's best defense players scored the team's first penalty goal. When it was Lampard's turn he also scored. He was the team's best at penalties. Then one Barcelona player missed his kick. The ball shot straight to the goal post. It was Fernando's turn and if he made it, the match would be tied. Terry gave the young man a few words of encouragement. Fernando fooled the goalie by switching feet at the last moment. He scored the goal. Now the game was tied.

Castiel inhaled a deep breath. Lampard pulled him aside. "Pinto will suspect you of switching tactics on him so you are going to make it seem as if you're going to switch feet but aren't. Do you understand?"

Cas nodded. Busquets shocked everyone by missing his penalty kick. Now the championship match laid on Castiel's shoulders. Lampard gave him a brief hug. Castiel Novak was going to prove once and for all if he really had cojones. All the Chelsea players stood in a semi-circle.

Dean chewed his nails and Gabriel covered his eyes. Joy sat on Sam's lap gnawing at her lower lip. Castiel remembered every single word Lampard told him. Pinto was standing in the middle of the goal post with his hands in front of him. Cas made it seem as if he was going to change his position to kick with his left leg but kicked it with his right. The ball zoomed past Pinto and landed inside the goal post's left corner.

The Chelsea fans in the stadium went wild. Castiel was soon surrounded by all of his teammates. He was stunned for a moment. Terry brought him out of his stupor. "You did it! We won! Show everyone that kick ass tattoo!"

Castiel ran across the field removing his royal blue jersey in the process. Once he tossed it on the grass, he extended his arms to the side as he continued running. Large ebony and black wings shone with the sunlight. It seemed as if they were about to take flight with every movement Castiel made. The tattooed wings covered his entire back.

Gabriel was able to see his baby brother's heroic penalty kick when it was replayed. He couldn't stop crying. Everyone at their table was sobbing; even Mr. Macho John. Dean had never been more proud of Cas. He didn't doubt Castiel was going to score. He ached to be there with him and celebrate together. The tattoo was pretty damn awesome! Dean should have been with Cas, when he got it. He smiled as the TV showed the Chelsea players playfully tackling Cas down.

His smile soon turned into a frown when the camera zoomed in on a man, who was a dead ringer for Matt Bomer embracing Castiel and kissing him hard on the cheek. So that must be the assistant coach, who was trying to get into Cas' shorts. Dean scowled at the television screen.

**I know some of you were dying to find out what the tattoo was. I hope I didn't disappoint. Come on what else did you think it would be? **


	16. Chapter 16

The Chelsea players were still on a glorious high after the semifinal match. Castiel left his laptop charging while he showered in the locker room. He was expecting for Joy or Gabriel to Skype him at any moment. The American was sitting on a metal bench towel drying his unruly dark hair, when a Skype alert appeared on his HP laptop. He continued drying his hair as he accepted.

Without looking at the screen Cas smiled. "What's up Joy?"

Someone cleared their throat before speaking. "It's not, Joy. It's me…Dean."

Castiel opened his electric blue eyes swiftly. The towel was dropped on the floor. Cas held his breath for a few seconds. His tongue felt heavy at first. He never thought to have a conversation with Dean ever again. Dean's forest green eyes bore into his. Castiel finally noticed Ben sitting on his dad's lap wearing a royal blue Chelsea beanie on his head and the team's onesie.

Cas smiled. "He looks adorable."

"We wanted to congratulate you. You were fucking amazing, man. I always knew you would have an amazing career." Dean licked his lips nervously. He had been terrified thinking Cas would shut off his computer upon seeing him at the other end.

"It means a lot to me that you are doing this. So you watched the match?"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything." Dean held Ben tightly with his right hand and showed Castiel his left one. "I chewed off most of my cuticles during the penalties."

Castiel chuckled. "Let's hope there won't be any more penalty shoot outs or you'll lose all of your skin."

"I'm so sorry for the way things ended between us. I know I hurt you and I hate myself for doing so."

Castiel lowered his eyes upon hearing Dean's heartfelt apology. "Dad moved to New York and has sobered up. He got himself a steady job and lives close by. He wants to be a part of Ben's life."

"That's wonderful, Dean. I know how much that means to you."

"I told him I'm gay and that I'm in love with you."

Castiel swallowed hard. This was a major step for Dean, who had been petrified of telling his father this. "At least you're starting to come to terms with things."

"I'm getting there, Cas. I've jumped one large hurdle. I'm not going to ask you to give me time. You deserve to make your own life but I promise that I will come out to my teammates soon."

"You're right I'm not giving you any time. I think I waited enough but I am happy for you. I hope you find someone once you officially come out." Castiel's eyes became watery as he said those words to the love of his life.

Suddenly, Fernando, Juan and the Matt Bomer doppelganger appeared behind Castiel and doused him in champagne. "You bastards…I just showered!" Castiel laughed at his friends' shenanigans.

Dean frowned a bit. Castiel had made new friends. He narrowed his eyes as the Bomer wannabe wrapped his arms around Cas' shirtless torso. "Let's get you to the showers then!"

Castiel blushed. "Sorry, Dean…I have to go! Thanks so much for the Skype."

"Vamos hombre! La noche esta empezando!" Fernando bellowed at Cas.

"Ya voy!" Castiel shook his head. "Hasta luego Dean y Ben!"

Dean controlled himself. He was not going to cry in front of his son. He majorly screwed things up with the only person he had truly been in love with. He was jealous of the friendship Cas shared with the Spaniards and he was extremely jealous of the handsome assistant coach, who wanted to fuck Castiel. The dude was so fucking obvious with the way his eyes devoured Cas and how his hands clung to him.

Dean stood up and headed for the nursery. As he placed his infant son on the crib, Dean told him, "Can you say dumb ass, Benny? Cuz that's what your old man is. I'm a major dumb ass for letting the man I love get away."

Dean entered the kitchen and found Joy there drinking herbal tea. "Are you ok? Your eyes are full of sorrow." She poured hot water in another mug and placed a tea bag inside. Joy placed the ceramic mug in front of Dean on the island.

He told her about his surprise Skype to Castiel with Ben but the one who ended up being surprised was him. "Dean, what do you expect? Castiel was truthful with his teammates right off the bat and they've been nothing but understanding. Liam was more than happy to discover Cas bats both ways since he himself is bicoastal. He's been hitting on Castiel ever since."

"Has Castiel surrendered to his advances?" Dean asked scared of hearing Joy's answer.

"No, but he's being tempted left and right. They spend a lot of time together every day during practice and at matches. Also, when some of the team's youngest players hang out at night. I think Cas said something about most of the team hitting a trendy club in Barcelona this evening. They are probably on their way there now."

Dean gazed at his watch. "It must be around two in the morning there. The old Cas wouldn't stay up so late. He hated going to bars and clubs while he was here."

"Maybe he's making up for lost time. Castiel was always dedicated to his work."

"Yeah, cleaning up my messes," Dean mumbled.

"Hey, he never complained about working for you. He just wasn't doing what he really wanted. Now he is. He needs time to himself doing what he loves."

Dean sipped some of the tea. His traitorous mind bringing images of Cas and Liam dancing at a club and having sex in a bathroom stall. Dean felt like throwing up the bit of tea he had drunk. "Thanks for listening to my woes, Joy. Have a good evening."

"You, too, Dean," Joy said as she watched him leave the kitchen. She felt terrible for both of her friends. Joy knew the two men loved each other still but Castiel was not taking Dean back until the stubborn man got his shit together.

Most of Chelsea's players were partying at Club Sutton located in Barcelona's Gothic quarter. The boisterous young men were allowed in the VIP section. Everyone drank complimentary champagne and had tequila shots. Even though they had beaten Barcelona, the locals were friendly with the British team. An hour into the festivities, Castiel went to the bathroom. When he came out of the restroom, someone grabbed his arm and gently threw him against the crimson wall. Liam grinned at him. His expressive blue eyes shined with the fluorescent lights. "I've been waiting all night to have you to myself."

Castiel's heartbeat accelerated. He bit his lower lip. Liam's eyes traced his every move. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss those fuckable lips of yours." His Irish accent was more pronounced than usual this evening. Cas found it extremely sexy. He was tired of ignoring the man's attempts of wooing him.

"Why don't you shut up and kiss me already?" Castiel leaned his body closer to the Irish man's.

Liam wasted no time and kissed Cas hard. His body covered Cas' against the wall. Castiel could feel Liam's erection brand his lower stomach. They kissed for a long time. Cas pulled his head away from Liam for needed air. He surprised himself by grabbing the assistant coach's hand and leaving the club.

The following morning, a nude Castiel woke up with a terrible headache. He rubbed his eyes and stretched out in the rumpled hotel bed. Cas nibbled his lower lip. Last night as things started getting hot and heavy between him and Liam in the taxi, he stopped himself from making a huge mistake. Dean popped in his head in the middle of a steamy make out session.

Castiel knew he would have hated himself in the morning if he would have taken things further with Liam. Sure the man was freaking hot but Cas wasn't the type to have sex with just anyone. He barely knew Liam and the truth was he was still desperately in love with Dean.

Liam wasn't mad when they reached the hotel. He even walked Cas to his room. Liam kissed him on the cheek. "The wanker who has your heart is a lucky bastard. I envy him."

"How do you know?"

"I'm not stupid. I saw the way you were looking at the idiot you chatted with on the computer."

"Sorry about that. I'm not over him."

"It takes a long time to mend a broken heart. If you need someone to talk to; I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Liam."

"No problem…good night."

"Good night, Liam."

Cas is about to get out of bed. He can't believe he turned down a major hottie and it was all Dean Winchester's fault. "Fuck you, Dean. Why can't I stop loving you?"


	17. Chapter 17

"Come on Benny, you can do it!" Joy and Sam encouraged their godchild as he paddled his chubby arms in the pool. This was his fourth swimming lesson at the East Village's 14th Street Y. Since his first lesson the youngest Winchester smiled as soon as his godparents gently placed him in the water. The instructor, a Carrot Top doppelganger always made the babies' guardians put swim diapers and caps on the infants before they entered the indoor pool. Ben was part of the Baby Beluga group which consisted of six to sixteen month olds. Sam always boasted to the other parents how Benny was the class champ. The little guy took to water like a guppy.

After the class was over and the trio was dried up and dressed, Sam and Joy walked over to a nearby diner. Ben had fallen asleep in his stroller. Joy ordered a Philly Cheesesteak sandwich and fries while Sam had a California Chicken salad. They drank iced tea. It was an uncharacteristically hot autumn day in New York. September was almost over and the leaves had started changing colors.

Chelsea went on to win the Championship and Castiel toured with his teammates throughout the entire summer. In August the British Premiere League's season began and the American was a starter now. Castiel was known in the football community as the Angel after his heroics in the semifinal match. Whenever fans stopped him, they asked to see his tattoo.

"Have you heard from Cas? Last time I spoke with him was two weeks ago, when he called to wish me luck on my final exams." Sam munched on a piece of grilled chicken.

Joy sipped some iced tea before answering. "He's been extremely busy. Oh I forgot to tell you!" She bit into her sandwich.

Sam chuckled. She always did that. Tease you about something important and take her sweet time. Sometimes he wanted to ring her beautiful neck. "Okay…any day now."

Ben whimpered in his sleep. Joy softly patted his back. The baby calmed down. "Do you think babies have nightmares?" She asked Sam.

"I don't know. I hope not." He arched a brow at her.

"Right! Guess who is going to appear in the next issue of Vanity Fair?"

"Are you joking? Oh my God this is freaking awesome!"

"The magazine has an annual sports cover story and this year it's soccer."

"The correct term is football," Sam teased her.

Joy stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "The important thing is that our Cas is one of the players featured on the cover!"

"Wait until Dean finds out."

"Do you think those two will ever get back together? It's been a while since their heated argument." Joy frowned. She knew the heartache Dean was suffering and even though Cas hardly mentioned his former lover, it was obvious he was not over him, as well.

The waitress stopped by their table to pour more iced tea and handed Sam the check. As he rose from the chair he leaned into Joy's personal space and kissed her gently on the mouth. She smiled. "PDA from Samuel Winchester…is there a new world order I have not been made aware of?"

"You didn't get the memo? It must've gotten lost in the mail then." Sam kissed the tip of her nose. "Promise me we will never turn into them. We need to be frank with each other always…"

"And forever" she finished. Samuel headed to the cashier. Joy's heart leapt. She was in love with Samwise Winchester as she affectionately called him. Her eyes became misty as she gazed affectionately at Ben. For the first time Joy actually had a family of her own.

"Are you alright, babe?" Joy got out of the chair and grabbed the stroller's bar. "Yeah, actually I've never felt better." As they walked down the street, Sam wrapped one of his arms across her shoulder. Joy leaned into him.

Three weeks later Dean was walking a couple of blocks from where he lived. His team had lost in the first round of the playoffs in a heart wrenching eleven inner of a game seven. He didn't feel terrible about the Devils' defeat because he had given his all during that series. Dean stopped at his favorite magazine stand. He always purchased several magazines on a monthly basis. His forest green eyes scanned for Tennis magazine, when they landed on Vanity Fair.

Dean's right hand swiftly fetched it. Castiel stood in the middle of a group of European players shirtless wearing only Chelsea's royal blue shorts, socks and soccer cleats. A sexy grin adorned his full lips. Fernando Torres, who according to Joy had become Cas' best bud stood at his right. Dean paid for the magazine and headed home.

He read the entire six page cover story article and was proud that there was an entire segment devoted to several of the players including Cas. He loved the picture of Castiel wearing black skinny jeans and barefoot. He gave his back to the camera to give the viewer full view of his impressive angel wings tattoo. Dean ran his fingers on the 8 X 10 picture. "Fuck Cas…I miss you so damn much."

Two days later Dean met with Coach Singer in his office. "Listen, son. Your game improved tremendously during the latter half of the season but I know you still can use some improvement. I suggest you fix what is wrong in your personal life while you still have a chance. Believe me once you do your mind will be able to focus more on the game."

Bobby suspected what ailed Winchester but he wouldn't stick his nose where it didn't belong. As the coach handed a bottle of water to Dean, the door opened revealing Rufus Turner. Dean met him through Cas. "What brings you here, Rufus?"

"Just bringing this knucklehead his lunch"

Bobby rolled his eyes. "That better be a bacon cheeseburger."

"In your dreams, old man. I got you a veggie burger and granola yogurt."

Bobby surprised Dean by pouting. Rufus opened the paper bag and retrieved the food from it. "Sorry Dean…I had no idea you were here. I would've brought you something."

"No, I was just about to go."

Rufus set the food out for Bobby. "Well what are you waiting for? Eat before the burger gets cold."

"Yes, dear" Rufus kissed him on the forehead.

"Whoa! Are you two a couple?" Dean stood up.

"Yes, idjit. You got a problem with it?" Bobby asked.

"No, not at all. It's just you never commented on it before." Dean's eyes finally landed on a framed picture situated behind Bobby's desk. It was of the two of them at a fishing expedition. They both held huge fish that were most likely caught by them.

"We don't have to be screaming at the top of the Empire State Building we are gay. Our closest friends and relatives know," Rufus said.

"And we're not afraid of a little PDA every now and then…like what you witnessed right now," Bobby added.

Dean felt like the world's biggest jackass. That's what Cas wanted not for them to take out a one page announcement in the New York Times. Shit Cas came out to his teammates, when he first joined Chelsea. Dean smiled at the older men.

"Thanks, guys. You have no idea what a huge help the two of you have been. I'll be seeing you!"

Dean jogged out of the office. Rufus and Bobby stared at each other and laughed. "Bobby, you sly dog; is that why you told me to bring you lunch today?"

Bobby nodded. "That idjit needed a small push in the right direction."

Dean's friends from the Devils assembled in his townhome's outside terrace. He had invited them for a barbecue with the purpose of coming out to them. He was a bundle of nerves. After they ate and drank some beer, Dean caught their attention. He stood in the center of the terrace.

"What's wrong, Dean? You're not thinking of signing with another team once your contract expires…are you?" Michael asked as he stood up from the table.

Dean cleared his throat and wiped his damp hands on his khaki pants. "Here goes, man. I'm gay."

He looked at all the stunned faces. Uriel laughed. "Good one, Winchester! How do you explain the existence of Benny and all those one night stands?"

Dean swallowed hard. "The truth is I was overcompensating for what I wasn't. I've been in love with Castiel for a long time but was too afraid to admit my true feelings."

"That's why you've been in the dumps all this time since Castiel left to England," one of his teammates stated.

Dean nodded. "Hey man, if you thought we were going to shun you. Don't worry about it. Hell I have a gay cousin, who is like a brother to me." Uriel walked next to him.

"Yeah and we won't tell anyone outside the team. What you do in your personal life is private," Michael said.

Uriel tapped him on the shoulder. "Castiel is a handsome fellow and I know the two of you have gone through a lot of shit together. You guys are meant for each other."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. "You guys have no idea the scenarios I played in my mind of how you would react to my news."

"Dean, give us some credit. We aren't hicks from _Deliverance_." Some of the players laughed at Chuck, one of the team's rookie pitchers words.

Later that night, Dean shocked Joy and Sam. "I booked a flight for London. I leave tomorrow afternoon. Do you guys mind taking care of Ben? It will be only for a few days. I need to make things right with Cas once and for all."

Joy leapt from the couch and hugged him. "Finally the two of you and Ben will be a family!"

"From your lips to God's ears," Dean stated.

"Good luck, Dean."

"Thanks, Sam"

Dean landed in London at nine pm local time. Balthazar had given him Castiel's address. He no longer shared a loft with his cousin. He had moved in with Fernando and Juan, who shared a spacious three story brick townhouse in between London and the village, where the team trained. A taxi driver drove Dean to the location where he could catch a train that would drop him off a block from the townhome.

He wanted to surprise Castiel, who had no idea he had planned this impromptu trip. Nerves assailed Dean as he stood outside the house. He debated whether to walk up to the front door and knock.

Meanwhile inside, Castiel finished washing the dishes. Fernando had prepared mouthwatering seafood paella for dinner. The three young men had gobbled down most of it in one sitting. He entered the living room to see his two friends playing Call of Duty: Black Ops II. "No esperaron por mi!" He jumped on the couch in between the two young Spaniards.

Juan burped extremely loud. The three friends laughed uncontrollably. "Cerdo!" Fernando yelled.

"The paella didn't agree with me. Excuse me for a moment."

"Do not blame my cooking! No one told you to suck that meal down like a vacuum!" Fernando said.

Cas took Juan's place in the game. "El chico tiene el sistema digestivo de una chica de doze anos."

Castiel laughed. He purposely made Fernando lose concentration and beat him. "No fair you cheated!"

"No es mi culpa que tienes cerebro de mosquito!" Castiel stuck his tongue out at his friend.

Fernando tackled him to the floor. On the meantime, Dean finally worked the courage to knock on the door. No one came to answer. His hand covered the doorknob and the door opened. He heard yelling in Spanish as he made his way inside. He was greeted to the sight of Cas and his new BFF rolling on the floor wrestling.

Dean cleared his throat. The two guys froze. "Cas, we need to stop meeting like this."


	18. Chapter 18

Fernando tickled Castiel one more time before removing himself from him. Cas was flabbergasted. What the hell was Dean doing across the Atlantic? Castiel immediately got up. "Did something happen to Ben? Is everyone alright?" He stood nervously in front of Dean.

"Nothing's happened to anyone." Dean's gaze landed on the shirtless Spaniard. His eyes returned to Castiel, who was also without a shirt. Were these two FWBs like Cas and Joy were for a while? Dean tugged his right earlobe. He was afraid several of his teeth would crack due to the heavy grinding he was giving them.

"Why did you make the long trip then?" Castiel inquired.

Fernando strolled over to a small closet and retrieved two Adidas sweatshirts. He put one on and tossed one at Castiel.

"Can we talk in private?" Dean asked. He scowled at Fernando.

Castiel rolled his eyes. Dean had the gall to be jealous of Fer? "Dean, this is one of my best friends, Fernando. Fer, this is Dean."

Fernando approached the baseball player and offered his hand. Dean didn't want to seem like a major ass hat and shook the blond's hand. "El mal nacido que le rompio el corazon a mi amigo," Fernando stated as he continued staring at Dean.

Castiel chuckled. Dean really didn't like the Spaniard so far. He clenched his fists at his sides. Cas shook his head at Fernando. "Porque no traes unas tapas y cerveza para el. Debe de estar hambriento."

"Esta bien…a si pueden hablar en privado." Fernando turned to Dean. "By the way, I said earlier that you must be the bastard, who broke my friend's heart."

Dean narrowed his eyes. Castiel gestured for him to sit down. Fernando excused himself. "I sent him to fetch you some appetizers and beer. I know you must be starving."

"Will he poison me?"

"Fernando is a sweetheart and very loyal to his friends. He's just being protective of me."

Dean crossed his ankles. He didn't know where to begin. "I finally came out to my teammates."

Castiel's eyes widened. "Wow that's amazing. I'm happy for you. This means you have come to fully accept who you are."

"Yes, and I am so sorry for taking so fucking long. Cas, I know I was a huge puss pop but I need you to know that I'm still in love with you and nothing will ever change that. You're the love of my life. We've been there for each other through the darkest times. We share too much history." Dean scooted closer to a flummoxed Castiel. The dark haired man moved to the other end of the leather sofa.

"I don't know what to say. I've made a life here and have been happy with the ways things have been going so far." Castiel ran a hand through his wild sex hair. "My life is here in London now."

Dean felt like slapping Castiel. "That's it? Your life is here now? How about your feelings towards me? Were you able to turn off your emotions like a fucking light switch?"

Fernando entered the tense living room carrying a tray. He set it on the coffee table. "Here you go. I used the finest cheeses and sausages we had to prepare these tapas; even though you don't deserve it. Buen provecho, gringo."

Dean grabbed the beer bottle. "Gracias"

"De nada" Fernando asked Castiel, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, you can leave us."

As Fernando was going to take the first step to go upstairs, Juan screamed from the second floor, which was where his bedroom and bathroom were located, "Nadie suba por diez minutos! I had to light several scented candles! Bombardie este piso!"

Fernando froze. "Por el amor de Dios, Juan! Next time don't eat like the pig you are!" He put on socks and sneakers. "I'm going for a run. Hopefully, when I return, it will be safe to go upstairs."

Castiel served Dean a plate of hors d'oeuvres. "Please eat something, Dean. I know you must have not eaten since you left New York."

Dean was pissed but his stomach did choose that exact moment to rumble. He took the plate from Cas' hand. "I'll go get you another beer."

Castiel leaned against the refrigerator. His heart was beating a mile a second. He was ecstatic Dean finally found the courage to come out to his friends and teammates but Cas was scared that Dean would chicken out at any moment. What if he would reproach Castiel, when they were out in public? Would he be ok with holding hands in a public setting? Cas remembered the time at the hospital, when Dean swiftly released his hand as soon as a family entered the waiting room. Castiel banged the back of his head against the refrigerator.

He loved Dean with all of his heart and knew deep inside he would never be able to love anyone that way for the rest of his life. Still Castiel didn't want to have his heart smashed into dozens of pieces courtesy of Dean Winchester once again. He'd gone through that almost his entire life. He opened his eyes upon hearing Dean clear his throat.

"Is everything ok? You had me worried there." Dean placed the tray on the kitchen's island. "The snack was pretty good and I'm still alive. Give my compliments to the chef."

Castiel opened the fridge and fetched two beer bottles. He opened them with a bottle opener and gave one to his former boyfriend. Their fingers lightly brushed. Castiel's skin prickled. He noticed Dean's face was flushed all of a sudden. "You can sleep in the guest room in the first floor. I'll show you where it's at. There's a bathroom adjacent to it. So feel free to take a shower. I don't want you to pass out if you go upstairs. The place needs to be quarantined after one of Juan's infamous bombings."

Dean chuckled. Castiel continued rambling. Dean knew this meant he was nervous as hell. "We can continue our conversation tomorrow evening after practice."

This gave Dean hope. If Cas planned on continuing their conversation then perhaps he was still in love with him. "Sure thing, Cas" He followed him to the guest bathroom. After Castiel saw Dean was settled in, he bade him a good night and went upstairs.

The following morning at six a.m. Fernando and Juan were surprised to see Dean eating a bowl of cereal in the kitchen. "You must be the heartbreaker," Juan said smirking. "Just kidding…I'm Juan by the way."

Dean shook hands with the short Spaniard. "Nice to meet you…Dean."

The two soccer players served themselves a bowl of cereal, as well and grabbed a couple of bananas. Juan poured two glasses of orange juice. They joined Dean at the island. "So Dean what brings you to jolly old England?" Juan asked.

Dean didn't want to spill his guts to these two strangers but if Cas was BFF with them then he knew they were ok. "I want Cas back for good. I miss him too damn much."

"So you will not remain in the closet anymore?" Fernando inquired.

"I already came out to my teammates and my family knows. I don't know what else to do to prove to Cas that I'm no longer afraid."

"There is something you can do," Fernando said.

"What? At this point I'll do anything."

Juan continued, "Wear a pink Speedo while you stand in front of the main gates of Buckingham Palace and scream at the top of your lungs you are in love with Castiel Novak."

Dean glared at the short blue eyed man. Fernando and Juan cackled. "We're just messing with you."

"No shit, Sherlock. I'm glad my misery is hilarious to you."

Fernando actually felt bad for the American. If he took a long ass trip to find Castiel then Dean was serious about reconciling with him. "Castiel will chop my balls off if he finds out I suggested this to you but I want to see him content."

"He told me he was happy."

"His career is phenomenal but I know he misses you tremendously. There is certain sadness in his eyes whenever he sees any of the guys with their girlfriends or wives. The thing he needs to be completely happy is you."

"What do you suggest I do to convince him I want to be with him?"

"We need to plan this fast before he comes downstairs. Juan, we will need your assistance in this."

Juan nodded and smiled. Fernando whispered to the two men what he thought Dean should do. After hearing the plan, Dean screamed, "Hell to the no! That has to be one of the cheesiest things I have ever heard."

Fernando folded his arms across his chest. "Do you want Castiel back?"

Dean pouted. "Yes"

"Then do this and he will relent."

"I can't believe I'm breaking my no chick flick moments rule."

Juan wrote down the instructions of how Dean could get to the training camp. "Training is over at four today. Show up at a quarter till. We'll set up everything for you."

"Thanks guys. Cas has always had great taste in friends."

"Are we bonding now?" Castiel asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Yes, Dean is not such a big dick. He's alright," Fernando said.

"Hurry up and eat your breakfast, Castiel. We need to be at camp in less than an hour."

When the three football players were about to leave, Fernando and Juan both winked at Dean. He gave them two thumbs up. Castiel noticed. "What are you guys up to?"

"Nothing" Dean replied innocently.

Every time Castiel would see Juan and Fernando during practice the two idiots would start giggling. The two rats were up to something and he would find out what they were hiding soon. During lunch they told him they needed to take the train to London to purchase something. "Why can't I go with you?"

"We're getting your Christmas present," Juan replied.

"So early?"

"It was a special order," Fernando answered.

"If you guys got me a dildo I'm going to hit you upside the head with it."

Juan laughed. "You won't need one of those after this afternoon."

"Forget it; the two of you are acting weirder than usual. Go have fun in your little excursion." Castiel went inside to eat lunch at the cafeteria.

Practice was intense in the afternoon. Chelsea was scheduled to play their biggest rival, Manchester United on Sunday. Di Matteo would not tolerate a loss. At fifteen minutes before the end of practice, Juan and Fernando disappeared. Castiel found that odd. The sky turned dark all of a sudden and a light drizzle descended upon the field.

"Castiel Novak…this song's for you!" Where the hell was Dean's voice coming from and why was it so loud? Cas turned around and saw speakers. When the hell did those get there? All of his teammates made a semicircle around him. Castiel blushed. Suddenly, Dean appeared followed by Fer and Juan. Each member of the trio held a microphone.

Fernando nodded at Terry, who turned on a cd player. The music to Rick Astley's "Never Gonna Give You Up" started playing. Dean licked his lips. He walked over to the middle of the circle and stood in front of Castiel. The green eyed man started singing.

We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy  
I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Fernando and Juan sang the chorus:

Never gonna give you up,  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry,  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Most of the team heckled the Spaniards, who ignored them. Dean continued.

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it  
And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see

The rain intensified but he sang the remainder of the song. The entire team cheered and whistled. Castiel couldn't believe Mr. Macho "I don't do chick flick moments" Winchester broke his first cardinal rule. Cas smiled. He did love this stubborn block headed moron. The song ended. Fernando and Juan bowed.

The team applauded. Castiel didn't know what to do. Lampard bellowed, "Kiss him already!"

Cas turned beet red. Dean wasted no time. He grabbed Castiel by the front of his jersey and pulled him closer. He leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Castiel held on to Dean's neck. The kiss intensified. Someone screamed for them to get a room. The two men remained kissing. The rain was now a heavy downpour. Di Matteo told the players to run inside.

Dean and Castiel remained kissing passionately in the rain. Eventually, they had to stop in order to breathe. Cas nibbled Dean's jaw. "That was the most romantic yet cheesiest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"I know but Fernando and Juan came up with the idea."

"No wonder the little ferrets were acting all weird today."

"I love you so damn much Cas…it hurts. Please give me another chance. I can't live without you, man. " Dean leaned his forehead against Cas'.

"I guess you really have changed. The old you wouldn't have done something like this in public. You have no idea what this means to me, Dean. Thank you so much." Castiel kissed the tip of his nose.

"So does this mean we're back together?"

Castiel nodded. "I never stopped loving you, Dean Winchester. You've owned my heart since we were twelve."

Dean kissed him once again. The two of them remained kissing in the middle of the field not caring they were getting soaked.

**I can't believe this story is almost over. One more chapter to go and that will be all folks. I want to thank everyone who has taken their time to read and review/subscribe to this. I already know what my next Destiel story will be. For those who are also reading One Summer, I know I am taking forever in finishing that one but I shall, don't worry. :)**

**BTW, for my fellow Chelsea aficionados, I found two Pepsi commercials featuring Lampard, Drogba and Torres from Chelsea in Youtube. I recommend you see them. Just type in their last names and Pepsi. **


	19. Chapter 19

"Hmm that turkey smells delish! What time is dinner again?" Gabriel asked as he tried to steal a spoonful of mashed potatoes from a pot. Kali hit his hand with a wooden spoon. "You, out of the kitchen now!" Gabriel pouted before kissing his fiancée. He had popped the question the night before they were set to leave to England.

Dean and Castiel decided to split their time between New York and Cobham Surrey, where the couple purchased a two story home built in the 1930's. The three bedroom house was part of a huge estate but was isolated from it. The dwelling was walking distance from the Chelsea training camp. Dean was already making plans to build Ben a swing set and tree house in the vast garden.

As part of their house warming, they decided to invite their family for Thanksgiving weekend. Since the holiday was not celebrated in England they wanted to continue their American traditions. Fer and Juan were invited, as well since they were practically joined at the hip with Castiel. The two Spaniards assisted Kali and Joy prepare the meal. Fer had a huge crush on Kali but tried not to be obvious in front of Gabriel. Truth be told "el enano" as he baptized Gabe, intimidated the hell out of the football player.

Joy had not released Ben since she and Sam arrived earlier in the morning. He currently sat on his high chair in the kitchen playing with a stuffed elephant his godmother gave him. Joy cried as soon as she set eyes on the baby, who she hadn't seen in a month. Dean and Cas had invited her to stay with them but Sam had already beat them to the punch. He had asked her to move in with him and she rapidly accepted. At least she would be able to care for Ben, when Dean returned to the States for Spring Training.

The men were gathered in the garden assembling two tables together for the meal. Gabriel gave Dean the stink eye as the both of them put chairs around the tables. "You know Dean; if you ever break Cassie's heart again I'm going to make a eunuch out of you."

Fernando popped out of nowhere with a tray of chocolate éclairs. He waved them underneath Gabriel's nose. The trickster salivated at the decadent treats. He snatched two and stuffed an entire éclair in his mouth. Dean quickly left Gabe's vicinity. He smiled as he witnessed his dad and Castiel folding linen napkins. John was teaching his son in law how to make turkeys with them.

Joy appeared carrying Ben. The ten month old infant's eyes brightened and he flapped his chubby arms as soon as he saw Castiel. "Cas!" he gurgled.

Castiel scurried over to him and took him from Joy. "How's my big boy?" He tickled Ben's tummy. Dean approached them. "I can't believe his first word was Cas. When are you going to say daddy?" He pinched his son's cheeks.

Gabriel sidled next to them. "Maybe when you stop pinching the little guy's cheeks" He tickled the baby's chin. "Coo chi Coo Topo Gigio"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Seriously Gabriel? First it was Chia Pet and now you are comparing my son to a rodent?"

"Took the little guy forever to grow his hair. You have to admit he is a dead ringer for Topo Gigio. He has the same cheeks and eyes." He turned to Joy. "You have to dress him in the mouse onesie I brought him."

Dean was about to punch the trickster. Castiel held his hand and glared at his older brother. Juan appeared with a tray of brownies. He waved it under Gabriel's nose. "Yum, freshly baked homemade brownies." He grabbed a couple and plopped one in his mouth.

At six pm the men brought out the food and placed the trays on the long table. Dean told John to do the honors and slice the baked turkey. Joy joined the assembled group carrying Ben, who wore brown corduroy pants and a baby turkey t-shirt. "What happened to the mouse costume?" Gabe asked. Kali kicked him under the table. He remained quiet for once.

Before everyone began eating, John told them he would like to say a few words. He genuinely smiled as he gazed around the table. "I want to thank God for giving me the opportunity to share a bountiful Thanksgiving meal with my friends and family. I am grateful for my sobriety, my beautiful grandson and for my sons having found wonderful partners."

"We're grateful for having you here with us, dad." Sam stated. "Now let's have some turkey!"

Joy interrupted him. "Actually, there is something else we should be thankful for." She blushed as she gazed at Sam, who sat to her left. "I'm almost three months pregnant." She nervously nibbled her lower lip.

Sam's eyes became misty. "I'm going to be a dad?" She nodded.

He stood up and picked her up easily. He kissed her hard. His right hand covered her flat stomach. Sam turned to his dad and Dean. "I'm going to be a dad!"

Everyone rose and congratulated the couple. Castiel embraced Joy. "You're going to make a wonderful mom. Ben adores you."

"Thanks, CG" She kissed his cheek.

"Who would have thought a year ago we would've ended up with the Winchester brothers?"

"I had a hunch that you and Dean were going to hook up. Even a blind person could sense the sexual tension the two of you oozed everywhere you went," Joy said as she sat down.

Dinner was a raving success. The temperature began to drop so they cleared the table and headed inside. Sam, John and Gabriel volunteered to wash the dishes. Half an hour later, the trio joined the rest in the house's large living room. The others were playing charades. Fernando was trying to mimic "the Good the Bad and the Ugly" and was having a hard time. He started galloping and acted as if he was smoking. Ben surprised everyone by screaming "Fer!"

Dean stood up. "Really son, are you going to learn to say all of the Chelsea players' names before you say daddy!" He stared at his son quizzically.

Everyone laughed. Gabriel said, "At lease his first word wasn't the f-word. The little dude has been exposed to your potty mouth for too long."

Cas cut in. "Dean doesn't cuss in front of Ben anymore."

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows. "That's because if he does then you don't put out for a day."

"No wonder Dean has been such a good boy lately," Sam stated.

"Bite me, Samantha!"

Gabriel cornered Dean. "We didn't finish our earlier conversation. I mean it, Dean. You better not hurt my baby bro ever again. That punch I gave you will be nothing compared to what I will do to you next."

"I love your brother and we have solved our problems. I am no longer afraid to hide, who I really am. I'd rather die than hurt Castiel."

"You better, kid or I'm coming after you. Michael Myers ain't got nothing on me. Capiche?"

Before Dean could answer, Juan came up to Gabriel with a slice of pumpkin pie slathered with whip cream. Gabriel fetched the plate from his hands. He narrowed his eyes at the young man in front of him. "Don't think I haven't cut up with the game you two have been playing all day." He pointed at Juan and Fer. "I'm not one of Pavlov's dogs."

He placed the plate on a coffee table. Gabe wrapped his arms around both of their shoulders and put them in a head lock. "I love these guys! I officially declare you two honorary Novaks."

Juan and Fer's faces turned crimson. "Release us, enano."

Gabriel playfully shoved them aside. "I already found out what enano means and I am not amused."

"Too bad; at least you aren't being compared to a rodent puppet!" Dean bellowed.

John motioned his eldest son to be silent. Ben had fallen asleep in his grandfather's arms. He left the living room to take his grandson to the upstairs nursery. Two hours later the adults went to sleep, also. Gabriel and Kali slept in one bedroom and Sam and Joy in the other one. The nursery was located in a sitting room, which was adjacent to Dean and Castiel's room. That way they could be close to Ben in case something was to happen. John slept on the couch and Cas' two best friends left to their townhouse which was only two miles away.

Dean laid in bed staring at a magazine centerfold of Cas. His boyfriend was the latest spokesmodel for Armani underwear. Dean truly appreciated the black and white picture of Castiel wearing tight black boxer briefs while giving his back to the camera. Everyone seemed to be enthralled with his wings. Castiel appeared out of the bathroom. "Dean, can you please put that magazine away. Every night you gawk at that darn picture."

"I can't help it, babe. Your ass is perfection in it." He pulled his lover to the mattress. Dean leisurely removed Cas' underwear. Castiel lay down on the bed. Dean bent Cas' operated knee and peppered kisses on it. "Your body is more beautiful now that you are playing again." He kissed Castiel's muscular torso.

Dean took his time licking Cas' hipbones. "Jesus, baby…you have the sexiest hips." His fingers traced them. Castiel arched his body off the bed.

Castiel flipped Dean over and now he straddled the baseball player. He grinded his erection against Dean's causing the taller man to moan out his name. Dean stretched out his left hand and opened one of the bedside tables. He retrieved a bottle of lube and tossed it to Cas. The blue eyed man rapidly opened the container and squeezed some lubricant on to his hand. In no time he was fucking Dean into the mattress.

Dean started to scream as the headboard banged against the wall. Castiel smirked. He kissed Dean hard. "I thought I was the screamer in this relationship." The veins in his neck became more pronounced right before he came inside Dean. His body convulsed a little. Dean's vision went white when he climaxed. Castiel licked cum from his lover's toned stomach.

Their perspiring bodies laid languidly on the king sized mattress. Dean played with Castiel's hair. "You were really on fire tonight."

"I rewarded you for not cussing in front of Ben for an entire week."

Dean kissed Cas' forehead. "I can't wait to see what you'll do after I cease cussing for a month."

Castiel sucked on Dean's clavicle. "You'll have to wait and see."

The two of them continued their sexcapades in the shower. Afterwards, they dried each other and fell asleep. At around three in the morning, Castiel heard Ben whimpering through the baby monitor. He had started teething and woke up every night due to this. Castiel put on a pair of flannel pajama pants and a tank top. He headed to the nursery. When he got there he could see Ben trying to sit up.

"Hey there, Ben Bear…are you in pain?" He grabbed the infant and headed to the mini fridge. Cas fetched a teething ring from inside. He sat on a rocking chair and placed Ben on his lap. "This will help you." The baby stopped whimpering when he began chewing on the ring. Castiel slowly rocked back and forth. He sang "Catch a Falling Star" to Ben.

Dean soon joined them in the nursery which had been decorated exactly as the one in New York. "We both missed having you sing that to him." Castiel smiled as he continued singing to the baby, who gazed at him with big green eyes.

"You want to hold him?"

Dean nodded. Castiel stood up and gently placed Ben in Dean's arms. "I love the two of you so much," the tawny haired man whispered. "We're finally a family."

Castiel stood behind him and enveloped his arms across Dean's tapered waist. He kissed his shoulder. "Yo los quiero a los dos tambien."

"Cas, you know what hearing you speak Spanish does to me. Not in front of the munchkin."

"Okay, I'll save it for later."

Ben put his pudgy hand on the teething ring trying to remove it from his mouth. Dean took it away and Castiel placed it inside the fridge. Ben stared at his father and gave him a gummy smile. "Dada"

Dean's heart swelled with intense love for his son. "Did you hear him, babe? He finally said it!"

Castiel smiled and kissed Ben's cheek. "Say it again, Benny Bear," he said to the grinning baby.

Ben patted his father's cheek. "Dada"

The proud papa was actually crying. "You're such a softie, Dean. That's one of the reasons I adore you."

Fernando and Juan had been teaching Dean a little Spanish. He turned around to look directly at Cas. He licked his lips. "Yo te adoro tambien."

Castiel gave him a megawatt smile. He kissed Dean on the lips before the two of them sang to their dozing son.

**I can't believe this story has come to an end. I really loved writing it and hearing from my loyal readers, as well as from the new ones. Thanks so much for reading, reviewing and/or subscribing to it. BTW, I am majorly excited because on July 28th I will be attending the Chelsea vs AC Milan match that will take place here in Miami. I will get to see some of Cas' teammates live. LOL Well I love you guys; until next time! :)**


End file.
